


CELLBLOCK SEVENTEEN (jeongcheol) seungcheol x jeonghan (complete)

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 57,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: [complete] 'Coups stared at the back of his neck. It was begging to be kissed. He felt hot all over. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to come in here, maybe threaten the boy a bit, maybe frighten him, maybe just sweet talk him into a bit of action. Instead he just stood and watched.'26/09/2017 - 11/12/2017Yoon Jeonghan has always gotten away with everything. Until now. How would he survive in Prison? Coups has never loved anyone or been loved. Would this change when he met Jeonghan? Could he learn to love?Smut• Jeonghan x Seungcheol •This is my own original work I reserve all rights to the content. Do not copy.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 ** _Warnings_** **_HARD SMUT (probably a lot)_** **_Bad language_** **_Rape / violence / drugs_** **_Cringey literary references (probably a lot)_**

 ** _Ships_** **_Jeonghan x Seungcheol_** **_Jihoon x Soonyoung_** **_Mingyu x Wonwoo_** **_Mingyu x Minghao_**

_ Prologue _

Yoon Jeonghan sat up straighter in the courtroom. He had already plead guilty. The judge had finished her deliberations and returned to the room. Jeonghan was confident he would be spared. His family were prepared to support him and pleading guilty was almost guaranteed to get him a suspended sentence. He looked the image of a perfect angel in his nice suit with his fine features and long hair. He had always gotten away with everything.

Things were never supposed to get this out of control. It started out with a few pills. A good time on the weekend. Jeonghan had always been shy, kind of awkward, other guys always called him girly. When he got mixed up with a different crowd through his new job things quickly escalated.

He enjoyed the party lifestyle. Every Friday they would finish up at the Department Store at 5:30, head out for dinner in the city, then hit the clubs. The pills helped. Everyone suddenly liked Jeonghan. He was fun.

His handsome face and charming manner were necessary for his job. He started taking the pills every day. He got promoted to manager of his area - high end menswear. Soon the pills didn't work as well as they used too. Someone offered him something stronger. He called it Crystal.

A snort every morning was expensive. Between his rent, food, the expensive work clothes and Crystal, Jeonghan began to struggle. It seemed like an easy solution, harmless, victimless. He copied sales receipts and account details. He skimmed the top of his customers credit cards. A few hundred here and there. Just enough to maintain his habit.

He got thinner. His hair got longer. His clothes got bigger and his circle of friends got smaller. Before he even knew it he couldn't get out of bed without Crystal. She had him by the balls. His family were worried. His friends avoided him.

It all came to a head when the police showed up at his work. He was arrested in front of everyone. Colleagues, customers, the Store Manager was even there. He was granted bail but his life had spiralled out of control. Regular drug testing was a part of his bail conditions and life without Crystal made him sick and miserable but he managed to stay clean because he was terrified of prison. Eventually his trial came. His family hired him a good lawyer, sat in the gallery, gave strong references. It wasn't enough.

"Yoon Jeonghan you have been found guilty on 92 counts of theft by deception. In regard to sentencing, I understand that white collar crimes are generally considered 'victimless' however I do not agree. Every single count is a theft. Your victims have been betrayed, they have been left out of pocket or in lengthy claims with banks and insurance companies. All to feed a drug habit.

I sentence you to 7 years imprisonment with a non parole period of 4 years and 8 months. In regard to suspension, I find no good reason to suspend. Your family have said they will assist you but their support wasn't enough to keep this from occurring in the first place. Let your example be a deterrent to the next person who thinks they're committing a victimless crime. The sentence of imprisonment will stand."

She turned and left the room. Jeonghan didn't cry. He didn't believe it was happening. He turned to see his mother covering her face. He was hustled out of the room by two white shirted courtroom sherrifs and taken to a small cell. They searched his pockets, removing his wallet, shoes, belt and phone, and left him in there alone. This was when he cried.

Prison? How the fuck was he, Yoon Jeonghan, going to survive in prison? He didn't even like to go camping! He curled up on the bare bed and tried to sleep to pass the time. He had no idea if he had been in there for two hours or two days. Nothing made sense without a watch or clock. The first rule of prison he learned- time means both everything and nothing.

He was jolted awake. Two new guards with blue shirts called his name through the trap in the door. He nodded and they handcuffed him and took him to a van. He was unceremoniously loaded into a cage, seatbelted and locked in by they blue shirted guards. There were other people in there. Jeonghan was grateful for the cage. It protected him from them. One just mumbled to himself the whole time. The other loudly announced that he wanted to smell Jeonghan's hair, among other unspeakable things, and Jeonghan wanted to crawl into a hole. He was going to die. He knew it.

After the bumpiest ride he had ever endured they arrived at the Prison. The van reversed into a large reception area and Jeonghan was escorted to a holding cell. By himself, he was relieved to see, but his relief was short lived. Two guards walked in and told him to strip. "What?" Jeonghan was confused. "I said strip. Are you going to be non compliant?" The guard's face told Jeonghan to do as he was told. He didn't know what happened if you were non compliant but he didn't want to find out. He took off his suit and shirt. "All of it?" He asked meekly and the guard laughed at him. "Yes. It's called a strip search for a reason. Get used to it newbie it's gonna happen every time you go somewhere. Or maybe just because we feel like it."

Jeonghan took off his singlet and briefs. He had never felt so exposed in his life. "Squat and cough." The guard said. Jeonghan was about to ask a question but thought twice and just did what he was told. He squatted over the concrete floor and coughed and had never felt so humiliated in all his life. The second rule of prison he learned - just do what the guards say without asking questions.

The guards were satisfied and one handed him an old navy blue tracksuit, a tshirt and a pair of socks. No underpants. He was taken to a shower area and handed two bottles. One labelled lice wash and one labelled scabies wash. "Ah, its fine, I don't have lice. Or scabies." The guard laughed again. It was just his luck to get stuck with this bullshit. "I don't care. It's standard procedure. Use it." Jeonghan entered the shower area and was relieved that the officer didn't follow him. He ran the hot water and tears streamed down his face as his beautiful long fair hair was lathered in headlice shampoo. He washed his body with the acrid milky scabies wash and dried off and dressed in the clearly secondhand clothing items.

The guard led him back to the single holding cell. A bedpack and a food tray were outside. The guard indicated them and Jeonghan picked them and and took them in with him. The door slammed behind him. He opened the lid of the food tray and it actually didn't look too bad. It was pasta. He forced half of it down, made up his bed and although the didn't think he was going to be able to sleep he was exhausted. He fell asleep, his mind clouded with the smell of headlice shampoo, secondhand polyester and fear of the unknown. But Jeonghan survived his first night in prison.

 

Jeonghan woke up, momentarily confused. He remembered where he was. He had to pee. There was a toilet in the corner, stainless steel, no seat. He used it. He desperately wanted to brush his teeth but that was a luxury not afforded to him at this time. He didn't know what to do so he sat and waited.

The trap dropped and a tray of food appeared. Cold toast, an apple and a small carton of milk. What he wouldn't do for a tall hazelnut lattè. He ate the apple, drank the milk, discarded the toast. He didn't know what time it was or what to do so he just sat there and waited.

Had he been awake for an hour or ten? He was just dozing off again when the door opened. "Yoon Jeonghan?" A round faced guard who looked nowhere near old enough to be working here was in the doorway. Jeonghan jumped up and went to follow him. "First timer?" The guard asked. Jeonghan nodded. "Pack up your bedding you have to bring it." Third rule of prison - everywhere you go your bedding does too.

They sat in a small room. The guard asked Jeonghan questions about his health, mental and physical. "AIDS? Hepatitis C?" Jeonghan shook his head. "Ever attempt suicide?" Jeonghan looked at his hands and nodded. "Five years ago." The guard wrote something on his form. "Are you experiencing sucidal thoughts now?" Jeonghan shook his head.

The questions were intrusive but he answered them. He had to. His life belonged to someone else now and privacy was a distant memory. He was tired already. He just wanted to get out of the room.

Finally the guard took his photo and handed him a card with a six digit ID number. 177375. His new name. His new identity. A phone rang in the corner and Jeonghan jumped a mile in the air. The guard spoke to someone briefly then tuned to Jeonghan with a small smile. "Your lucky day. The placement committee has decided on block seventeen. It's medium security and you will have access to work or education. It's one of the newest facilities here and has a pretty good regime so consider yourself blessed."

None of this meant anything to Jeonghan so he just smiled and nodded. The guard led him to a window where a bored looking girl pushed a list towards him. "Everything you came in with. Do you need me to read it to you?" She looked right through him. "No thanks. I can read." Jeonghan said and read the list of items that represented his former life. She handed him a clear plastic bag. "Change next door." Jeonghan went in and opened the bag of clothes. Two pairs of jeans. One pair of grey tracksuit pants. Three black tshirts. One black jumper. Three pairs of briefs and three pairs of socks. A toothbrush and toothpaste. A comb, a bar of soap. These were all his worldly possessions now. He dressed quickly and was grateful that the underwear was new. The jeans were too big. He returned his tracksuit to the window. "The jeans are too big." He said without looking up at her. "That's the smallest size we have." She said. Apparently that was the end of that conversation because the baby faced guard was back.

He led Jeonghan down to a long concreted breezeway. Concrete ground and concrete walls. They walked in silence. They passed through two gates before walking through a grassed area. Jeonghan could see two low buildings to the left behind a low fence and two to the right behind a tall razor wire topped fence.

They entered a third gate in the middle of a high fence with a big 17 over it. Jeonghan's eyes widened. People were wandering around in little groups. Some were using the outdoor gym equipment, a few were kicking a soccer ball back and forth. Most were just sitting in groups smoking and talking. They all stopped and stared as Jeonghan walked through the gate.

The baby faced guard stopped by the officers station near the gate. He spoke to a bored looking guard with dark hair who eyed Jeonghan and smiled to the other. "Looks like a noob." "Yeah he is." Baby face replied. "Put him into 1B." The dark haired guard said. "1B? With Hong?" The guard eyed the other, the one with the baby face, and Jeonghan swore he saw a smirk. "It's 1B with Hong or he goes in 1C with Chwe Hansol?"

The guard escorted him to 1B. "Hong! New roommate!" He yelled at a lump hidden in the bed. And the guard left.

Jeonghan made his bed and sat on it. The facility was surprisingly modern. Six cells around a shared kitchen and bathroom. Two beds to a cell. He didn't know whether to try and talk to the lump or not. He didn't know anything.

The lump saved him. It rolled over and Jeonghan was surprised to see a tiny face peek out from the covers. Two wide eyes blinked at him and then registered. "Hi. I'm Joshua." "Hi. I'm Jeonghan." Awkward. Jeonghan was awkward at the best of times and this was definitely not the best of times. The boy sat up and blinked at Jeonghan again. "They'll give you work or school tomorrow. We make our own breakfast. Lunch is 11:30 and dinner comes at 5. You can eat in here or out there I don't care. We're locked in at 6. The outside cage. We can walk around in here all we want."

He rolled over and disappeared again.

He thought of something else and sat up. "Stay away from Coups. Any other questions go and ask the guards. Ok?"

Jeonghan nodded. The next lesson of prison - don't ask too many questions.

A loudspeaker in the roof buzzed instructions for medication round. "That's me!" Suddenly perky, the boy bounced out of bed. He was painfully thin, even thinner than Jeonghan, and seemed like a totally different person when he headed off for whatever he was being given. Jeonghan recognised another addict. But whatever he was on was legal.

'Stay away from Coups.' Who was Coups? Jeonghan guessed it wouldn't take long to find out.

He was pleased to see the living area had a large clock. Finally something he could use to orient himself. It was 11am. Ok so lunch would be soon. Then what?

He decided a shower might be a good idea now he had the toothbrush and stuff but he realised he had no shampoo. He headed down to the guard station. The dark haired guard, who seemed to be in charge opened the window. "Excuse me. I don't have any shampoo." Jeonghan said meekly. The guard laughed. "You have to buy it through the canteen. Buy day is Friday. You have to get your family to deposit money in for you." The guard seemed pleased with himself. "Ok so how do I call them and tell them?" Jeonghan asked. Here came the punch line. "You can't ring them if you don't have money." The guards eyes turned up at the corners as he stifled his laugh. Tears filled Jeonghan's eyes and he turned and walked back to his cell.

A tall dark haired prisoner sat on the back of the bench and watched the long haired boy walk to the guards station then walk back. "What do you think Jihoon?" He asked a tiny but scary looking man who was clearly disinterested. "Go for it Coups. Get it before someone else does. Fresh meat like that won't last long in here." The third man laughed. "He's in our block too. Your lucky day. That pretty face and long hair! I'd hit it for sure!" Jihoon slapped the other. "Hoshi you're such a slut. I thought you only opened your legs for me!" They all laughed. The one with the dark hair, the one they called Coups, decided to go and make his acquaintance with the long haired boy who now lived in their block.

 

Jeonghan found a towel in the tiny shelf next to his bed. It felt like sandpaper but he was desperate to get the smell and the feel of the medicated treatments off his skin. Soap. No deodorant. No shampoo. Just soap. He sank down onto his bed, tears filling his eyes, but he willed them away. Time to man up. Four years, actually closer to 5, was too long to spend crying in his cell. He would find a way to survive.

He decided to keep his hair dry. He needed a hair tie but the only one he had was taken from him. He looked around for a rubber band but he couldn't find one. He wasn't going back to the guards station and talking to that asshole in there again. He decided to address the lump that had reappeared in the bed. "Hong. You got a rubber band? Or some string?" The lump sat up and removed a pile of letters from his shelf. He removed the rubber band holding it together and handed it to Jeonghan. "I need it back." He said and disappeared again.

Jeonghan headed into the shower block. He was relieved to find they weren't shared showers. He could go in and lock the door.  He wasn't exactly a virgin but he was limited in his sexual experience. Guys had never found him very attractive, he was feminine and thin, he wasn't muscular or outgoing or handsome. He wasn't ready to have an unwanted experience in a prison shower.

He decided to wash and put the same clothes back on. He had only had them on for a few hours and he didn't know when they would be washed. He laughed to himself when he thought of his old life, wearing a tshirt for a few hours then discarding it on the floor, a closet full of expensive fabrics and shoes and accessories.  He took off his shirt, stood in front of the washbasin and attempted to pull his long straight hair up into a pile on his head. It wasn't working. The lice shampoo had made it feel weird and the smell was awful. He never heard the door open behind him.

Coups entered the shower block. The sight in front of him was too good to be true. The boy's back and shoulders were bare. He was attempting to pile his long locks onto the top of his head with a rubber band. His body was super thin and the jeans he was wearing barely stayed up. Coups stared at the back of his neck. It was begging to be kissed. He felt hot all over. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to come in here, maybe threaten the boy a bit, maybe frighten him, maybe just sweet talk him into a bit of action. Instead he just stood and watched. He closed the door behind him and the boy jumped at the sound. Coups realised he was nervous. He must be a first timer. A boy who looked like that walking around in a prison would be infamous. He turned to look at Coups. He looked okay from afar but up close he was something else. He was stunningly beautiful. His facial features were fine and delicate, his eyes large and dark, his lips soft and rosy.

Jeonghan jumped at the sound of the door closing. He turned around and found himself face to face with a boy who couldn't be much older than him - if at all. He had a thick mop of black hair, slightly curly, and the friendliest smile Jeonghan had ever seen. "Do you need some help?" Jeonghan felt weak. He was handsome. He looked like his body was ripped underneath his black tshirt. His voice was so deep. "No thank you. I haven't got any shampoo so I'm trying to keep it dry."

Coups surprised himself. "I have some. You want me to lend it to you?" Jeonghan thought carefully. He might be new but he wasn't stupid. "Why? Why would you do that?" He answered, tapping into a hidden store of courage, sounding sassier than he felt. The dark haired boy stared into his eyes. "Maybe I can get something in return. Like a trade?" "I don't have anything to trade." Jeonghan's confidence quickly vanished. The dark haired boy thought carefully. He knew he had the upper hand now. "I will let you use my shampoo and deodorant in exchange for letting me watch you." His expression changed as he looked Jeonghan up and down, the other feeling suddenly vulnerable. "What do you mean watch me? Watch me shower?" Jeonghan thought about how much he wanted the shampoo. "Fine." He said. The dark haired boy turned and walked out and came straight back with a clear bag. He handed over shampoo and conditioner and a bottle of shower gel. He sat up on the washbasin smirking.

Jeonghan silently cursed his own vanity. He left the door open to the shower cubicle. There was no shower curtain. He ran the water as hot as he could stand it and stripped off his remaining clothing. He kept his eyes closed as he stood under the hot water, letting it run over his head and face, letting it run down his body. Even through the heat of the water he could feel the heat of the other boy's eyes burning into him. He opened his eyes to grab the shampoo and he saw the boy sitting on the bench opposite the open door. He could see the look on his face. Triumph, greed, lust, arousal. And something else he couldn't put his finger on. The way he was looking at him made him feel warm all over. He willed himself out of his arousal. This would be the absolute worst time to get an erection.

He grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair and rinsed it. He squirted conditioner into his palms and rubbed it through the lengths of his hair and let it sit while he used the shower gel over every inch of his exposed skin. He rinsed and was done. He dried himself with the awful towel, used the deodorant handed to him by the dark haired boy, and quickly dressed.

The dark haired boy smirked at him with self satisfaction. "Thanks. I enjoyed that. I know you did too." Jeonghan had to admit to himself that he did enjoy it. Coups hopped off the bench and leaned in close to Jeonghan's ear, breathing in and out heavily. "Now you smell like me. You need anything you come to me. Ok? You go to anyone else and I will destroy them." He leaned back and looked at Jeonghan's face. "What's your name?" "Jeonghan." He answered, meeting his gaze, holding the eye contact. "Nice. I'm going to call you my Hannie. I'm Seungcheol but everyone calls me Coups." He turned and left, leaving Jeonghan standing in the shower block alone.

 

Jeonghan headed back to his cell, feeling fresh and clean, smelling like a new man. He sank onto his bed and tossed the rubber band back to the lump opposite him. "Here you go Hong. Thanks." The lump sat up and Joshua stared wide eyed at Jeonghan's freshly shampooed hair. "Where did you get shampoo? You haven't been here long enough for a buy?" Jeonghan shrugged. "Coups gave it to me." He tried to sound nonchalant. Joshua stared at him, his eyes bugging out of his head. "What do you mean he gave it to you?" Jeonghan shrugged. "He let me use it. And conditioner and his deodorant." Joshua's face changed. "Be careful. He's dangerous. You have no idea Jeonghan." He disappeared back into his nest. Jeonghan thought about what Joshua said. If this Coups was so dangerous then maybe Jeonghan wanted him on his side. It didn't escape Jeonghan that Joshua probably had some and hadn't offered to lend him any.

He ate his lunch on his bed. There was a TV in the wall and Joshua said he didn't mind it being on so Jeonghan wasted his afternoon watching soap operas. His mind kept wandering back to the shower. Coups was right. He did like it. He liked being watched. He liked the hungry way the other looked at him. He imagined what Coups looked like under his tshirt. Shame washed over him. He had been here one day and he had already used his body to get something he wanted. The guilt pained his stomach and then quickly passed. He reminded himself that he had to survive. And he was prepared to do whatever he had to.

The next day he woke early and made his toast quietly before anyone else woke up. He made instant coffee and sat outside in the caged area for smokers and looked out at his new life. It was actually really nice out here in the morning. He tried to snatch any moment of enjoyment that he could.

After breakfast they were unlocked and counted. Counts had been a huge shock to Jeonghan. A torch in his eyes every two hours during the night had made for a shitty sleep. Another rule of prison – someone's always watching you.

After counts he was summoned to the guard's station. The baby faced guard from the day before was there. Jeonghan took notice of his name badge. "Officer Boo." He giggled in his mind. It even sounded cute. How had he managed to get this job. The smiling smartass from the day before was gone, replaced by another young face. This one was labelled "Officer Lee." He looked young but mean. He scowled at Jeonghan. "Apparently you can read well. This right?" Jeonghan nodded. "You work in the library now. Over there behind the gym. Find the other guy who works in there. His name is Jeon Wonwoo. It's $5.40 per day allowance. Monday to Friday only." Jeonghan remembered a time when his five figure salary wasn't enough to go around. $5.40 per day. He laughed and stopped when he given a death stare by the young guard.

He headed across the yard, past the gym to the library. He felt all eyes on him. A few called out lewd remarks towards him. Jeonghan started walking faster when he saw a tall man with blond hair trying to approach him. He looked right, then left, and saw Coups up the back of the gym with two other guys. He said something to them and one of them got up and intercepted the tall guy. He was tiny but angry looking and whatever he said made the tall guy back off and turn around. Jeonghan looked back towards Coups and his stomach fluttered when the dark haired guy winked and flashed him a smile. He saw an open door marked Library and disappeared inside.

"Jihoon. Go over there and tell that tall piece of shit to stay away from him." Coups wasn't happy. He needed word to get around. Jihoon jumped up with glee and ran to do his bidding. He came back with a smirk. "Told him. Told him to tell everyone else too." Coups smiled at his friend. He was such a little psycho. Hoshi laughed. Nothing made him happier than the tiny angry man next to him. Jihoon scowled murderously at both of them which just made them laugh harder.

Jeonghan went into the library. A few old guys were playing chess and one was reading in a corner. Jeon Wonwoo seemed pleasant enough. He was a nice looking brunette with a bright smile and round-rimmed glasses. He seemed to be constantly accompanied by a very tall and handsome dark haired guy who looked intimidating and didn't take his eyes off the smaller guy for a minute.

He chattered about books, he showed Jeonghan how to sign them out and how to return them. "Everyone says you belong to Coups. This true?" Jeonghan shrugged. Word got around real quick. "He's not so bad. He's no Mingyu." Wonwoo said and winked at the tall guy and to Jeonghan's surprise Mingyu's face transformed as he smiled at the smaller man.

"We don't really have much to do in here. I guess the guards figured you couldn't handle the workshops or the laundry. And no one gets a kitchen job. It's the best. It's the most money and you get the best food." Jeonghan thought about money. His family would send money. He guessed not everyone was so lucky.

They wandered around in the library and returned to their cellblock for counts and lunch. Jeonghan took note of who was in their block. Besides himself there was Coups, who had a cell to himself, as did another boy called Hansol. Wonwoo and Mingyu shared another cell. Coups' friends shared a cell next to Jeonghan. There were two other boys who also shared a cell but they seemed to keep to themselves. Jeonghan sat in the common area and ate with Wonwoo and Mingyu. He tried not to stare at people but he was also trying to work everything out.

"How did you get celled up with Hong?" Wonwoo asked. "It was him or that Hansol guy." Jeonghan replied. Mingyu stared to laugh. "Hansol gets 'special visits' in between counts at night from Officer Boo. No way he would have put you in with him." Wonwoo explained. "Be careful around Hong. He's an addict and a compulsive liar. He's unpredictable." Jeonghan nodded. He had guessed a lot of this already.

Wonwoo indicated the two boys who kept to themselves. "They're Chinese Triad. Junhui and Minghao. They're untouchable. You cross them and they'll never find your body." Jeonghan took note. Wonwoo continued. "Then you've got Jihoon and Hoshi, Coups' friends and his muscle. Jihoon and Hoshi are co offenders. They shot three people dead in a botched robbery. Lifers. They won't think twice before putting a shiv in someone. They're also obsessed with each other. They're never apart." Jeonghan looked at the two guys eating and whispering to each other. "They know Coups from the outside. He's a lifer as well. Murder."

Jeonghan swallowed his sandwich thickly and took a huge sip of water. "Coups is fine as long as you're on his good side. Which I guess you are." He winked at Jeonghan who smiled smugly. He didn't want to think about what happened to those who weren't on his good side. He was glad for the information. Wonwoo didn't give up any on himself or Mingyu and Jeonghan knew better than to ask.

They finished up their lunch and headed back to work. As they entered the Library Coups, who watched them from across the yard, got up from his regular seat. "Where ya going?" Hoshi asked him. "I've got a sudden urge to take up reading." Coups replied.

 

Jeonghan took up his seat in the library. He had found a book of poetry and absentmindedly flicked through the pages. It might only be $5.40 per day but it was the easiest money he had ever made. How was he going to pass almost five years sitting in here every day. He decided he could probably read every book in the library. He swung around on his chair, his hand lazily pushing his long hair back from his face. What he wouldn't give for a hair tie.

He heard the creaking of floorboards behind him and he knew who it was instinctively. He swung around in the chair and was face to face with the crotch of Coups. He looked from the bulge in his jeans up to his face and back down again and bit his bottom lip. He knew Coups was trying to gage his reaction. He hoped he played it right.

Coups leaned down and put his hands on the arms of the chair, trapping Jeonghan against it with his body. He leaned into his ear and whispered "Come to my cell tonight after dinner. After the 6pm count." Jeonghan raised his eyes and stared into the deep black wells of Coups' irises. "What if I don't want to." Coups' eyes flickered momentarily with annoyance until he realised Jeonghan was playing games with him. "Then I'll get Jihoon and Hoshi to make you. Wouldn't be the first time."

His eyes flashed at Jeonghan, full of flirtation and mischief, but also laced with danger. Jeonghan knew he was telling the truth. How many scared boys had Jihoon and Hoshi dragged to his cell against their will? Jeonghan knew if he was going he was going willingly. And he wanted something in return. "What's in it for me?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes staring at Seungchol like an innocent angel. "Me." His voice was quiet and husky. "My protection. My winning personality. Me fucking you hard with my huge cock." Jeonghan giggled. "Not enough. I want something else as well." Seungchol felt the words escape his mouth before his mind caught up. "Anything. You name it I can make it happen." Jeonghan felt victorious. "I want a brush and some hair ties." Seungcheol began to laugh. "Vain little bitch, aren't you?" Jeonghan smiled. "Sure am." He couldn't help smiling as Coups walked away.

He whiled away the hours. The constant ebb and flow, the stop and start of work and being counted actually made the day pass pretty quickly. He returned to block 1 and took his dinner into his cell. He decided he enjoyed the company of Wonwoo and Migyu. They seemed pretty open and honest. He was suspicious of Joshua but also pitied him. He had been in the grips of addiction before and it wasn't pretty. He noticed the boy hadn't eaten. "Hey." He tapped the other bed with his foot. "Wake up Hong or you'll miss dinner." The lump moved then sat up. He was bleary eyed and shaking. "Not hungry." He mumbled and disappeared again. Jeonghan left it. He had tried. What else could he do?

He stood beside his cell door for the 6pm count. Officers Boo, and the smiling asshole from the day before were on tonight. He noted the smiling smartass also had Officer Lee on his name badge, and he wondered if the smart ass was related to the young mean looking officer from earlier. He watched the guards count everyone and leave, Officer Boo mastering the outside cage shut. They were in for the night. Every count between 8pm and 8am would be done through the outside windows.

Jeonghan took a brief moment to mentally prepare himself. He went to the shower block and combed his hair. He wished he had some deodorant. Maybe he could push his luck with Coups. He mentally added it to his wish list and left the bathroom, heading for the cell of Coups.

He opened the door and entered. Coups was on his bed wearing only a black tshirt and briefs. "You made me wait." He sneered. "I went to comb my hair. I wanted to look pretty for you." Jeonghan winked at him and moved onto the bed. He crawled from the end up to Coups, moving between his legs, his hands resting on his shoulders. "Do I look pretty?" He asked huskily, his voice deep in his throat, his eyes wide and innocent. "Good enough to eat." Coups replied, his lips moving across Jeonghan's neck. His hands went inside Jeonghan's shirt and felt for his nipples. He brushed across them with his thumbs and Jeonghan arched his back and gasped. It felt good. Very very good. Jeonghan grabbed the hem of his tshirt and lifted it over his head, stretching his lean body, enjoying how entranced Coups was with his display _. This is going to be easier than I thought._ He ran his hands through Coups' dark hair and stretched his body up, bringing his nipple in line with Coups' mouth. He took the hint and licked at it, circling the pink skin with his tongue.

Jeonghan's patience was running thin. He grabbed at Coups' tshirt and pulled it over his head, gasping aloud when he saw the body on the other boy. He was absolutely ripped. He looked like a fitness model. His biceps were huge, his chest was broad and muscular and his abs were cut all the way down to his V line. Jeonghan felt lust overtake his senses. He had been in control until now.

He moved his body to straddle the other and nibbled at his earlobe. He breathed heavily into his ear. "You going to fuck me or what?" Coups was surprise by the girly looking boy's sudden aggression. He slipped his briefs down and released his hard cock. It was huge and angry looking, already dripping from the end, ready to make Jeonghan's life hell.

He wasn't scared. He wanted that hairbrush. He had never seen a cock that big. Actually he had only ever seen two besides his own. One was small and one couldn't get fully hard. He moved his mouth to suck at Coups neck, biting and sucking, licking and nibbling until Coups lost control. "Fuck. Stop teasing me and take your pants off." Jehonghan smirked and removed his jeans and briefs. They were both naked, sucking and grinding, Jeonghan on top of Coups. He tried to kiss him and the other turned his face. "I don't kiss. I just fuck." Coups said as he tossed a condom at the other boy. Jeonghan pouted at him, his cuteness almost irresistible, but Coups stood his ground. "Fine." Jeonghan said, unwrapping the condom and rolling it down, then lowering himself slowly onto Coups' hard cock. It hurt. It hurt so bad but he couldn't stop himself. He breathed through th pain, sucking back tears.

He rode him slowly and deliberately, staring into his eyes, making Coups look at him while he rode his cock. The dark haired boy couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful creature making him feel so good. Why was this so good? He wasn't going to be able to resist this boy. He needed to take back control.

He grabbed Jeonghan around the waist and flipped him over, rolling with him, thrusting and grinding his body hard into the smaller boy underneath him. He pulled one of Jeonghan's legs up to his shoulder and aimed his cock at the right angle to make Jeonghan scream. And scream he did. He screamed like he was being killed as Coups fucked him hard. He screamed and he came and he blew his load all over his stomach as Coups continued to pound into him. Finally Coups began to moan and shudder and he came inside Jeonghan with a few last hard thrusts.

He collapsed on top of the smaller. He was out of breath. He moved his mouth next to Jeonghan's ear and whispered "Thanks Hannie." Jeonghan rolled out from under him. "Don't call me that." He grabbed his tshirt and tried to clean the load off his skin as best he could. Coups felt hurt. "Why not?" He asked, trying to pull Jeonghan back towards him. "You wouldn't kiss me. Where's my hairbrush?" Coups laughed. He didn't want to admit it but he really liked this sassy smart mouth. He reached into his shelf and brought out a brush with two hair ties wrapped around the handle. "Here you go." Coups tossed it towards him. "Thanks." Jeonghan said and turned to leave. "Hey. Don't go yet. Wanna go shower?" Jeonghan shook his head. "No thanks." Coups jumped up off the bed and grabbed him by the hand. "I'll let you use my shampoo again." "Fine." Jeonghan sighed and Coups followed him to the shower block.

 

Coups sat with Jihoon and Hoshi in the gym. Sundays were boring. This was the day where they did most of their workout. It was also the day where trades were done and fights broke out.

He was done lifting weights for the day. His chest felt hard and tight and he knew he had done enough. He looked for Jeonghan and spotted him on his back in the sun with Wonwoo and Mingyu. He needed to get him alone. His mind was still in turmoil from the day before. He had to get his head right.

Jihoon saw him looking across the yard. "Looking for your boyfriend?" He smirked as Hoshi squeaked with laughter. "Fuck off." Coups was pissed. These guys in here could smell weakness. Even his friends. If he couldn't protect them they would turn on him in a second. Coups looked away and went back to his weights, taking his frustrations out on his pectoral muscles.

Later that day he gave in. He went to Jeonghan who was finally by himself in the common area in their cellblock. Jeonghan was sitting in an armchair. Coups walked over and put his hands in the arms, either side of Jeonghan, and leaned over into his ear. "Come to my cell. Same as yesterday, after lunch." Jeonghan looked up at him. "No thanks." He said, returning his attention to the book he was holding. "What do you mean?" Coups wasn't expecting rejection. "I said I don't want to." Jeonghan didn't even look up.

Tears of disappointment and rejection stung Coups' eyes. He turned and ran into his cell. He was to be feared. He couldn't cry. What the fuck was wrong with him? "Fuck!" He screamed and punched the concrete wall. His knuckles began to bleed. He went to 1A where Jihoon and Hoshi were watching tv on their beds. His face was pure rage. "Wait until Jeonghan goes back to his cell then grab him and bring him to the shower block." He thought for a second. "Actually. I've changed my mind. Bring that fucking sook Joshua instead." He turned and left.

Hoshi and Jihoon looked at each other with glee. This week had been so boring. Finally something interesting was going to happen. They watched out the door, waiting for Jeonghan to get up. He took his time. Jihoon started to get edgy with anticipation. Finally the boy moved. They jumped up and went to 1B.

Jeonghan sat cross legged on his bed brushing his hair. He looked up to see Jihoon and Hoshi grinning at him from the doorway. Anxiety began to rise in him. "I told Coups I wasn't coming." He said, trying to sound braver than he felt. His voice wavered and his hands shook. Hoshi started to laugh. "Yeah he knows. He told us to bring him instead." Jihoon reached under the blankets of the bed opposite Jeonghan's. He grabbed Joshua by the ankles as the boy began to sob. "No. Please no." He cried as Jihoon dragged him out from under the covers. Hoshi grabbed him under the arms with one hand and clamped his other over the boy's mouth. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he struggled against the two boys who were clearly too strong for him. Jeonghan just looked on in shock.

Coups was waiting for them in the shower block. He felt almost like his old self when he saw them dragging the crying junkie into the shower. "Want us to hold him down?" Jihoon asked. "Yeah." Coups answered. Jihoon held the skinny boy down by the wrists as Coups bent him over the washbasin while Hoshi leaned his back against the door.

Coups grabbed his hair and shoved his head into the sink. He pulled Joshua's jeans down and unzipped his fly. He was limp. He put his hand inside his briefs and grabbed his flaccid cock and tried to pump it hard but it wouldn't cooperate. Fuck. "Get out. I can't do it with you guys watching." Coups said. Jihoon laughed. "Never stopped you before." Then he saw the look on Coups' face and scrambled out the door with Hoshi right behind him. Coups grabbed the quietly sobbing boy and pushed him up against the wall. He tried again desperately to breath some life into his soft cock but it wouldn't work. He grabbed the junkie's hair again and pulled his head up near his. "You tell anyone and I'll fucking kill you. Understand? I'll kill you with my own fucking hands. Ok?" Joshua nodded, terrified, and as soon as Coups let go he ran out of the shower block. Coups locked himself in the cubicle and sank down in the bottom of the shower. He had fucked up big time and he knew it.

Jeonghan laid on his bed staring at the roof of the cell. Emotions churned inside him. He knew Coups was a bad guy. He just hadn't seen what he was capable of until now. He knew this was just the tip of the iceberg. This was all his fault. It was his fault Joshua was in the shower block being abused. And yet he felt something besides guilt. Jealousy? His plan had backfired right in his face.

Suddenly Joshua appeared, running into the cell and diving straight into his nest of blankets. He hadn't been gone for long enough. Had he got away from them? Maybe Coups was really fast. Still something seemed off. He rolled over on his bed and tried to nap, willing himself to ignore the frightened sobs of the boy next to him, willing himself to feel something other than rejection and disappointment.

The next day was Monday. Jeonghan had survived a whole week inside. It seemed to have gone quickly and yet dragged on forever at the same time. He sat outside as the sky brightened, instant coffee in hand, enjoying the coldest part of the day when darkness clashed with the rising sun.

Jeonghan huddled in a corner of the library, totally entranced with a book of old love poems.

 _Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art_ _Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night,_ _And watching, with eternal lids apart,_ _Like nature's patient sleepless eremite,_

He wished he had more of an appreciation for Keats in high school. He read the first four lines over and over again. _Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art._ Steadfast. He had to be steadfast. He had to keep his head straight. He had allowed himself to get carried away trying to play a game he couldn't win. He silently cursed himself. _Like nature's patient sleepless eremite..._ why couldn't he remain solitary? He had to get mixed up with the most dangerous guy in here in the first week. _Still making great life choices Jeonghan_ he told himself.

Even after everything that happened yesterday he couldn't get Coups out of his mind. He couldn't equate the gorgeous man who held him while he slept on his chest with a savage rapist who forced himself inside scared boys who couldn't fight back. They seemed like two totally different people. He sighed and went back to his poetry, losing himself in Keats and Bronte and Frost and Byron.

He read for what seemed like hours, only coming out of his concentration when it got close to lunch. He headed out of the library back to the cell block when he saw him coming. Coups had an industry job, the lowest form of employment available, where most of the prisoners worked. You didn't have to be able to read and write to press number plates. Coups was hurrying up to the cell block clearly trying to catch him. Jeonghan turned and walked faster, wanting to get inside before he caught up. But Coups was faster.

He reached out to grab Jeonghan by the arm and Jeonghan pulled away like Coups was on fire. "Don't fucking touch me. Not after what you did to Joshua." Jeonghan hissed. Coups rolled through a million lies in his head and for once in his life settled on the truth. "Nothing happened. I just scared him." Coups went red and stared at the ground. "I... I couldn't do it." His voice wavered. Jeonghan crumbled. He tilted the dark haired boy's face up to meet him. "Why not?" He asked boldly. "You know why." Coups said, suddenly awkward, suddenly shy. Jeonghan sucked in a deep breath. Just as Coups leaned in, lips about to press against his, Jeonghan pulled away. "Not yet. I need time." Jeonghan turned away from him and walked inside alone.

 

That night Hoshi and Jihoon were cozied up in their cell. They always retreated after dinner was over. This was their little world and they were happy in it. Hoshi sat on the bed drying his hair after his shower. Jihoon was laying on his own bed, tv on, picking at a chocolate bar. He looked over at the boy drying his silky dark hair and took a deep breath in and out. He was so lucky to have him.

They had been together longer than either of them could remember. They grew up in a public housing slum on the outskirts of the city. Stray dogs and drug addicts alike roamed the streets and danger lurked behind every corner. But they grew up happy enough. They had each other. Jihoon's house was always loud and filled with people, strangers and family, alcohol and drugs and parties. His mum was long gone. His dad was an alcoholic. He was fine while the party was on but when it was over he would take his aggression out on his tiny son. As soon as Jihoon was old enough to predict his dad's moods he would climb out the window and run to Hoshi.

Hoshi's mum worked all night and slept all day. She told her son she worked in a restaurant but as he got older he knew this wasn't the case. He hated the things Jihoon's dad would do to him but he was also grateful for them. They made his friend come to him at night when his house was empty and he was alone. Jihoon would appear on his doorstep breathless, sometimes bruised, sometimes bleeding, always hungry. Hoshi would let him in and make cups of ramen and they would eat in front of the tv and then hide from the world in Hoshi's bed. Jihoon would cry and Hoshi would hold him and call him by his special nickname, Woozi, and never ever ask what happened. He didn't want to know.

One day when they were 14 Jihoon's dad broke his arm and he never went back. "Woozi, what did he do to you?" Hoshi asked. It was the first and last time. Jihoon began to cry. "He asked me for money. He was drunk. I don't have any money. I told him that but he grabbed my arm and twisted it...." From now on it was him and Hoshi against the world. Ride or die. Jihoon had always been small but he never seemed to grow another inch after this. Hoshi didn't care. He loved him the way he was.

When they were 16 they stopped going to school. They had found some other kids to run with and they started getting petty jobs here and there, running drugs, breaking into cars, standing over businesses in the area. Whatever they made they spent on each other. It wasn't about the money, it was about the thrill, the chase, the adrenaline. They needed to feel alive.

One night they took a stolen car out of town and drove to the beach. As they lay on the hood, smoking cigarettes and holding hands, Hoshi confessed to his best friend. He was terrified, sick with nerves, but once he started talking his confession poured out. He didn't stop talking until Jihoon silenced him with his lips.

The years flew by and the jobs got bigger. Jihoon had developed a reputation as a loose cannon and a psycho, and ideal pick up for the big crime gangs of the city. He began to get some training to become a hitman. Hoshi continued to run larger and larger amounts of drugs. He needed capital to invest in a large drug syndicate. They planned the robbery.

Banks were too risky and too guarded. They went for a high end pearl dealer. It was only at the last minute that Jihoon saw the security guard was armed and aiming at Hoshi. He had to protect him. He panicked. He shot him. He shot the others too. As blood sprayed all over the pearls the boys had no escape. The police were already on scene. They were done.

The detectives held Hoshi in the interview room for two days. "We know it wasn't you. You might as well give up your friend. Roll over on him and you will get a reduced sentence, probably a few years." Hoshi just shook his head. "We've got it on security camera. We know it wasn't you. Testify against him. Be our witness. He would do the same to you." No he wouldn't, Hoshi thought. He stuck to his silence. So did Jihoon. They both were convicted. Life without parole.

Hoshi finished drying his hair and crawled onto Jihoon's bed. "Hi Woozi." He mumbled into the smaller boy's neck, breathing in heavily, breathing out into his ear. Goosebumps sprang up all over Jihoon's body. "Hi baby." Jihoon crooned back, snapping off a square of chocolate and aiming it into Hoshi's mouth. Hoshi made soft little noises of contentment against Jihoon's chest as Jihoon fed him squares of chocolate and stroked his back. Jihoon relaxed with contentment. After all they had been through together in the last fifteen years Hoshi was still the only person who made him feel this way.

He felt a familiar stirring in his groin and moved his lips to meet Hoshi's. "You taste like chocolate." Jihoon murmured as they broke apart. He licked his bottom lip. "Delicious." "I know you are." Delight made Hoshi's eyes glitter in the bright artificial light of their cell. They kissed slowly and deeply, enjoying every second, sharing the taste of milk chocolate between their mouths. Jihoon loved this boy fiercely, more than life itself, and he would destroy anyone who hurt his precious Hoshi. Life meant life for them, at least it was a life together, and no worse than they had things on the outside.

Jihoon closed his eyes and relaxed as Hoshi pressed his whole body on top of the smaller boy. They always loved each other slowly and gently, they had no reason to rush, and their gentle love was a needed contrast to the intensity of prison life. Their mouths never broke apart as Hoshi began to thrust against Jihoon, grinding slowly but firmly, building their anticipation for release. And when they made love, and Jihoon found his release inside Hoshi's body, it felt as good as the first time.

Hoshi pulled the sheet over their naked bodies and relaxed into Jihoon's chest. "Is there any more chocolate?" Jihoon nodded and leaned over to his shelf. Anything for Hoshi. Anything at all. He would give him the world if he could. "Hey, do you think Coups is ok?" Hoshi asked as he snuggled against Jihoon. "I don't know. He's been weird since that Jeonghan kid arrived." Jihoon knew how Coups felt. It was scary to love someone so much that you felt out of control. He hoped they would work it out. Coups had very little happiness in his life. He deserved to know what love felt like. He held Hoshi tighter against his chest that night than he ever had before.

 

Coups decided to bide his time and have patience. His life had been overtaken by a new feeling, one  vaguely remembered from his childhood, one of rejection. He found himself catching any glance of Jeonghan that he could but he knew the worst thing to do would be to push it. He kept his distance.

Every time he caught a view of the skinny boy with the long fair hair his breath caught in his chest. He felt empty, he felt lonely, most of all he felt so fucking stupid. He had never wanted anything so much in his life and he had ruined it. He had no one to blame but himself. He wanted to go to the library, to sit in a corner and pretend to read, to watch Jeonghan all day but they had a lot of work in the Industries at the moment and he had no time.

Industries work fluctuated with government contracts. Some weeks they were flat out with work and had eight hour days. Some weeks they had barely enough to fill three hours. Coups was glad of the work though, his loan system he had established with 50% return was enough to let him live in some sort of comfort but every dollar he could get his hands on was essential. And Jihoon and Hoshi had their commission out of that as well. They also worked in the Industries complex and needed the money to survive. So the 8 hour days were welcomed for both the money and the distraction. He needed the distraction. His feelings were starting to eat him alive.

Jeonghan was excited when he got his pay information and saw that he had been paid for a full week. He had earned $35.56 and when he turned his buy sheet over to see his account information he saw the total balance of $535.56. His mum had sent the money. He called her and thanked her and took his buy sheet to work with him.

Wonwoo picked it up off the counter and hissed at Jeonghan. "What the fuck, man? Hide this now!" Jeonghan looked confused. "Five hundred dollars? That's more money than most guys have ever seen in here! Do you want to get stood over?" Jeonghan realised what he was saying and folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. Wonwoo helped him fill out his buy when the library emptied out after lunch. He ordered the singlets he wanted and the expensive shampoo and conditioner and shower gel he had so badly been coveting. He never had a sweet tooth but he noticed Mingyu did so he added some chocolate bars to the list. The next day when his buy was delivered he felt like a king. He stashed his new toiletries and his three grey ribbed singlets he had so desperately wanted and took his rejected toiletries and the chocolate bars to the library with him.

He stashed them under the desk for the time being. When Wonwoo came back he showed him the stash. "The chocolate is for Mingyu. As a thank you to you both for looking out for me." Wonwoo smiled genuinely at him. He had money on the outside but it was tied up so the police couldn't find it and the thought was genuine and generous. Mingyu would be thankful for the chocolates. They left the toiletries hidden in the library. They might be useful down the track for a trade.

Finally, Saturday rolled around, a long time coming for Coups. He needed the soccer game. He needed physical release. He ran out onto the field and began warming up. He looked over and saw Jeonghan with Wonwoo on the sidelines and he felt like he forgot how to breathe. Jeonghan's hair was long and silky and he had left it loose so it blew in the breeze. He was wearing a grey ribbed singlet with his jeans cinched tight around the waist. He reclined in the grass, leaning back on his elbows, face turned up to the sun. He looked radiant. Coups willed him to look over, to blow him a cheeky kiss like last week, to give him any attention at all but the boy had his eyes closed as he aimed his face towards the sun.

He ran back and forth along the boundary with the other guys. Mingyu was their team captain and he directed the warm up confidently, moving them from running to stretching to skills. Every time Coups looked over he hoped Jeonghan was looking at him. He wasn't.

Avoiding Coups' eye contact was killing Jeonghan. He looked everywhere but at the tall dark haired boy with the biceps bulging out of his tshirt. He sneaked a peek at Coups running laps, he watched his thighs strain as he stretched, he watched him furrow his brow in concentration as he drilled the ball in between the cones on the grass. Finally the game began and he could relax knowing Coups would be distracted and he could stare at him all he wanted. And stare he did. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the physically imposing boy. He watched him score a goal and his face lit up with joy. He watched him aim his foot at the shin of the tall guy who had tried to approach Jeonghan in the yard. The tall guy hit the ground in pain and Jeonghan's eyes barely avoided the stare of Coups. That was for him and he knew it.

Mingyu's team won again and was on top of the ladder. Mingyu was joyful again and he and Wonwoo quickly disappeared into their cell for a private celebration. Jeonghan stayed out in the sun. He decided that a tan on his bare shoulders might be nice as he laid out flat on his back in the grass. His eyes were closed and he wasn't surprised when he sensed someone land in the grass next to him. "Go away." He said without opening his eyes. No movement.

He gave in and opened his eyes. He hitched his breath involuntarily when he found Coups' chocolate brown eyes inches from his face. "I'm sorry." Was all he said. Jeonghan closed his eyes again. "Good. You should be." He turned his face away. He felt Coups lay down in the grass next to him. "Come on Hannie. I've never said sorry to anyone before. Not for anything." Jeonghan heard his voice wavering and couldn't resist any longer. He opened his eyes and leaned over the other boy, searching his face for sincerity, finding it in his eyes. "Cheol, I'm not like you, okay? I cant just fuck. I want someone to kiss me and hold me. I want someone to protect me and care for me. And I can't share. If I have you I need to have you all to myself. I have a lot to give. But I need it in return. And I don't think you can do that." He suddenly sat up and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them tight and staring off into the distance.

Coups thought about his words. Could he? Could he kiss him and hold him? Could he love him? He didn't know. "Hannie, I don't know what it feels like to love someone. Or to be loved. I'm terrified. To me, love is weakness, it's a chink in my armour. And I need that armour in here. I can protect you but who's going to protect me?" He sat up as well, his body language mimicking the other boy subconsciously. He took a deep breath. "I want to try, Hannie, please give me another chance. Please? Come to my cell again after lunch. We can do whatever you want. Just let me be with you for a few hours." Jeonghan knew he had him. He felt triumphant, victorious, and just a little bit fluttery in his stomach. "Okay." He smiled at the boy with the dark mop of hair and was rewarded when he smiled back at him.

 

Jeonghan had never considered himself a manipulative person until he wound up in prison. Now, standing in front of a polished metal mirror, he realised he had been the whole time. While the drugs were in control he had manipulated everyone in his life. His family, his friends, his workplace, his clients. He had made them believe he was something he wasn't. In the end he was no better than anyone else locked up in these cells.

He brushed and brushed his long hair until it was pure silk and left it loose. He wanted to feel Coups' hands running through it. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist it. He felt triumphant. He had played a dangerous game and won. Barely. But he had managed to manipulate the other boy right into the palm of his hand. The most feared person in Cellblock 17 was waiting to give him whatever he wanted.

Being gay had always been a disadvantage on the outside. It had always been something to hide, a source of shame, the root of his anxieties. He had tried to deny himself since he was ten years old. Girls liked him. Guys didn't. He desperately wanted to live a normal life, have a wife and kids, be the kind of son his family wanted. When he was fifteen he got drunk at a high school party, tried to kiss his crush who was Captain of the basketball team, turned up at school the next Monday and was jumped by five guys. The whole basketball team dragged him into the toilet block and as Jeonghan curled up in a ball on the disgusting wet floor they kicked him to within an inch of his life. He wished they had killed him. Three days later he found a bottle of pills in his mum's bathroom, took them all, and woke up in a psych ward.

He never tried to hurt himself again. He changed schools and hid his social anxiety by sticking to himself. _Like nature's patient sleepless eremite...._ College wasn't much better. He had a few disappointing sexual experiences before losing interest in the academic and social aspects and dropping out to take the full time job at the Department Store.

Now he found himself in a place where the most valuable thing he had was his body. His looks, always a source of shame and disappointment, now became something of value. Something to be traded. They were also a liability. He needed protection. He wanted to feel wanted, he wanted to feel taken care of. He knew where he would find it. 1D.

He had showered and dressed in a clean singlet, jeans and briefs. It felt so good to have shower gel and deodorant. When he felt fresh and clean he felt like everything was okay. He decided that he had made him wait long enough. Jeonghan returned to his cell for the 2pm count and once the guards left he went to 1D.

He found Coups waiting for him on the bed. The butterflies of anticipation fluttered in his stomach again. Coups could play his own games and was waiting for him shirtless, fully aware of the magnificent state of his body, hoping to have an effect on the other. It worked. Jeonghan didn't hesitate. He moved on top of him slowly and deliberately. He was already hard inside his jeans without even being touched. It was a relief to be able to stop pretending he didn't desperately want the dark haired boy underneath him.

He buried his face in the crook where Coups' neck became his shoulder. His skin was creamy and smelled amazing and his chest was dusted with a light layer of dark hair. Jeonghan poked his tongue out and gave Coups' neck little kitten licks and was surprised when he dissolved the other boy into giggles. "I'm ticklish." Coups' confession was breathless. "Where else are you ticklish?" Jeonghan was ready to find out. He sucked at one pink nipple and rubbed his thumb across the other and enjoyed the feeling of them hardening at his touch. He looked up to see Coups relaxed with his head on the pillow and his eyes closed. He accepted it for the time being but when he went down on him he would make him watch.

His mouth continued further down, and Jeonghan enjoyed the feeling of Coups' hard stomach under his lips, especially when the boy stiffened and giggled again. He kissed him gently next to his belly button and stroked the dark patch of hair that lead down to where he wanted to be. "Pants off." Jeonghan commanded and Coups raised his hips as Jeonghan pulled down his jeans and briefs. Coups' cock was no less impressive the second time. It was hot and hard and Jeonghan was ready to experiment with it.

He poked his tongue out again and mimicked the kitten licks he had placed on Coups neck. He gently flicked the tip with his tongue and used his hand around the base. Coups groaned out loud when Jeonghan swirled the tip of his tongue around the slit, enjoying the salty fluid that was leaking in anticipation. He leaned over and took the whole knob in his mouth and gave it one suck and then stopped. He wasn't watching. "Open your eyes. I'm not doing it unless you watch me." Jeonghan's voice was soft but commanding and Coups had no choice but to obey. He leaned up on his elbows and watched his cock disappear in and out of Jeonghan's hot wet mouth. His breathing became harder and faster and Jeonghan matched it, sucking harder and faster until Coups begged him to stop. "Stop. Please..." He could barely get the words out.

Jeonghan stopped. He sat back on his heels and stripped his singlet off and tossed it aside. Coups was breathless and sweating in the hot cell. He was out of his mind with desire to get inside Jeonghan. He had never felt like this before. He reached out towards the fair haired boy kneeling in between his legs. He had to get closer to him. He couldn't wait.

Jeonghan knew he had him right where he wanted him. Breathless, sweaty and impatient. He resisted Coups' hands reaching out for him and stood up. He dropped his pants and released his own erection and climbed back on the bed. He laid on his back and allowed Coups to roll over on top of him. He wanted to feel the weight of the other on top of him, covering him, dominating him completely. Coups attacked his neck with his mouth, sucking fiercely at the soft skin, grinding his erection against Jeonghan's own hard cock.

It was Jeonghan's turn to close his eyes. His head rolled back as he enjoyed the feeling of Coups on top of him. Jeonghan had thought he wanted to be in charge but with Coups grinding against him, sucking at any available patch of skin, he realised he had changed his mind. He wanted to be dominated. Coups used his fingers to open Jeonghan's hole, pressing two fingers inside him as he thrust his body against Coups' hand. He was hungry for it, he didn't care about the pain, he wanted Coups to own every inch of him.

"Fuck." Jeonghan muttered through clenched teeth as Coups continued to rub his insides with his fingers. His body was out of control, his hips bucking hard against Coups hand, his breath becoming heavy and ragged. Finally Coups took his fingers out and as he rolled a condom over his cock and pushed it inside Jeonghan he growled with the intensity of the pleasure. He rode Jeonghan's body hard, groaning and growling with each thrust, filling Jeonghan's insides completely.

Pain and pleasure combined inside Jeonghan, making him wild, giving him thoughts and feelings he never knew existed. He pushed Coups up and off him and rolled over, allowing Coups to enter him from behind, pumping his own erection as Coups slammed his cock hard into Jeonghan's body. As Coups reached out and wound Jeonghan's hair in his fist and began to pull hard Jeonghan came into his own hand. He was done, exhausted, but Coups wasn't. He pulled Jeonghan's body up against his and thrust harder and harder, his breath hot in Jeonghan's ear, finally exploding inside Jeonghan's body with a deep growl.

They sank onto the bed completely exhausted. Jeonghan's body was a sticky mess, his hair was a disaster, he could barely move his legs. But as he lay naked on Coups' bed he felt the dark haired boy's lips meet his. Their tongues tangled together in a sweet caress that mirrored their tangled limbs, and Jeonghan felt Coups' fingers in his long hair, and in that moment there was nowhere he would rather be.

 

Joshua's eyes peeped out accusatorily from his nest of blankets. "Have fun with your rapist?" Jeonghan was about to apologise to the sad scared boy but something switched inside his head. "Yep." He rolled over on his bed to face the other. "Speak to me like that again and I'll help hold you down next time." Joshua squeaked and hid. Jeohngan felt momentarily bad but it didn't last long. Power. It was delicious and addictive. He knew Joshua wouldn't be giving him any smart remarks for a while. He sat up and brushed his long hair again and turned on the tv. This time he didn't ask Joshua if he minded.

He spent Sunday the same way as Saturday, filling the time in between meals and counts with Coups'. He was addicted to power and addicted to Coups. Something had ignited inside him, an awakening, a light that burned brighter every time Coups pushed himself inside Jeoghan's body. Jeonghan realised he was still an addict. He had found a new and different drug.

Monday morning arrived and everyone dispersed to their relevant jobs and school. Jeonghan smiled to himself as he walked to work and opened up the library. It was his turn to open and close up for the week which he didn't mind. He was always awake early anyway and Wonwoo could do with a break. He set to work returning the few books that had been dropped into the chute over the weekend. Mostly crime novels. It had only taken him a few weeks to learn that his fluent reading and writing skills, and partial college education, put him over and above most of the other prisoners in terms of ability. He was able to read for fun. Not many others could. Most could barely read enough to get by.

 _A thing of beauty is a joy for ever:_ _Its lovliness increases; it will never_ _Pass into nothingness; but still will keep_ _A bower quiet for us, and a sleep_ _Full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing._

For the first time ever Jeonghan understood how truly privileged he was. To be able to experience the joy of Keats, not just to read the words written, but to know and understand them.

A few old guys wandered in and took up their place at the chess and checkers boards. Mingyu wandered around, his quiet constant presence a source of comfort for Jeonghan. Wonwoo rushed in, breathless, running late as per usual. Jeonghan smiled at him. The kid might be a genius but time management was a problem. He seemed distracted, looking around for something to do, fidgeting with pens and pencils on the desk. "You okay?" Jeonghan asked but he just received a smile and a quick nod in return.

Jeonghan returned to his poetry book. He wondered if Coups liked poems. He guessed not. Judging by how pristine the old book was he guessed that not too man of the citizens of Cellblock Seventeen did. He fingered the pages absentmindedly, trying to concentrate, his mind filling with irises of chocolate brown and dark curls that were just a little too long.

 _A thing of beauty is a joy for ever:_ _Its lovliness increases; it will never_ _Pass into nothingness...._

A thing of beauty is a joy forever... Coups certaintly was a thing of beauty. Jeonghan wondered what had happened to him in his life to make him end up here a murderer. He had this fierce shield, this seeming unpenetrable armour, but Jeonghan saw the cracks. He knew he would find a way through.

 _but still will keep_ _A bower quiet for us, and a sleep_ _Full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing_

The cell belonging to Coups was as close to a bower as Jeonghan was going to experience any time soon. It was cool, and quiet, and a place of sweet sleep and quiet breathing. He settled back into the chair, wondering if he could teach Coups the joy of poetry, wondering if there was a joy in Coups' life for Jeonghan to learn about and understand. Fighting, dominating people, scaring them. Jeonghan knew there had to be more. There had to be something else deep down inside. He was shaken out of his reveire by the loud speaker over the desk blasting it's tinny instructions at them. "Jeon Wonwoo, report for social worker, I repeat , Jeon Wonwoo, social worker."

Wonwoo jumped up and walked out without a word or a backwards glance for the boys he left behind. Mingyu looked at Jeonghan quizzically who shrugged in reply. Mingyu sat and spoke to Jeonghan, they had exchanged pleasantries a few times, but Mingyu wasn't known for his ability to converse. "Social worker is bad news." Mingyu said. "Some people see them regularly. Wonwoo doesn't. This means a bad news from the outside. Or a transfer." Jeonghan wanted to ask questions but Mingyu had already closed down again and walked away.

Wonwoo returned within half an hour and explained the visit away with a wave of his hand. "My mum has cancer again. She's had it before. It's curable." Mingyu looked at him in horror but Wonwoo sneaked a kiss on his chin and quelled the boy's concerns. "I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it." They said no more.

Wonwoo and Mingyu finished up some tasks and left the library at the end of the day, heading over to block 1 to get dinner. Jeonghan was still daydreaming, absentminded, lost in his own world of Keats and Coups and sweet sleep and bowers. The last few old guys finished up their game of chess and Jeonghan chuckled when he saw one sullenly hand over a few chocolate bars in defeat. Chocolate was high on the list of prison currencies. Cigarettes were as well. Jeonghan was sure other, more illegal, items were traded around but that was a hole he was sure he needed to not fall into.

Jeonghan was locking up the library door when he heard footsteps behind him. He smiled to himself, expecting the velvety deep voice of Coups to fill his ear. Instead he heard something unfamiliar. The hot rancid breath of a stranger washed over him. He instantly felt a cold dread creeping up. "Hey cutie." The voice was vaguely familiar. The hands on him were not.

Jeonghan whirled around to find the tall blonde guy, the one who approached him on his second day, the one Coups dropped on the soccer field. "Your boyfriend hurt me the other day." He leered as his hands pressed Jeonghan against the door. "Now I want to hurt something of his." He grabbed a fistful of Jeonghan's ponytail and pulled hard. He shoved his other hand down the front of Jeonghan's pants and squeezed his hand tight around Jeonghan's cock, his nails digging in for extra effect, squeezing and giving a slight pull. Jeonghan let out a cry of pain and fear from somewhere deep inside as his knees buckled.

He tried to look around for help, anyone to pay attention, provide some relief or response. But everyone was busy minding their own business walking back to the units for dinner. Industries had just let out and the yard was full of people but no one looked over to the scene unfolding outside the library.

Coups walked back to unit 1 tired from a long day. He was over this banal industries work, it was hot and hard, and the long hours were eating into any time he could get with Jeonghan. He walked in to find Mingyu and Wonwoo around the long table in the common area. They were chatting quietly in their usual way, smiling at each other, picking at the trays of dinner in front of them. "Where's Jeonghan?" Coups asked as they both turned to look at him. "It's his week to lock up the library." Wonwoo explained and turned back to his food. "So what. You two dumb shits just left him in there alone?" Mingyu looked suddenly concerned. Wonwoo just shrugged and continued eating. "Anything happens to him and you two are fucking dead." Coups called out over his shoulder as he headed down out of the unit and towards the library.

 

Coups felt sick. He had a bad feeling as he ran from the unit back across the yard. He knew he shouldn't have trusted that Wonwoo would keep an eye out for Jeonghan. He had no choice though. He was assigned to the Industries and couldn't be around during the work day. He would have to give very clear instructions to that dumb giant Mingyu. As soon as he got close to the library he heard a sound that turned his stomach to ice. He saw him on the ground. It was that guy. The tall blond guy who had tried to grab Jeonghan when he first arrived. The one who Coups kicked in the soccer match. Jeonghan was curled up in a ball on the cold hard concrete, tiny sounds of pain and fear leaking out of him, his breath coming in small gasps for life. The tall guy was still kicking him in the back.

Coups flew at him from behind and roared, overtaken by a primal instinct, rage and anger awoken violently inside him. He grabbed the tall guy by the back of his head, grabbing a handful of his hair. He had learned a long time ago that there was no unfair way to streetfight and grabbing the hair was an effective way to disable someone. He took a fistful of the guy's hair and pulled down hard.

It stopped his kicking. "How fucking stupid are you?" Coups growled in his ear. "Everyone knows he's mine. Get the fuck out of here. Watch your back. I'm coming for you when you least expect it." The tall guy with the blond hair took off running back to his cellblock. Coups wasn't letting him go. He knew that as much as he wanted to pound the living shit out of this guy until he bled to death it was only going to make things worse. If he was caught and hauled off to solitary who would look after Jeonghan then? And the odds of getting back to Cellblock Seventeen after a stint in solitary were slim to none. He had to let the guy run. For the time being.

He squatted next to the thin figure on the ground. He was crying softly. Good, thought Coups, he's conscious. He reached out and touched him and the boy flinched in fear. "It's okay. It's me, Cheol. It's going to be fine." He whispered gently as he lifted the boy into his arms, wincing as he groaned in pain, silently willing him to be strong. The tiny body in his arms weighed barely anything as Coups hauled him up against his strong chest. "Cheol..." A small voice whispered as skinny arms wrapped around his neck. His biceps bulged as he carried the injured boy across the yard and into unit 1. Most people ignored them, knowing better than to look, in prison everything was none of your business. Some people couldn't help but stare knowing this was going to be trouble.

Coups carried the boy straight through the unit into 1B. He laid him down gently on his own bed wile Joshua hid terrified under his nest of blankets. Jihoon and Hoshi followed him into the cell ready to assist. Coups lifted Jeonghan's shirt gently off over his head and rolled him onto his side. He felt down his back and breathed a sigh of relief when there were no broken ribs. Every time his hands moved he heard Jeonghan whimper in pain. He was badly bruised on his body but nothing was broken and he had no head injuries. He would be okay.

Coups sent Jihoon for ice and Hoshi for painkillers. They scattered under instruction as Coups climbed onto the bed and settled Jeonghan against his chest. He stroked his long hair and tears filled his eyes as he felt the tanged matt where the guy had pulled his silky locks into a mess. He sucked back the tears, remembering Joshua was in the cell, but silently cursed himself. This was all his fault. He was so cocky during that fucking soccer game. He wanted to impress Jeonghan, showing off and kicking that guy, and he had just got him hurt. _Jeonghan, a life with me will be a life of pain_ , he thought sadly. He wanted to soothe him with his voice but he knew Joshua was listening to everything from under his blankets.

Jihoon and Hoshi returned with what they could come up with. Jihoon had found a few ice packs and Hoshi had pulled two codeine pills from their supply. Coups swore in his head when he realised the time. _Fuck. Counts in a few minutes._ "Be strong. I'm coming right back." Coups whispered to Jeonghan as they hid the icepacks in his shelf. They covered Jeonghan up with a blanket and he looked like he was sleeping. They had to leave him. They had no choice.

The count seemed to go forever. Officer Boo was accompanied by a new guard and they were intent on doing things right. Boo looked into 1B and saw Joshua asleep on one bed and Jeonghan asleep on the other. "Cellmates really do start to act alike." He laughed to himself and moved on. As soon as the unit was secured Coups went back to Jeonghan and decided to move him. He picked him up again and took him to 1D. Jihoon followed with the icepacks and they wrapped them in tshirts and held them against Jeonghan's back as he whimpered on Coups' bed. He still hadn't spoken. "Get out." Coups said. "Come back ten minutes before next count. Start planning now. Retaliation is tomorrow." They nodded. They knew what to do and Coups was in no mood to wait.

As soon as they left his cell Coups let his tears flow. He had been beaten before, so had Jihoon and Hoshi, pretty much everyone had copped it at some point but Jeonghan was too pure for this. He didn't deserve it. He took him into his arms and held the ice on his back himself. "I'm sorry. I'll make this right. This was my fault but I will get him back." He pressed his lips into Jeonghan's hair and closed his eyes. Finally the boy spoke. "It's not your fault." His voice was even smaller than his body. It broke Coups' heart. Jeonghan lifted his head at last and closed his eyes when he saw Coups' tears. He had been so scared. For the second time in his life he had curled onto a cold hard floor while someone kicked the shit out of him. The only difference was last time no one cared. No one picked him up off that cold wet bathroom floor and held him while they both cried.

"Stop." Jeonghan said as he reached up and wiped at Coups' face with his hand. "I'm not that hurt. I was so scared Coups. He put his hand down my pants....." Coups felt adrenaline rise in his chest. "He didn't do anything to you? Did he?" Jeonghan began to shake. "He just grabbed me. It hurt. I was scared...." His voice trailed off as he was overwhelmed by Coups' arms. He cringed when the boy held him tight but the pain was outweighed by the comfort. He could breathe again. He was safe.

Coups stopped with the icepacks that were already melting in the heat of the cell. "Take these." He said, holding out the codeine in his hand. Jeonghan shook his head. "No. No pills." Coups sighed. He was right. An ex addict. "It's just a few painkillers Jeonghan. Just two. No more I promise." Jeonghan took them and swallowed them with some water and sank back against Coups' chest. They had a little time before the next count and Jeonghan had to return to his own cell. Jeonghan's head rose and fell with the steady breath in Coups' chest and didn't know if the warm feeling inside was because of Coups or the painkillers. But he felt better.

 

Mingyu stirred in his sleep, rolled over and broke out into a smile when he saw Wonwoo sitting up in bed. "Come here to me." He mumbled and held his arms out towards the smaller boy. Wonwoo got up and went to him, expecting to find Mingyu ready with his cock hard, prepared to receive a pounding. But the boy, yet again, just wanted to cuddle. He sometimes had bad dreams and wanted Wonwoo to hold him.

The next morning Wonwoo rolled over and looked at the enormous boy sleeping on the opposite bed. This had been their routine for the last six months. He couldn't believe it had been so easy. A few soft smiles and a wink or two and the boy had been his. And he was safe. He knew Mingyu was in love with him. He sometimes wished he felt the same. But nothing mattered to Wonwoo besides surviving and getting out. Mingyu's protection ensured his survival. It wasn't so bad. He gave his body up a few times a week while he zoned out and pretended he was somewhere else. He smiled at the boy and spoke gently to him and it was enough. The other wasn't very smart and was desperate for any affection thrown his way and Wonwoo had mastered the art of disassociation.

Lying came easy to Wonwoo. It was the basis for his whole life. His existence was built on lies and deception. He had been running his hacking scheme since he was 14. It had started as a way to boost his own lagging grades. He had no time for study when he had computer networks to examine and destroy. He would stay up all night in his room, accompanied by only the gentle hum of his hard drive, his face illuminated in blue. Friends were just associations, judged by their worth and their usefulness in his life. Same with family. They didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the armies of code that ran across the screen in front of him.

He never thought he would get caught. In his mind he was the smartest active hacker in the system. Unfortunately someone out there somewhere was smarter. He was arrested and charged and sentenced. As soon as he arrived in Cellblock 17 he attracted attention. His slim body and his soft friendly face saw all eyes drawn to him immediately. When he saw the giant watching him walk across the yard he knew he would be able to use him.

Wonwoo was originally celled up with that freak Joshua and he wanted to spend as much time out of the cell as he could. Mingyu had a reputation as being a loose cannon, and this combined with his huge size made him formidable and dangerous. Consequently he was celled alone. A few shy and gentle smiles in his direction was all it took for him to come to Wonwoo. "I want you to be mine." Was all Mingyu had to say to him. It was the usual way of the cellblock. The dominant one chose. The other either submitted willingly, was forced to or was left alone. They were rarely left alone. Wonwoo went to him willingly, knowing it was either Mingyu or the one they called Coups. Coups was smart but Mingyu wasn't. He knew he had chosen correctly. The night he caught Officer Boo in Hansol's cell with his pants around his ankles he finally got what he wanted. He asked to switch cells and the Officer had no choice. Wonwoo was allowed to finally get out of the cell with Joshua and was moved in with the big dumb boy who was head over heels for him.

He hadn't expected Mingyu to fall in love. Wonwoo's gentle affection had melted the bigger boy's constitution. As he lay in Mingyu's arms while he told him all the sad stories of his life Wonwoo almost felt bad for using him. Almost but not quite.

Mingyu told him about his Dad's illness and death, his mother's crippling depression, the two little sisters who relied on him to survive. He told him the story of his arrest, the police taking him into custody while his sisters clung to each other crying in the street, the guilt he had to live with knowing they were now in foster care. Wonwoo stroked his hair and held him while he cried and pretended to care. He was a shitty person and he knew it. It didn't matter. He only cared about surviving this hellhole and getting out in one piece to get back to the only thing he truly loved. His computers.

The arrival of Jeonghan in the Cellblock had taken some of the heat off Wonwoo. Someone softer and prettier than him drew everyone's attention. He even saw Mingyu sneaking a look at him out the corner of his eye. Mingyu was quick to look away, fully unaware of the fact that Wonwoo couldn't have given a shit if he checked out the other boy. Wonwoo decided quickly that a friendship with the pretty boy would suit him. He was nice to him and helped him with what he needed. He encouraged him to go to Coups. It would make for some interesting action in the cellblock which had gotten significantly boring lately.

He watched on with delight when it did cause trouble, Joshua being dragged screaming to the shower block, Coups walking around like a lost puppy, Jeonghan's brain being overruled by his dick. Weaknesses were being exposed everywhere and Wonwoo couldn't be happier with the way things were working out. Especially now he had the news he had been waiting for.

The envelope arrived through the legal mail system and was labelled "Prisoner Placement Committee." He hid it until Mingyu went to work. He opened it and was delighted to read the contents. He had been approved for low security. He would be moving to a low security facility, at a time and date to be determined by the placement committee, and would be granted the ability to work out in the community. It would be finalised after a meeting with the social worker and the prisoner placement committee. He jumped for joy. He knew he would be able to get his hands on a computer once he had community work privileges. And at the end of the day that was all that mattered to Jeon Wonwoo.

He headed down to the library in a rush. He was late but Jeonghan wouldn't care, he was like that, easy enough to push around. Even if he was pissed it didn't matter. Any day now he would get the call up and he would be out of this shithole for good and if he could leave a little chaos in his wake it would be even better.

 

Jihoon and Hoshi were excited. Things had been way too boring around here for too long. They had their plan formulated and were ready to take action. They just had to wait for the right time and place. They decided the best place to enact their plan was at work. They all worked in the industries block, along with the tall blond guy who was their target, and they had resources at their disposal hidden in the building. They wouldn't even have to smuggle in what they needed.

Jeonghan woke the next day and ached all over before he could even open his eyes properly. He sat up and groaned, and he knew Joshua was in the bed next door, loving every minute of it. He couldn't wait for an opportunity to get the smug little shit. He'd had it with his weirdo cellmate. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up and almost fell back with pain.

He sank back onto the bed just in time to see Coups come in. "How are you today?" He asked quietly. Tears filled Jeonghan's eyes. "I'm okay." He said. He wasn't but he wanted to be strong for Coups. He knew he felt guilty enough already. Coups helped him up off the bed and led him to the shower block. He stood watch over him while the hot water ran over his bruised and battered body, he helped him wash his hair and get dressed, and he helped him get his breakfast. Anyone who looked at them received Coups' infamous death stare. He didn't care who saw him taking care of Jeonghan. In a few hours people would remember what happened to those who crossed him.

He walked Jeonghan to work and watched as he opened the Library. "You stay in here until I finish work. I'll come and get you at the end of the day. Ok?" Jeonghan nodded. Coups cupped his cheek with one warm hand and leaned down to his lips, kissing him softly, letting out a sigh of approval when Jeonghan responded and kissed him back. "Watch your back Hannie." He whispered as he left the library. Jeonghan settled in his chair and resumed his poetry book, ignoring the fierce fire that ran up the inside of his back.

Coups waited outside the library door and was pleased when Mingyu turned up for work alone. "Hey. Dumb shit." Mingyu stopped when he saw Coups waiting for him. "What the fuck? Jeonghan was jumped by some creep. Don't let it happen again." Mingyu tried to push past him and get in the library door. He might have been bigger than Coups but he wasn't stronger and the shorter boy blocked his entry. "Watch out for him or someone will have to watch out for you." Coups said, anger rising in him, annoyed at being disrespected. "I only look out for Wonwoo. I haven't got time to babysit your precious boyfriend." Mingyu tried to hide the uneasiness in his voice. Coups began to laugh. "Wonwoo? He doesn't give a fuck about you. If you think he does then you're even dumber than I thought. When he ditches you I'll still be here. So today I want you to think long and hard about who you'd rather have on your side Mingyu." Coups allowed the tall boy to enter the library and headed to the Industries block for work.

Coups walked through the barrier gate and then the metal detector. Finally the pat search. It was Officer Boo which always made Coups cringe. The others just gave a cursory pat but Boo seemed to really enjoy his job. Certain parts of it anyway. He stood in the typical stance while Boo felt his arms quickly, ran his hands up and down his sides, and then the legs. Boo squatted and his hands went right up into his groin of one leg first and then the other. Coups wanted to drop kick him in his gross pervy face. It was over quickly and he entered the workshops to look for Jihoon and Hoshi.

They were all set. It would go down after lunch, as close to the end of the day as they could push it. Coups looked at the clock in the workshops, he rolled his sleeves up and got to work, sweat soon dripping in the heat of the metal building. Everyone who worked in the Industries looked forward to winter. In the cold weather it was the only place you could get warm. In the warm weather it was unbearable.

Finally, ten minutes to go before knock off time, and they were ready. Hoshi had the shiv pocketed. Coups handed around the gloves. They circled their prey, who was alone near a corner, Jihoon grinning with maniacal delight. Hoshi walked straight up to him. "Have fun with Jeonghan?" The tall guy looked at Hoshi, then over at the frightening Jihoon, then back to Hoshi. "The long haired guy? Yeah I did. Coups should watch his back." Coups was behind him. "You should watch yours." He grabbed his arms from behind as Hoshi pulled the shiv. He sliced him down his forearm as the tall guy watched, his eyes widening as he saw the blood begin to run. He was distracted by the shock, never saw Hoshi pass the shiv to Jihoon, failing to respond when Coups spun him around so his back was exposed. "You'll never kick anyone again you piece of shit." Coups said calmly into his ear as he held him still by one arm. Hoshi grabbed the other arm and held him tight. He looked over at Jihoon and was delighted to see him in his element. Jihoon masterfully ran his hand up the tall guy's spine, found the spot he wanted and punched into it with the shiv. The first punch didn't break the skin but the second did and as he pulled the flat blade out he twisted it and the guy dropped to the ground.

They discarded the shiv and their gloves and pushed the unconscious guy into the corner. They lined up for their pat search and exited the Industries block in silence. As soon as they made it back to Seventeen they could relax. They never spoke a word as they walked through the final barrier.

Jeonghan looked up from the desk to see Coups smiling at him from the doorway. "Ready to lock up Hannie?" He smiled softly at Jeonghan who melted. He silently chastised himself, but really this had already gone to far, he was falling in love fast with the dark haired boy who smiled at him with all the sweetness in the world. Coups helped him up out of his chair, not failing to notice he was still wincing in pain, and escorted him to the door to lock up.

As they headed into unit 1 for dinner an alarm went off over the PA system. Guards started running everywhere, some securing the main barrier out of the Cellblock Seventeen, some running to provide assistance. "What's happening?" Jeonghan looked at Coups with concern in his eyes. "Nothing for you to worry about baby." Coups' voice was velvet in his ear. "But that guy who hurt you wont be kicking anyone else ever again. You're safe now. No one will dare touch you." Coups ran his fingers through Jeonghan's hair and quieted his concern with a slow deep kiss.

 

It was 3am. Officer Boo un mastered the outside door and slipped quietly into the block. It was silent. His boots squeaked as he walked across the polished concrete floor. He wished the permanently lit artificial lighting in the common area would dim. It was hard to hide his shame in the cold glare of bright white.

This had been happening for three months. It started out with a kind word, a casual conversation, a gentle smile. The boy had arrived in Cellblock Seventeen with a fresh face and an infectious energy. He was almost childlike in his vigour. Short fair hair and huge dark eyes that stared right into your soul.

Officer Boo was easy prey for the boy. Hansol's innocent face hid a masterful ability to manipulate people. From the very first day Hansol picked the officer as lonely, trusting and not too clever, and clearly in conflict with his sexuality. He seemed like the type who was pushed around at school and walked into the first job that gave him some authority. The sort of guy who would marry a nice girl and have a few kids and pay a guy to give him handjobs in a back alley. Hansol had seen them everywhere, especially in the justice system, mostly in the police force but here in prison too. They were easy to manipulate and Hansol would do anything to get what he wanted.

Boo entered the cell. Hansol was waiting for him. The light was off and Boo felt comfort in the darkness.

He heard him before he saw him. "Hi Officer." The boy's voice was soft. "I've been waiting for you." Boo felt hands run up his thigh. He shivered involuntary and felt his cock harden inside his pants. Hands were moving quickly to remove his heavy utility belt and it crashed to the floor with his pants. His keys and his torch and handcuffs all hit the ground too. Boo silently hoped his torch wasn't smashed but he didn't have time to worry. Thick lips were mouthing at his cock through his boxers and his knees buckled under him as he felt for the bed.

Hansol was a master at what was his specialty. He removed Boo's boxers and took his whole length in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, his head bobbing up and down furiously. Boo gritted his teeth, desperate not to cry out, willing himself to hold on longer but he was already on the edge. Hansol's mouth was hot and wet and his tongue pressed on the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock as he sucked. Boo saw stars as he got closer and closer and he couldn't help but groan out loud as he came. He shot his come down the boy's throat before he could even consider trying to hold on longer and had to push the boy's head off him or he would have just kept sucking.

As soon as it was over Hansol wiped his mouth and sat up. "Did you bring me my treat?" The boy's seemingly innocent eyes shone in the dim light of the cell. Boo stood up and pulled his pants up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny package, heavily wrapped and sealed, and handed it over as the boy squealed in delight. "Thank you." He kissed the officer gently on the cheek. Boo gave him a warning. "Make sure you hide it. After that incident today in the Industries there's a ramp planned for tomorrow after lunch." Hansol nodded his understanding as the officer left.

Ugh. As soon as he left the unit Hansol went straight into the shower block. He brushed his teeth and washed his hands. He felt like throwing up. A couple of puffs on the weed and he would feel like it was worth it though. He never took his clothes off. He never ever let Officer Boo touch him in return. It was always the same. He sucked his cock until he got what he wanted and then the officer left to deal with his shame and Hansol remained to deal with his own.

All his life he had been giving up his body to get what he wanted. Ever since he was old enough to realise he could. He didn't even feel anymore. It was all an act and one that he could turn on and off like a switch. He rinsed and brushed again, desperate to get the taste of Officer Boo out of his mouth, the feel of him off his body. He stared at himself in the mirror and wondered if there was someone out there who could make him feel something again. Love, happiness, sadness, even anger. He was so detached he felt nothing.

Officer Boo didn't look back. His shoes squeaked as he crossed the polished concrete floor on the way out. He looked at his watch. 3:40am. Just in time to meet his offsider for the 4am count. He breathed out deeply and finally began to relax. He walked out of the main door entering the outside cage, taking his key bunch out to unsecure the master door. It was then that he noticed him sitting outside the door in the dark. The one they call Coups. He stood and slowly moved between Boo and the cage door. "I saw you in the cell. I saw you with him. He'll turn on you in a heartbeat if I make him." Officer Boo went cold all over. He didn't want to believe him but somewhere deep inside he knew he was right.

"What do you want?" He asked the prisoner, staring him down, eyes glaring in the dark. "Right now? Or in the future? Right now I want to be next on the list for a library job. In the future, well I'm no psychic, I'll make that call when the time comes." The dark haired man grinned to himself and moved out the way, allowing Boo to leave the unit.

Boo felt anxiety wash all over him as he entered the officers station. "You okay?" Chan asked him. "You don't look well. Were you in the toilet all that time?" "Yeah. Must have been something I ate." Boo replied as he looked for his torch. He breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't smashed. It was time for the 4am count.

 

Hansol spread the word as soon as everyone was up. "Ramp this afternoon. Be prepared." The unit was a quiet hive of activity. Various items of different value were hidden in secret places. Drugs, weapons, mobile phones, all were hidden in places which Jeonghan never considered. Milk cartons with false bottoms were sealed shut. Items were sealed in rubber gloves and pushed up into toilets. Some people used their bodies to conceal their contraband.

Coups had his usual hiding places. He relied on Jihoon and Hoshi to take care of their main stash but he had a small trove of treasures he didn't trust to them. Or anyone usually but he had an idea.

Jeonghan came to Coups cell. "What do I need to know about for the ramp?" Coups' eyes sparkled with delight as he had to chuckle. "What do you have to hide?" Jeonghan went red with embarrassment. "Nothing." He admitted sheepishly. Coups took him by the hand and pulled him close. He stroked a loose lock away from Jeonghan's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. His body felt like it was melting into the other boy as their tongues danced with each other in the doorway of the cell.

"Actually." Coups decided to voice his plan. "You can help me. Do you want to help me?" His deep velvety voice was heavy with anticipation. Jeonghan swallowed and nodded. Coups pulled a pill bottle out from under his mattress. It didn't contain any pills. Inside were a long and sharp razor blade, a mobile phone SIM card, and a rolled up piece of paper. "Can you hide this for me today?" Jeonghan looked at him, confused, he wanted to help but wasn't sure how. His innocence played all over his face and Coups felt himself growing hard in his briefs. "Same place you hide my cock baby." Coups breath was hot in his ear and his hands went up under Jeonghan's shirt as he sucked at his earlobe.

"I'll put it in there for you." Coups' mouth had moved down from Jeonghan's ear to his neck and as his hands roamed and wandered the long haired boy felt his body come alive. Before he knew what was happening he felt himself agreeing. Coups took him to the shower block and locked them in the cubicle. He resumed work on Jeonghan's neck as the boy writhed and soft moans escaped him. He ran his fingers through Coups' thick dark hair and went weak as he felt hands tugging at the waistband of his jeans. "Coups..." He moaned loudly. "Cheol.... call me Cheol..." Coups pushed his fingers inside Jeonghan and loosened him up, making him moan and rock against his hand. Coups opened a condom packet and tied the pill bottle inside the rubber before pushing it up and inside Jeonghan's body. He kissed his neck, enjoying every minute of the other submitting to his request, he would be hard all day thinking of Jeonghan hiding his contraband inside his body. "Be a good boy and keep it hidden and I'll give you a big fat reward later." His words were husky and made Jeonghan shiver. He wanted that reward.

Jeonghan settled into work feeling slightly uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and felt the bottle shift into a better position. He released an audible sigh of relief. He didn't know how he was going to be able to concentrate on his work.

He had become intent on ignoring Wonwoo. Coups' words about him abandoning him had sunk in. Coups was right. If he had waited for him that day he never would have been beaten. You were never more vulnerable than when you were alone in prison.

Wonwoo didn't seem to care. He was a million miles away. They returned to the Unit for lunch and then went back to the library in silence. Mingyu's protective presence always looming in the background. He and Wonwoo might not be on the best terms at the moment but both he and Mingyu knew they had pissed Coups off once and that was once enough.

Jeonghan lost himself in the beauty of Robert Browning and tried to distract himself from the constant feeling inside his body.

 _Escape me?_ _Never---_ _Beloved!_ _While I am I, and you are you,_ _So long as the world contains us both,_ _Me the loving and you the loth_ _the nerves at strain,_ _To dry one's eyes and laugh at a fall,_ _And, baffled, get up and begin again..._

He was starting to scare himself. He was falling in love and this was never part of the plan. Was Coups loth, like in the poem, or did he have real feelings for Jeonghan? Jeonghan needed to find out. He was daydreaming about Coup's eyelashes, seemingly too long and dark to be real, when the speaker overhead blasted it's tinny command. "Jeon Wonwoo, report for transfer, I repeat, Jeon Wonwoo, transfer."

Wonwoo got up from his seat and walked out. He headed towards the unit to gather his stuff, already neatly organised, waiting for this day for weeks. MIngyu ran after him in confusion. "What's, w-w-wait, what's going on?" The tall boy stuttered in between heavy breaths. "I'm leaving. Transfer to low security." Wonwoo turned away and kept walking. Mingyu was still confused. "Did you ask for this? How long have you known." Wonwoo whirled around. He was annoyed. This was taking too much time. "Yes I asked for this you big dumb piece of shit. And I've known for weeks. Now leave me alone. I gotta go." Wonwoo ignored the crumpled face of the boy he walked away from and headed into the unit.

He sat on his bed and packed everything he owned into a clear plastic bag. He looked up to see Mingyu watching him vacantly from the doorway of the cell. "Did you even care a little bit? Ever?" Wonwoo shook his head. "No. I needed protection and it was you or Coups." He went back to his packing and the next time he looked up Mingyu was gone.

Mingyu returned to the library and Jeonghan was immediately concered. "Is he really going?" His voice was barely a whisper. He had to ask but he was afraid to open a wound on the taller boy. He received a nod in reply. He had expected tears, anger, even yelling but all he saw on Mingyu's face was the blank disassociated stare of true shock and loss. Jeonghan felt for him. He hoped he would be okay.

They left the library together, Mingyu walking close behind Jeonghan, taking Coups' threat seriously. They arrived back at Unit 1 to find the place in chaos. Guards had moved through the unit, tearing it apart. Everyone's bedding and clothes were strewn all over the floor. Letters were scattered into the corridor, mattresses were upturned, toiletries were emptied out, food was confiscated. Coups' cell was the worst, as was the one belonging to Jihoon and Hoshi, everything they owned was scattered out onto the floor.

Jeonghan looked around in horror but everyone else just seemed to be quietly tidying up their stuff, returning items to their places, fixing beds and shelves. Jeonghan was surprised to find his stuff relatively untouched. His toiletries were still intact and his bedding was scattered but the damage was minimal compared to others. Coups had nothing left in his cell. It was all out on the floor. Hansol's cell was also relatively untouched. Mingyu's was not too bad. He felt sorry as he watched the giant scoop up his clothes with tears in his eyes.

Tidying up kept everyone busy until the 6pm count and mastering of the outside door. As soon as the unit was mastered it exploded with activity. Everyone searched for their contraband in their hiding spots. Everyone was pleased to find that it had survived. Coups indicated the shower block and Jeonghan followed him.

As soon as the door closed behind them Jeonghan fell into the arms of the strong dark haired boy. "Take it out. It's driving me crazy." He begged. "Please Cheol....." He released a low moan as Coups retrieved the bottle and replaced it with his fingers. "I thought about it all day. Never thought I'd be jealous of a plastic bottle." Coups chuckled softly into Jeonghan's ear as the boy bucked his hips against his fingers. He used his other hand to drop his pants, his erection hard and hot, and he didn't waste any time as he bent the long haired boy over the washbasin and plunged the whole length of his cock into Jeonghan's body.

Mingyu loomed in the doorway of cell 1A . "Need something?" Jihoon asked as he looked up. "Yeah." Mingyu stared down at his feet. "What do you want?" Jihoon leaned over and felt around under his mattress for their stash. "Anything to make me sleep." Mingyu smiled sadly at Jihoon who handed him two pills. "See Coups for payment." Mingyu nodded. Coups would have something in mind. The usual payment was a future favour to be called in when needed and Mingyu had no choice. He needed to forget tonight. He took both pills and fell back onto his bed, staring at the roof for what felt like hours, before he got up and headed for the shower block.

 

The cell was quiet and cool with a pleasant breeze blowing from the pedestal fan in the corner. Jun sat on one bed, Minghao on the other, radio playing in the background. It hadn't taken them long to put their cell back together after the ramp. Their clothes were the only things really thrown around. Even the guards knew not to mess with the Triad.

Jun stretched his long legs and tried not to doze off. All they did in here was sleep. He looked over at his cousin on the other bed and started to laugh. "Fucking crying again Minghao! You need to stop reading those sappy romance novels." Minghao just laughed in between his tears. "You know how much I love them. I'm a romantic person Jun." Jun threw a pillow at him. "Ha! You're just lovesick for that tall guy that works in the library. That's the only reason you go down there!"

Born into the Triad, they had moved with their family from China as part of the Triad's long term plan to branch out into other countries in a major way. Jun's father was a leader of the syndicate, and Minghao's mother was his sister. Jun would take over from his father when the time came and Minghao would be his deputy. They were raised together to ensure an unbreakable bond. Trust and loyalty were everything to a triad leader. But that was years of training away. Right now they were considered uninitiated. A stint in prison was part of their initiation and they were locked up as they had taken the wrap for someone higher up in the chain.

Minghao put his book down and looked at his cousin. The two were raised as brothers but couldn't have been more different. Jun was savage and sarcastic, handsome and sharp-featured, charismatic and aloof. Minghao was friendly and funny, cute and clever, and sensitive. They had both been raised with privilege and culture. They were educated, they had travelled, they were both skilled in martial arts. In prison they were untouchable. No one messed with the Triad, especially not with a syndicate leader's son, and with money at their disposal Jun and Minghao were doing their time with ease.

Minghao rolled over and looked at Jun. "You're right though. About Mingyu. What does he see in that Wonwoo guy? He's so.... I don't know... Plain? Boring?" Jun laughed. "As opposed to you? Mr Spectacular! What are you going to do? Go down to the library and do a song and dance number for him? Maybe a sexy dance?" Jun jumped up and started gyrating wildly on his bed. "Oooh Minghyu, I'm so hot for you.....OW!" Minghao threw his book at Jun and got him right on the ear. Jun got down off the bed and rubbed it and pouted at the other.

"Don't tease. It's not fair." Minghao was upset. He was sensitive. He laid back down on his bed and stared at the roof. He didn't know how Jun did it. He might be happy enough in here just hanging out with his cousin and jerking off in the shower but Minghao wasn't. He was lonely. He wanted the comfort of another human being, and not just his annoying bony cousin, who only climbed into his bed when it was too cold to sleep. He wanted to feel the warmth of someone who cared about him, not just as a cousin and brother, but as a person and as a man.

He turned away from Jun and stared at the wall. He didn't know what it was about Mingyu that captured his attention so much. He was super tall and so handsome. His jaw looked like it was chiselled out of marble, his eyes were black as night, and matched his glossy straight hair. He was broad across his chest and shoulders and Minghao had never seen him in the gym but he knew what ever Mingyu was hiding under his tshirt would be hard and tanned and delicious.

He felt blood rush between his legs and changed his train of thought. The physical attributes weren't what attracted him. He had a quality, intangible but present, of beautiful sadness. He had tragedy in his heart and Minghao could feel it.

He sighed and picked up his book again and found his page. Jun stared at him. Minghao ignored him. He moved closer. Minghao continued to ignore him. Finally he couldn't ignore him any more. "WHAT?" Minghao lost his patience. Jun started laughing again. "Do you love me?" Minghao nodded. "Most of the time. Why?" "Because..." Jun had a huge grin on his face. "I know something that's going to make you happy...." He rolled away and faced the wall. "But if you're just going to be mean to me then maybe I won't tell you." He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

Minghao dropped his book and jumped on his cousin's bed. He swiftly locked him in a choke hold and pretended to squeeze, laughing, as Jun struggled fruitlessly against his superior strength. "Tell me!" Jun rolled his eyes back and pretended to pass out. "Can't speak. Can't breathe." He pretended to gasp. Minghao gave up and let go. "Tell me " He changed tactic and begged cutely. He pouted and made his big round eyes even wider and Jun couldn't resist him.

"Someone was transferred out today." Jun's eyes shone with delight. "Mingyu?" Minghao asked sadly. Jun shook his head. "I thought you were clever. Why would that make you happy?" Minghao thought again for a brief second. "Wonwoo?" He asked. Jun nodded. "Yep. And word is that Mingyu is devastated. Apparently the nerd roasted him when he left, said he never loved him, that it was all fake and he just used him for protection." Minghao's face dropped. "That's horrible." He whispered. He imagined how he would react if that was him. He would be shattered. "Not horrible for you though. If I was you I would pay a visit to the library tomorrow. I think you need some more of those romance novels you love so much. Maybe even a real life version."

Minghao thought about what he said. Would it be dangerous to get mixed up with someone like that in here? Was he only setting himself up for heartbreak? Showing his emotions to someone would only leave him vulnerable. But Jun was his leader, and he was his deputy, and if he had the blessing of his leader then maybe it would be the right thing to do. Maybe he should put himself out there. "Jun. Are you sure I should do this?" Minghao looked to his cousin for approval. Jun nodded. "Yeah. We're stuck here for a few more years. You might as well find happiness somewhere other than novels and cups of ramen."

 

Jeonghan leaned back in quiet bliss on Coups' bare chest. This had quickly become his new favourite pastime. His hair had been brushed to within an inch of its life and he knew Coups loved the feeling of it hanging over his chest. After the chaos of Wonwoo leaving and the ramp this afternoon he was ready to just relax. He heard yelling off in the distance. "What now." He grumbled into Coups' chest, hiding his face in his hair, hoping it had nothing to do with him.

Hoshi appeared in the doorway. "We need help. Bring a blade." Coups jumped up and searched for his stash of contraband. He found what he was looking for and ran after Hoshi, Jeonghan running after him.

They followed Hoshi to the shower block. Hansol and Jihoon were in one of the cubicles. Coups pushed Hoshi out the way and ran in with the blade. "Hosh, I'm not tall enough, get in here!" He yelled. Jeonghan leaned around the door and gasped. Hansol and Jihoon were struggling, desperately trying to support the half lifeless body of Mingyu. Hoshi gave Coups a boost and he frantically hacked at the makeshift noose hanging from the shower head with the blade. After what felt like hours, but was in actual fact only seconds, the fabric snapped and Mingyu slumped to the ground burying Hansol and Jihoon under him.

Coups pulled at Mingyu's neck and everyone was relieved when he gasped for breath. He began to sob. Hansol just stared at him.  Jihoon grabbed Hansol by the arm and made him leave, Hoshi not far behind them. "Leave us." Jeonghan said to Coups. "I'll help him. You go hide the blade." Coups nodded, understanding, and left.

Jeonghan pulled the huge boy into his arms and held him. Mingyu began to shake and then sob. "He left me." His words choked in his throat. Jeonghan rocked him slowly on the shower block floor. "I know." He said softly. He stroked his hair and squeezed the boy tight. "He never cared. He used me." Another choked sob caught in his chest. Jeonghan hugged him tight again and then stood up. "Come on." He pulled at the tall boy's arm. "Count will be soon. Get your shit together." Jeonghan pulled and he finally stood up. Jeonghan looked up at him. "Mingyu. Don't let him destroy you like this. You deserve better. I don't know if you'll find it in this shithole. But he's gone and you're still here and you need to get out. For your sisters. What's going to happen to them if you don't make it home?" Mingyu shook his head. He didn't know. But he knew Jeonghan was right. He had to be stronger. For them. He had to make it out.

The next morning Jeonghan was pleased to see Mingyu waiting for him after breakfast. They still had a library to run, even without Wonwoo, and Jeonghan still needed protection. He smiled at the tall boy who smiled back. He really is handsome,  Jeonghan thought, surely he can find someone in here who could give him some comfort.

He unlocked the library while Mingyu watched his back. They opened it up and walked in and Jeonghan took up the chair behind the main desk. Mingyu took up his usual place in the background. As Jeonghan filled out the cards and returned the books he was surprised to look up and see Coups standing in front of the desk. "Why aren't you at work?" Jeonghan asked. "I am." Coups grinned at him and sat down. "Looks like I work in here now. I got Wonwoo's old job."

Jeonghan was overjoyed. He took Coups by the hand and showed him all around the library. The fiction and non fiction. How to check the books out using the cards and how to put them away. "The best part is you can read books all day. All you want!" Jeonghan's eyes were shining. Coups looked down at the ground. "You can read books all day. I can't." Jeonghan was confused. "What do you mean?" Coups mumbled as he stared at the ground. "I can't. Read." He looked up. "I can like read well enough to manage but I can't read well enough to read for fun."

Jeonghan felt so small. He had been so insensitive, dragging him around through the books, assuming he loved them. Why else would he want a library job? He found the answer when Coups dragged him behind a bookshelf and wound his fingers through his long hair. "Now we can do this all day..." Coups whispered as Jeonghan pressed his body against him. Their lips locked behind the historical fiction and their kiss became hotter and heavier than either had intended.

Mingyu stood in the library office area. This place looked strange without Wonwoo. Everything in here reminded him of the sweet faced boy with brown hair. But he was gone forever. Mingyu was still hurting. He decided to push his feelings down and hide them. He had to be strong. He looked up and saw one of those Chinese boys sitting over near the novels. Their eyes met briefly and the boy smiled. Mingyu shifted uncomfortably on his feet and looked away. When he looked back up the boy was still looking at him.

Mingyu looked him over. His hair was thick and fluffy and a nice golden brown. He had big eyes and a cute nose. He was tall but not too tall and skinny but not too skinny. His face had a pleasant quality that Mingyu couldn't quite put his finger on. When their eyes met and he smiled again this time Mingyu smiled back. He knew what it was. Warmth. It was warmth. Wonwoo had always smiled at Mingyu, held him tight, said all the right things but something had been lacking. Mingyu never noticed how cold Wonwoo had truly been until he felt the warmth radiating from the boy sitting across the room.

He looked down again. Despite his size he was quiet and shy. He knew that he couldn't offer this boy what he had offered Wonwoo. He couldn't go up to the future triad leader's deputy and make him his. He couldn't offer him protection when he had his own. He had nothing to give him. He didn't know what to do. He just felt like he really wanted to talk to him.

He looked away again and moved to the chair and put his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. He was still feeling the effects of whatever Jihoon had given him the night before. He felt so stupid. What if he had actually killed himself? The drugs had made his mind confused, instead of making him feel better it had made him feel worse, he could barely remember going into the shower block.

He opened his eyes and saw and the fluffy haired boy's face was on the desk too. His eyes were about three inches away from Mingyu's face. Mingyu sat up in shock. "Hi." The boy smiled at him. "Hi." Mingyu smiled back. "I want to take this." Minghao held out a book. It was Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. "I don't know how to do that. Jeonghan will be back in a minute." His voice broke with nerves. Why was the way this boy looked at him making him feel so weird? Minghao smiled and pulled up a chair. "No problem. I'll wait."

 

It seemed so quiet without Wonwoo. Mingyu didn't like to be alone anymore. He had gotten used to the sounds of Wonwoo tossing and turning in the night. He had become accustomed to anticipating the needs of the smaller boy who had ruled his life so covertly. He would wake sometimes, hard and ready, and climb into Mingyu's bed and use his body.

Sometimes he would just be cold and want warmth. He never cared about what Mingyu wanted. Mostly Mingyu just wanted to hold him, to find comfort in a shared embrace, to make an emotional connection. It was always a struggle. Wonwoo would submit, he would allow it, he would always turn it into what he wanted.

Somehow he didn't feel any more alone after Wonwoo left.

The TV was on, bathing Mingyu in soft blue light. At least he could have the TV on now, all night if he wanted, and no Wonwoo to tell him to turn it off at 10pm. A torchlight flashed through the outside window, sighted Mingyu on the bed, and vanished. Mingyu looked at his watch. Midnight. The next one would come at 2am.

He was just dozing off when he saw a figure appear in the doorway of the cell. The door opened slowly and he sat up, surprised to see the soft features of the boy from the library. "Can I come in?" He called out quietly and Mingyu sat up quickly. "Sure." His voice cracked in its drowsiness and he willed himself awake.

"Sorry. Were you sleeping?" The beautiful boy smiled gently at him. His whole face crinkled into the smile and Mingyu was smiling back before he even realised. "Almost." The boy came all the way into the cell and looked at Mingyu's bed, then at the other, and Mingyu quickly moved his long legs over to indicate the other to sit with him.

"I'm Minghao." He said. "I know." Mingyu smiled. "I'm Mingyu." "I know." Minghao laughed and Mingyu joined in naturally. Minghao had the library copy of Wuthering Heights tucked under his arm. "Do you like to read Mingyu?" Mingyu nodded. Everyone thought he was dumb because he was big and quiet. He wasn't dumb at all. People just didn't bother to scratch beneath the surface in here.

"Good. Me too. I love to read." Minghao began to relax. This was going better than he expected. He flicked through to the page he had marked. _"If you ever looked at me once with what I know is in you, I would be your slave."_ Minghao quoted Emily Bronte. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He turned to Mingyu who was staring into his soul. He took a deep breath. "Mingyu, I like you, and I'm glad Wonwoo is gone." He turned away and flushed with embarassment. That sapped the last of his inner strength. He felt a large hand on his back and turned to the other boy, glad the dim light of the cell hid the heat in his cheeks.

"Minghao, I don't really know you, but there is something about you that I like." Mingyu chose his words carefully. "I have nothing to offer you. You don't need protection. I don't have money. You don't need it anyway." He fingered the hem of his tshirt before pulling it over his head. "All I have to offer you is my body." His smile in the dim light was beautiful but sad.

Minghao took a deep breath. His body was as magnificent as he had imagined. His chest was tight, his abs were cut, his skin was the colour of creamy caramel. His hands reached out towards Mingyu's chest, thirsty to feel the skin under his fingertips. He traced the strip of hair down the middle of his chest all the way to his deep belly button. He sucked in another breath and picked Mingyu's shirt up off the bed. "Put it back on. I just want to talk."

Mingyu was momentarily disappointed. Put it back on? Was he being rejected? He pulled the tshirt back over his head and his heart skipped when he felt Minghao scoot up the bed between his legs and lean back on his chest. "Can i put the lamp on?" He asked and Mingyu nodded. Minghao leaned over and switched on the lamp behind the bed. He settled back against Mingyu's broad chest and flicked through the book again. He read quietly through the book. He seemed to have already read it and marked his favorite passages and he flicked back and forth, reading, smiling, occasionally stopping to read aloud when something really caught his eye. He stopped on one particular part, read it and read it again, then aloud _. "He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._ " Tears filled his eyes. "Sorry." Minghao sniffed and wiped his face. "I love that passage. Lucky Jun isn't here he would give me shit. He says I'm too sensitive." He buried his tears in Mingyu's tshirt.

Mingyu didn't know what to do. Talk to him? Lay quietly and read together and talk? This was so foreign to him. Minghao was still sniffling, but had resumed his search through the novel for the next favorite passage, and Mingyu tentatively reached up with his huge hand. He placed it on Minghao's soft hair and gently stroked. The boy made a funny little noise, halfway between a sigh and a purr, and Mingyu felt weird in his stomach. Good weird. He wanted to make him make that noise again. He stroked again, this time his fingers combed through Minghao's thick locks, and he was rewarded with another deep sigh as Minghao settled deeper into his chest.

They stayed like this until it was almost time for the 2am count. Mingyu never wanted it to end. He had never felt so warm in all his life. He just wanted to pet and stroke the other boy until the world ended and he would be happy. Minghao's watch beeped its ten minute warning and he removed himself from Mingyu's chest. "Can I come back tomorrow night?" He asked, the lamplight burning in his eyes like fire. "Please do." Mingyu said as he leaned in and their lips pressed together in the most intangible of kisses. Nothing more than a gentle peck.

Minghao stroked his cheek with his warm hand. _"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were ahniliated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."_ The gentle caress of their lips before was replaced with a slow burning hunger as Mingyu and Minghao's tongues danced together in the low golden light. They seperated reluctantly, slowly and sadly, and were forced apart by the 2am count.

He was alone but somehow he didn't feel alone anymore.

 

Jeonghan opened up the library. It was cold this morning. Winter would be coming soon. He wondered absentmindedly about the five winters he would pass in this place. No log fires, no cosy cafes, no Christmas trees. He would still have snow. They couldn't take that away from him.

He turned the key in the lock and entered the dark building. He walked around turning on the lights and emptied the chute. There were a few books. Wuthering Heights had been returned and considered checking that one out for himself. Coups sat quietly in the background. Jeonghan noticed that a kettle and some cups had appeared in the corner of the library. He looked at Coups quizzically and the dark haired boy just shrugged at him. "It's getting cold. I know you like coffee." Jeonghan frowned. "Don't be spending money on me. You need it." Coups laughed and drew the fierce long haired boy into his embrace. "Someone owed me." Jeonghan laughed as well as he melted into the other's arms. "You always say that."

Their embrace turned into a kiss, which turned into Jeonghan on the library bench, his legs around Coups' waist. Their hands were everywhere and they were only snapped out of their moment by the annoyed comment from one of the old guys playing chess. "Hey. We don't need a live sex show." He looked annoyed. "What's the matter old man? Forget what it feels like to get your dick sucked?" Coups yelled back at him and they all laughed. Coups lifted Jeonghan off the bench and smiled into the soft skin of his neck. He really liked his new library job. It was better than sweating it out in that Industries Block any day.

The tinny voice shouting through the loudspeaker ruined their mood. "Kim Mingyu report to the officers station, Kim Mingyu, officer's station." Jeonghan looked at the quietly ever present Mingyu who shrugged and left immediately. Call ups to the officer's station were rarely good news. Jeonghan desperately hoped it wasn't more bad news for the tall boy. Although he seemed unusually happy this morning for some unknown reason. The ebb and flow of prison life could turn things either way in an instant.

Jeonghan wandered slowly up and down the shelves, putting books where they belonged, pretending to avoid the grabbing hands of Coups. He giggled and dodged the boy's advances until Coups had enough of the game. He grabbed Jeonghan by the wrists and pinned them high over his head. He pressed Jeonghan against the wall with his body and bit at his neck, then his ear, then sucked his bottom lip. "You better come to my cell tonight. Right after the 6pm count." His voice was heavy with his need. He pressed his groin hard against Jeonghan who allowed a soft moan to escape his lips. "I don't know if I can wait that long..."Jeonghan barely got the words out before the thick lips of Coups bore down on his, desperate and hungry, sweet with the taste of instant coffee.

As they returned to the work area they found Mingyu had returned. He had a bag of neatly folded black and white pants and crisp white shirts clutched tightly in his hands. "What's that?" Jeonghan was confused. "Uniform. I've been given a kitchen job.  I start tomorrow." Coups breathed out a low whistle. "Wow. Mingyu you must have gotten on the good side of someone important." Kitchen jobs were highly coveted. The pay and conditions were both amazing and it afforded you a status in the competitive pecking order of prison. Mingyu sat down on a chair, clutching the uniforms like they were made of gold, never noticing the sweetly satisfied smile of the boy watching him from the corner of the romance novel section.

The day seemed to go on forever but Jeonghan endured dinner and the 6pm count. Finally it was time and he could go to Coups. He found Coups waiting for him at the cell door. He didn't even wait for him to walk in. As soon as Jeonghan opened the door he found himself in the arms of his lover. Coups was instantly insatiable. His hands and his mouth were everywhere. Jeonghan could barely get his shirt off in time. He tossed it aside and Coups ran his hands down Jeonghan's skinny chest. "You're beautiful..." His voice was husky as he ran his thumbs over Jeonghan's nipples, having the desired effect, making him throw his head back in ecstasy.

Somehow Jeonghan felt the relief of the bed underneath his back. He closed his eyes and allowed Coups to explore his whole body. No one had ever made him feel like this before. He felt his jeans being pulled down and as Coups took his half hard cock in his mouth he sat up in shock. He never expected it, Coups had given him no warning, but the sensation was incredible. Jeonghan had never been blown before and he never knew a warm wet mouth could feel so wild.

He groaned and bucked his hips, he felt himself closer and closer to the edge, it was too much and yet not enough all at once. He groaned and pulled hard at Coups' dark curls. "Stop." He begged breathlessly. "Stop. I'm not ready...I want...." His voice trailed off as Coups obeyed, tracing his tongue all the way up Jeonghan's flat stomach to his neck. "What do you want?" He breathed heavily into Jeonghan's ear. "Tell me." He bit down hard and sucked at Jeonghan's neck making the boy squirm underneath him with the combination of pleasure and pain. "I want you." Jeonghan managed in between gasps for oxygen. Coups leaned up on his elbows and pressed his erection, still trapped in his jeans, against Jeonghan's hard cock. "Not good enough. I want you to say it."

He thrust again and the friction of his jeans against Jeonghan's bare and sensitive cock made his back arch. "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me Cheol. Please..." Coups sat back and removed his shirt, fiddling with the fly of his jeans, dropping them around his ankles. "Good boy." He pushed his briefs down and rubbed his hard cock against Jeonghan's. He rubbed their erections together as he used two fingers to open up Jeonghan's hole as the long haired boy moaned and pushed back against his hand. Coups fumbled around for a condom and opened one quickly, rolled it down, and pressed it against Jeonghan's tight entrance. "Tell me again baby." Coups demanded. "Tell me what you need." Jeonghan squirmed under him. "Fuck me Cheol. Please." His moans turned into a whine. "Please. Fuck me hard. I need it." He moaned again as Coups pushed the whole length of his cock inside him.

Coups hooked one of Jeonghan's legs over his shoulder and began to thrust. Jeonghan was in ecstasy, it barely even hurt him this time, and when Coups leaned back and changed the angle of his thrust he hit a spot which made Jeonghan see stars. He lost control of his body as he thrust back against Coups, his moans were loud and low, and before he could control it he came all over his stomach as he called Coups' name out loud.

Coups looked down at Jeonghan and felt satisfied. Jeonghan had screamed for him, called his name, came all over himself. Now he had pleasured Jeonghan he let himself lose control. He thrust harder, rougher, faster. He licked, he bit and he sucked at any part of Jeonghan's skin he could find with his mouth. He rode his own orgasm hard into Jeonghan's body and finally shuddered and stopped. "Baby..." He breathed into Jeonghan's ear. "Baby what are you doing to me?" He ran his fingers through Jeonghan's hair as his body relaxed into the other boy. He kissed him deeply, stroking his hair, enjoying the calm after the storm.

"Hey." Jihoon yelled as he banged on the door. Coups jumped in shock. "Hey shut the fuck up in there. We can all hear you, you horny fucking rabbits, give us a break." Jeonghan dissolved into a fit of giggles and Coups joined in as he snuggled against Jeonghan's bare chest. As they lay together quietly, Jeonghan's hands stroking Coups' hair, Coups finally realised what love felt like. Like he was floating. Like Jeonghan's happiness was the most important thing in the world. Like he couldn't stop smiling even if he tried. Like a warmth, a fire burning inside his chest, a fire that consumed his darkness and replaced it with light.

 

Mingyu got up early and showered. He dressed in his crisp and clean chef uniform. He had never cooked anything in his life. He was nervous. How was he going to get through this?

He held his head high as he walked across the yard early. Kitchen worker shifts were 7:30am to 3:00pm. He would rotate with his team so he worked 4 days on then 3 off, then 3 on and 4 off. Overtime was also a possibility during busy times and special occasions and he would make $7.20 per hour. He worked out that $7.20 per hour, times 35 hours per week was $252 per week. He felt faint. He stopped at the officers station on the way and filled out a request to see the social worker.

He endured the pat search and headed in to the huge industrial kitchen. Everything gleamed white and stainless steel. Everything looked spotlessly clean. The head chef came over and introduced himself as Sangwoo and showed him around. Ovens, dishwashers, processors and mixers were all explained. "So let's put you to work." He smiled at Mingyu who smiled back.

He was put under the direction of the lunch team leader who set him to work chopping vegetables. His strong hands worked with ease and he was done in no time. The team leader was pleased. So was Mingyu. This was going to be fine. Everyone got along well, everyone worked well as a team, and Mingyu was delighted when he realised that not only did they get to make their own lunch from whatever they could find in the well stocked kitchen they also had plenty of spare time to work on different recipes they were interested in.

The lunch team leader, a man in his late 40s called Jung Hwa, explained the culture of the kitchen. "The guards leave us alone. They know this job's so sweet no one wants to fuck up. We can eat what we want and use what we want. They search you on the way in but on the way out they just let us leave. So you can take what you want back to your cell block, within reason of course, and if you do a good job you'll get moved up to the dinner team." Mingyu smiled at him. He wanted to do a good job. The other guys on his team chatted quietly among themselves as they worked hard and Mingyu just followed their lead and made himself useful.

The lunch team finished up their duties at 11:30am and the lunches were collected by unit billets. Mingyu was surprised to learn they had fed around 500 people. The concept of how many the prison held had never really crossed his mind before. "What do we do for four hours now?" He asked the guy working next to him. "We clean up and then we do what we want. Most guys make lunch, eat and then spend the afternoon outside in the sun smoking cigarettes." Mingyu didn't smoke. He found fresh bread and made a sandwich and sat on a chair near the head chef's desk. He ate slowly, enjoying the pace of this cushy job, and noticed a big bookshelf. "Excuse me." He started nervously. "Am I able to look at these?" Sangwoo looked up and nodded at him, turning immediately back to his menu planning.

Mingyu flicked through a few books on pastas, breads, soups. Nothing interested him. He found a book on cakes and took it over to a clean bench. He found flour, eggs and butter easily enough. He needed other things. He hunted through a huge dry pantry and found the other things he needed and got to work. He measured carefully, changed some of the proportions of sugar, replaced the butter in the recipe book with some good quality extra light olive oil. When it was time to bake he stood constant watch over the oven as he was unsure of the cooking time. He whipped cream, grated chocolate and when he was done he stood back in pride. He had managed to produce 6 enormous and beautiful black forrest cupcakes. He eyed them all critically and put aside the most perfect one. He delivered one to the desk of Sangwoo and one to Jung Hwa and packed the other four carefully into a box.

He headed out from work and stolled happily across the yard for the library. He knew Jeonghan and Coups would still be there. He walked in and smiled at his friends, sat down at the table, and pulled out three of the cupcakes. "Oh my God Mingyu. Did you make these?" Jeonghan was impressed. They would have been right at home in one of the trendy overpriced cafes he used to frequent. "I wish I had a latte to go with it." Jeonghan turned on the kettle and the boys were happy enough with instant coffee. Coups didn't want to ask what a latte was.

Mingyu carefully carried the last one back to his cell. He inspected it for any flaw that would make it less than perfect. The cake was moist and rich and not too sweet. The cherry filling was sour and tangy. The ganache was glossy and decadent and he had taken this one most perfect cupcake and decorated it with flaked chocolate and a chocolate heart he had melted and cut by hand. Jung Hwa had been surprised when Mingyu presented him the cupcake but for some reason baking had come easy to the tall boy. He had an instinct for the slight adjustments he had made in the recipe and the results suprised even him.

The cupcake was perfect. He took a piece of paper and scribbled a note and slipped it inside the box with the cupcake. Mingyu was satisfied. He went to Cell 1E and found it empty. Entering someone's cell when they weren't there was something you usually did not do unless you knew them very well or had good reason. Minghyu took a chance. He went in and quickly looked at the beds. One was neatly made with a radio on the bedside table. The other was messy and lumpy with a lamp and a stack of books. He knew. He left the box in the middle of the untidy looking bed, slipped out quickly, and headed for the shower block.

Minghao and Jun walked slowly back from Education. Despite their extensive education and travel before being locked up it had been easy enough to convince the guards that they could only read and write in their own langauge. Consequently, they got to spend their days in Education, rather than working. Education only paid the basic allowance of $12.80 per week so the programs were mostly empty but they didn't need the money. They just needed to do their time easily.

As soon as they entered their cell Minghao saw the box. "Oh." He gasped quietly when he opened it. He hadn't seen cake since he was locked up. It was beautiful. His sweet tooth began to tingle and as he lifted the perfect delicacy out of its white box he found the note. He picked it up to read it as he stuffed a huge bite of the cake in his mouth. _"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."_ Tears filled his eyes. He remembered! It couldn't have been more true. He turned the note over. _Please come to me tonight xx_ He clutched the note to his chest as he stuffed the delicious cake in his mouth. Jun rolled his eyes. "I don't know what's worse. You crying over romance novels or your real life version you've got going on." He smiled as he turned away. He loved his cousin and was happy to see him find the romance his heart craved so desperately.

Dinner time passed. Minghao showered and dressed. He checked the clock. 7:40pm. He fixed his hair and waited impatiently until the 8pm count. Finally the guards moved past the outside windows and Minghao was able to tuck Jane Eyre under his arm and go to Cell 1E.

 

Jeonghan was in his favourite place, resting on Coups' bare chest, his fingers lazily trailing through the layer of dark hair that scattered across his strong chest. Coups seemed distracted tonight. Jeonghan wondered if he would open up to him and talk about what was bothering him. He decided to go first. "My Mum wants to come and visit me." Jeonghan mentioned almost abstractly. "Is that a problem?" Coups mumbled into Jeonghan's hair. "I don't know. I don't know if I want her to see me in here." Jeonghan leaned up and looked at Coups in the eye. "I've changed. I know I've only been here a few weeks but I feel like I'm a totally different person."

He reached up and stroked the long dark curls hanging across Coups' forehead. Coups melted inside. So was he. He felt cold wash over him. Cracks in his armour were starting to form. He sighed deeply as he settled into the resignation of his situation. He was in love. It made him feel warm and safe and cold and scared. He felt happy and sad and free and trapped. He felt like a storm was brewing inside him, wild and dark, unpredictable in its uncertainty.

Coups wound his fingers in the long fair hair that made him weak. "All I can say is that you should be grateful you have a mother who wants to come and visit you. Mine could be dead for all I know. I haven't seen her since I was 9. My grandmother raised me since then and hasn't contacted me since I was first locked up. She didn't even come to my trial." Jeonghan stared in horror. He had no idea how lucky he was  really. Coups was trying to be nonchalant but Jeonghan could see through it.

"That's awful." Jeonghan said softly. "Yeah well it's not just me. Hoshi's mum was a crack whore too. Jihoon can't remember his. Mingyu's mum is still in a mental hospital." Coups sat up and looked Jeonghan in the eye. "Let her come. If you push her away you will regret it." Jeonghan locked his lips with Coups. He pushed his fingers into the long dark curls resting on Coups' head and moved onto his lap. Their kiss seemed to last forever but finally Jeonghan broke apart to breathe. "You're so smart." He smiled down at Coups' face. Coups died inside a little bit. No one had ever called him smart before.

"What's going on with Mingyu?" Jeonghan asked Coups as they sank further into the bed. It was getting colder and they squished themselves into the warmth of the tiny single bed. Coups had to smile. "He's caught the eye of the Triad Deputy." Jeonghan looked confused. He knew the chinese boys were important and not to be messed with but he really had no idea about anything in the criminal world.

Coups explained to him. "Being a Triad Leader's son is like being born into royalty. He's basically a prince. They have an endless supply of money. Jun's father would have half the prison management on his payroll. They can make anything happen in here. Anything they want or need. He'll take over his father's syndicate one day. Minghao was born to be his deputy. They'll always be together. If Jun dies first Minghao will be expected to commit suicide." Jeonghan sighed. "That's intense." Coups smiled at him. It suddenly dawned on Jeonghan and he sat up in the bed. "The kitchen job!" Coups laughed. "Oh now you get it. If Minghao wants Mingyu to be happy he can get him anything he wants." He reached up and pulled Jeonghan back down into the bed. Jeonghan rolled on top of him and snuggled onto his chest. "Apparently Minghao had his eye on him for a while. Wonwoo's lucky the kid has a level head or he could already be six feet under."

Jeonghan got up. "Where are you going?" Coups pulled him by the arm. "It's almost time for count. I want to go have a shower before the 8pm count." Jeonghan whined. "I'll come back later I promise." Coups grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back onto the bed. "You better come back." He smothered the fair haired boy with soft kisses and made him giggle. "I will. I promise." Jeonghan got up again, walked to the door, and suddenly turned back to Coups. "Cheol? How do you get to change cells?" Coups smiled and winked at him. "You just need someone who owes you a favour."

Jeonghan went back to his cell and rolled his eyes at the lump in the bed opposite his. He was sick of having to run back here every two hours for counts. He knew if he shared with Coups the guards would turn a blind eye at counts as long as they could sight him. The rule was you had to be sighted in your own cell at count. There was no rule about where in the cell. But, like everything else in here, he had no control. He couldn't request to change cells and if he made Joshua's life hell to try and get out he would be the one in trouble. He sighed in resignation, grabbed a clean singlet and briefs and his toiletries, and headed for the shower block. He passed the cute fluffy haired Chinese boy, who he now knew was Minghao, and flashed him a quickly polite smile as the other boy hurried out of the shower block.

Jeonghan showered leisurely, washed his hair and body, and thought of all the places on Coups that he could put his mouth when he returned to the cell. He heard someone else come in and turn on the shower next to him. No one had come near him since the tall blond guy. He didn't know what Coups had done to him, and in a lot of ways he was afraid to find out, he couldn't equate the beautiful, smart and caring boy waiting for him with extreme violence.

He tentatively turned the shower off, dressed and exited the cubicle. To his relief he was met with the sight of a very nervous Mingyu fixing his hair in the mirror. "Hot date?" Jeonghan joked and was surprised when Mingyu turned to him and nodded. His hands were shaking. Jeonghan gripped them tight and smiled at the tall dark haired boy. "You'll be fine. He really likes you." Mingyu swallowed thickly. "I know. I just..." He looked around nervously. "I just really want to make him happy." He whispered to Jeonghan. "I can see now how Wonwoo was just using me. This is different."

Jeonghan felt like an unreliable source of advice but he gave it anyway. "Just take your time and show him how much you care. And be yourself." He patted Mingyu on the back as left the shower block. He headed for his cell, 1B, that never felt like home to endure the count so he could run back to the arms of the boy he was falling in love with.

 

Minghao knocked nervously on the cell door and entered. He found Mingyu sitting on his bed bolt upright. He couldn't look any less relaxed. Minghao would never admit it to anyone but he was nervous too. He was just better at hiding it. He clutched his copy of Jane Eyre for comfort and sat on the bed next to Mingyu. He had a passage in mind and wanted to read it.

_"I see at intervals the glance of a curious sort of bird through the close set bars of a cage; a vivid, restless, resolute captive is there; were it but free, it would soar cloud-high."_

Minghao found his courage in the literary inspiration. He put down the book, took his shirt off over his head, and threw it on the floor. "Let me set you free Mingyu, lets forget about our cage, even if it's only for a while." He moved closer to the tall boy and ran his fingers through his silky dark hair. Their eyes met and Minghao could feel the sadness and fear in the other. "What's wrong?" He asked, stroking his hair and his face, almost drowning in the melancholy energy Mingyu exuded. "I'm scared." Mingyu admitted. "I really like you. But I thought I really liked Wonwoo and he hurt me."

Mingyu continued. "I have nothing to offer you. You've already given me so much. Minghao, I know you got me the kitchen job, and you really have no idea how much it means to me. It means I'll be able to send money to my little sisters on the outside. I've never been able to provide for them." Tears filled his eyes as he opened up. "Minghao, they live in foster care. I don't even know who's looking after them. I have no idea if they're safe or if someone's hurting them. I have no way of protecting them. At least now I can make sure they can get some new clothes and shoes." He turned to Minghao and took him in his arms. "You have no idea. No idea what that job means to me. And to them. And I can never every repay you."

Minghao wrapped his arms around the sad boy. He ran his fingers through his hair, rubbed his back, held him tight. "I don't want repayment Mingyu. I just want your heart. Let me in. Let me love you." Mingyu felt him squeeze tighter. "Mingyu if I just wanted to play around I could have anyone in here. But I want you. I want real romance with real feelings. And I want it from you. I know you have it to give. I can see it inside you. You remembered the quote and you put a heart on a cupcake." Minghao pressed his lips against Mingyu's and when he pulled away he looked into his eyes. "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." Mingyu let down his walls. It was true and he knew it. He wanted it too. He wanted love. He let him in.

He took off his shirt and leaned over Minghao, who laid back on Mingyu's bed, and their bare chests pressed together. The feeling of skin on skin was electrifying. Mingyu sucked his way down Minghao's neck from his ear to his collarbone. Years of martial arts training had given Minghao a body that was both wiry thin and strong. Mingyu could have looked at it forever. He ran his hand across the rippled abs on Minghao's stomach and smiled when the boy twisted and tried not to giggle. "Someone's ticklish." He said quietly. Minghao grabbed Mingyu by the waist and dug his fingers in, delighted when Mingyu squirmed, and laughed. "Yeah, someone being you." He squeezed again and Mingyu went to pieces and Minghao took the opportunity to take control.

He rolled them over so he was on top. He began to kiss all over Mingyu's neck and chest, sometimes barely touching his lips to the other's skin, his hot breath making goosebumps spring up all over Mingyu's body. Minghao didn't have the nerve to tell Mingyu he was a virgin. He had done this a million times in his mind but he had never ever had anyone put their hands on him. Girls had always been around them on the outside, they were drawn to Jun, handsome and charismatic, like moths to a flame. But Minghao had no attraction to girls. He wasn't comfortable expressing his true self on the outside but in here, in this cage filled only with other boys, he was free to be himself.

Mingyu was a bundle of nerves. He was torn somewhere between pleasure and terror. He wanted to make Minghao feel so good. So good that he would never want anyone else to touch him. He closed his eyes as the hot breath of the beautiful boy ghosted gently across his skin. It felt incredible. His breathing became heavy and his cock became hard. His whole body was on edge. His eyes still closed, he felt Minghao's hands fumbling with the button on his jeans and he sat up and opened his eyes. He crumbled when he saw Minghao, a bundle of nerves, his hands shaking. "Are you okay? Do you not want to do this?" Mingyu asked. "Because we can stop." Minghao shook his head and stared at the floor. He decided to be honest. "I'm a virgin. I've never even kissed anyone before you. It's embarrassing but it's true. And I wanted to come here and love you and make you feel good but I don't know how."

"Baby come here." Mingyu gathered the boy into his arms. The tables had turned. He had imagined this boy in his arms, this beautiful boy with the hot body and the sensual, almost cat-like mannerisms, to have had a hundred lovers that Mingyu could never live up to. He stroked his hair and squeezed him tight against his body. "I can't take your virginity. Not with you so nervous."

Minghao was about to voice his disappointment when Mingyu undid the button on his jeans and slid them down to his ankles. Minghao might have been a bundle of nerves but his cock was hard inside his briefs and Mingyu stroked it through the fabric. Minghao felt faint. He laid back on Mingyu's pillows while the taller boy palmed at his crotch and then pulled his briefs down. Minghao felt Mingyu's hot mouth encircle his cock and he cried out in ecstasy. He moaned loudly and his hips moved of their own accord as Mingyu sucked his cock. He gripped Mingyu's hair and pulled it, trying to warn him, "I'm going to come." He managed to get the words out breathlessly and desperately but Mingyu just looked up at him and kept sucking. As he sucked harder, pressing his tongue into the sensitive vein running along the bottom of Minghao's cock, the younger boy thrust his hips wildly and filled Mingyu's mouth with his come. It was hot and bitter and Mingyu swallowed it all.

He wiped his mouth and looked at the boy on his bed, a sweating moaning mess, all rumpled hair and flushed cheeks. He had found something to give besides cupcakes. He would give Minghao pleasure, tonight with his mouth, next time with his body, and he crawled up the bed and wrapped him in his arms.

"Come again tomorrow night. You won't be so nervous now, will you?" Mingyu smiled at Minghao who's mind was still foggy with his orgasm. He squeezed as close to Mingyu as he could. He was right. His nerves were gone. Next time would be his first time.

 

The sun streamed down on Jeonghan's face. Saturdays were his favorite and he stretched out on the warm grass ready for his favorite activity. He enjoyed the Saturday soccer games so much, he loved to just watch Coups for hours, showing off his physical prowess. Coups' agression was a real turn on, Jeonhan finally admitted to himself, and he loved to watch him push, trip and bump the other guys. Jeonghan closed his eyes and tilted his face towards the sun. He was going to end up tanned if he kept spending so much time out here.

He felt a presence next to him and opened his eyes. It was the boy from the library. The one with the fluffy hair and the cute friendly face. Minghao. Mingyu's Minghao. "Hi." He smiled at Jeonghan. "Can I sit with you? I came to watch Mingyu and the company would be nice." Jeonghan smiled back. "Sure." He missed having company on the sidelines. "I'm Jeonghan." Minghao introduced himself and they made small talk for a while as the boys on the oval warmed up and ran their drills.

"I see you in the library all the time. What's your favorite kind of books?" Jeonghan was curious about the boy. He had heard all about him but the boy sitting next to him with the soft voice and wistful eyes hardly matched with the martial arts expert or future career criminal he was described as. "I love to read romance. Angst filled, miserable, heavy romance. Mostly classics." Jeonghan smiled in agreement. "I love romance as well. But I like classic poetry. Mostly Keats, Byron, Browning." Minghao nodded his head in agreement. "That's cool." He said. "I'm obsessed with Brontë. All of them."

The match was about to start. Mingyu looked over and saw Minghao sitting on the sidelines ready to watch him. He walked over and pulled him up on his feet. "Hi cupcake." He whispered as ran his fingers through Minghao's hair and drew him close. The nickname had started as a joke but Minghao liked it so much that Mingyu decided to stick with it.

Their lips met, slowly at first, then harder and more urgent as their tongues searched for each other. A few people snickered and a couple even wolf whistled at them but Minghao was untouchable and could do what he wanted. And what he wanted was to lose himself in Mingyu's lips. They pulled apart breathlessly and Minghao leaned up into Mingyu's ear. "Good luck. I'll come to your cell after the game and give you a massage if you want me to." Mingyu shivered. He wanted him to. "Sounds wonderful." He breathed into Minghao's ear and turned back to his team.

Coups looked on in jealousy. He wanted nothing more than to run to Jeonghan and kiss him passionately in the middle of the oval in front of everyone but he wasn't untouchable and he needed to protect the boy. Retaliation was still possible for the blond guy who they took care of in the Industries building. Coups heard he was alive but he wouldn't walk again. He had to be transferred out to a prison with better disabled facilities. He might still have connections here. Payback was still possible. Then there was the other problem he was hiding from Jeonghan. He owed money to a drug syndicate. Jihoon and Hoshi had accidentally undersold a whole deal and he was $550 short. Even if he gave up his $250 profit and made nothing he was still $300 short. He wasn't mad at them, shit happened sometimes, and he knew they weren't purposely screwing him over so he had to wear the consequences. He just didn't know where he was going to get $300.

But right now all he wanted to do was play soccer and forget his problems for an afternoon. He winked at Jeonghan who blew him a kiss and then dissolved into giggles on the sidelines. He was pleased to see him sitting with Minghao. Coups had never really made a connection with the triad boys. You didn't come to them. They had to come to you. If Jeonghan could form a friendship with the deputy that could really work in his favour. He turned his attention to Mingyu who was explaining formation and strategy to his team.

Minghao and Jeonghan chatted happily on the sidelines. Jeonghan found he had a lot in common with the boy and they had a lot to talk about. Common interests in literature and romance made the afternoon fly by. They had chatted happily to each other but their eyes never left the boys they were watching on the soccer field. Jeonghan was relieved to see that he was right and this gentle boy sitting next to him had real feelings for Mingyu. He deserved some happiness and it looked like he had found some.

Their boys won and ran to the sidelines in jubilation. It was getting colder by now but Mingyu took off his shirt, threw it on the grass, and laid down on top of it. Minghao was on him in an instant. Mingyu had been right, the blow job he had gotten the night before had taken the edge off his nerves, and now his appetite for Mingyu was voracious. He kissed Mingyu deeply, then pulled away and smiled at him, their foreheads gently touching. "You need a shower." He giggled and Mingyu got up and led him by the hand back to their Unit block.

"They seem happy." Coups smiled as he lay on his back next to Jeonghan. "Yeah. Things change around here real quick, dont they?" He turned to face Coups. Coups agreed. "That's the thing about prison. It's such a condensed version of society. Everything in here is almost normal but in a kind of magnified way." Jeonghan rolled over on to his stomach and leaned up on his elbows. "It reminds me of school camp. Where everyone is thrown together in super close quarters and you find out people's real personalities real quick." Coups had to laugh. "I've never been on a school camp."

He zoned out again. He had been doing that a bit lately. Jeonghan wondered what he was thinking about. He wished he would open up to him. Something was troubling him and he wanted to know what it was. He knew he was worried about perceived weaknesses. He knew exposing the true nature of their relationship would leave them vulnerable. He still wished Coups could love him as openly as he wanted him to. He wished Coups would truly let him in.

He decided it was time to do the only thing he could think of. To use the only weapon, the only currency, the only agency he had in here. "You need a shower too." He whispered in Coups' ear and exhaled gently. "Want me to wash your back?"

 

Jeonghan followed Coups into the shower cubicle and locked the door behind them. Coups ran the hot water and they discarded their clothes onto the floor. They stepped into the shower. It was so small that they were pressed up against each other. Coups was already hard. "Remember that first day. When I watched you?" Coups breathed heavily into Jeonghan's ear. Jeonghan shivered. How could he forget.

He turned his back to Coups, his butt brushing against Coups' erection, making the dark haired boy groan with need. Coups' hands were all over Jeonghan, his mouth was busy with the back of his neck, his erect cock rubbing against Jeonghan's butt cheek. "Coups." Jeonghan said, as Coups began to use his fingers to open up Jeonghan's hole. "Cheol.. I've told you to call me Cheol..." He mumbled into a mouthful of Jeonghan's skin. "Cheol. Why have you been so stressed?" Jeonghan wanted information. He knew this was the time to get it. He moved his body away from Coups' fingers and Coups whined in disappointment.

Jeonghan dropped to his knees and took Coups' hot erection in his mouth. Water ran down his face as he sucked and as he felt Coups' knees buckle in pleasure he stopped. "Tell me." He urged. "I need to know." He teased the tip of Coups' erection with the end of his tongue and when he got no response he stood up and grabbed the shampoo. He turned away from Coups and began washing his hair to the instant annoyance of the other.

"Why are you fucking teasing me?" Jeonghan could hear the irritation in his voice. "Because Cheol. This is how I feel when you tease me. I want to be there for you. I want to love you. But you won't let me in."

Jeonghan rubbed shampoo into his hair and tried to ignore Coups' hands, running up and down his chest, all over his back, the they were in his hair massaging the shampoo into his scalp. Jeonghan closed his eyes and silently wished for strength as he tried to resist the incredible feeling. He snapped out of it and turned back to face Coups.

"Tell me." His strength and resolution were fading fast. His eyes betrayed him, filling with tears as he faced Coups, who wore an expression of confusion and fear.

Coups felt the cracks in his armour begun to grow. He wanted to tell him, to share his burdens, to let it all out. But he also wanted to protect Jeonghan from all the bad things in the world. He took a deep breath and let his guard down.

"I'm worried about protecting you. We took care of that guy who beat you up but now I'm constantly on edge wondering if he's got some payback lined up. If it's against me that's fine I can take it. But I can't see you hurt again." Coups turned away and smashed his fist into the shower wall. "Fuck. If you were just some loose fuck boy that everyone was using it wouldn't matter but I fucking care about you Hannie. And it's scary. Ok? You happy?" His eyes blazed with fear and heat and rage all in one. Jeonghan moved closer and pressed their bare chests together under the hot running water. He stroked Coups' cheek and smiled sadly at him.

"I'll be fine. Ok? I'm not a child and I'm not stupid. I've learned my lesson about walking around alone and I have you with me all the time now you work in the library. And when I hang out at the Oval I'll sit with Minghao and no one will come near him." Jeonghan moved their bodies closer and began to suck at Coups' neck leaving a trail of tiny bruises from his ear to his collarbone. He felt Coups get hard again and as they kissed their bodies came alive, pushing and grinding each other, and Coups resumed his work with his fingers pressing inside Jeonghan.

Jeonghan began to moan and grind, he loved the feeling of Coups inside him, fingers or cock didn't matter. It was all so good. He rocked his body against Coups' hand and began to breathe heavily. "I can't wait. I want you to fuck me now Cheol." Coups sucked at his shoulder and then bit down hard in pleasure when he heard Jeonghan say those words he couldn't resist. "I don't have a condom Hannie. I'll have to go in bare." Jeonghan didn't care. He couldn't wait. He leaned his back against the wall. Coups lifted one of his legs up and pushed his cock deep inside Jeonghan. He couldn't go easy today. He was too impatient. Once he was inside he lifted Jeonghan's other leg and held him under the arms as Jeonghan wrapped both his slim legs around Coups' waist.

Coups held his weight easily as he pushed him against the wall and began to thrust hard into Jeonghan's body. The position was incredible, he had never been so deep inside someone before, and as he thrust hard he growled with pleasure against Jeonghan's ear.

Jeonghan began to moan louder and louder, every thrust felt deeper than the last and he soon came hard, as Coups thrust faster into him in the hot steamy shower. Coups moaned through his pleasure, riding Jeonghan's body hard, pressing him even harder against the wall and as he came deep inside, and as he felt the incredible feeling of his bare cock spilling into Jeonghan's body he finally let down his guard.

"Hannie..... I love you Hannie." He gasped into Jeonghan's ear. He continued to thrust through his orgasm as his lips pressed up against Jeonghan's neck. Finally his body was done, he was empty and tired, and he pulled out with a shudder. He stroked Jeonghan's cheek and sighed heavily as the boy moved into his arms. "I do love you Hannie. I can't promise you won't get hurt but I will do whatever I can to protect you."

Later in Coups' cell they stretched out on his tiny bed. Jeonghan was on Coups' pillows and Coups was between his legs, laying back on his chest, Jeonghan's fingers casually running through his hair. "Jeonghan there's something else bothering me. Jihoon and Hoshi undersold my last drug deal. I owe money to a drug syndicate and I don't know where I'm going to get it from." "How much do you owe?" Jeonghan mumbled into his hair, deeply inhaling, enjoying Coups' scent. "Fucking three hundred dollars." Coups swore in frustration. But he did feel better telling Jeonghan. He shouldn't have been so afraid.

"I have it." Jeonghan said absentmindedly. "You should have just asked me." Coups spun around to face him. "What do you mean you have it?" "I have it. Here in my prison account. I mean, I have $500 here, and I can get more if you need it." He leaned in and kissed Coups lightly on the lips. "See. I told you it was a good idea to tell me what's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Coups asked. "That's a lot of money." Jeonghan smiled and ran his hands down Coups' rock hard stomach. "Maybe I'll make you pay me back with sexual favours." He giggled as Coups rolled over to face him, kissing his neck, pushing himself between Jeonghan's legs. "Now I'm some sort of fuckboy." Coups laughed as he lifted Jeonhans shirt up over his head. "Yeah well, you're my fuckboy." Jeonghan smirked as Coups' mouth was all over him. Once again he had played the game and won.

**_A/N: look at this gorgeous man_ **

 

**_So when they release Seungcheol's teaser photo I'm probably going to be deceased so bye and nice knowing you_ **

 

Minghao had a plan. Ever since the night before when Mingyu blew his mind and his cock he had been thinking of a way to get what he wanted. His nerves were gone. He was ready.

Mingyu was in the shower block. It was usually busy after soccer but he had rushed straight there. He had a good feeling. Something was building, anticipation sat lightly in his chest, he was full of emotions. He squeezed out his shower gel and washed himself all over. He usually used soap, he had never had money to splash around on luxuries, but it had been gifted to him from Jeonghan and now he had money he would be able to pay him back. As the rich masculine scent filled his nostrils he felt like a million dollars.

He dried and dressed, and inspected himself in the mirror, and fixed his damp hair. A hairdryer would be handy but of course there were no hairdryers allowed in here. Simple items like hairdryers were relics of a past life. A life where Mingyu lived in a happy home with his Mum and Dad and sisters. A life before sickness, depression, poverty and survival reigned supreme in his life. He sighed deeply when he remembered the constant anxiety of responsibility weighing down on him.

He pushed it down. Deep down. He was ready to walk out of here and go to find Minghao.

As he headed back to his cell he was surprised to find the door ajar. Someone had been in here. The lights he had left on were now off and the blind had been pulled closed. Mingyu was wary. Someone might be in here, waiting behind the door, shiv in hand to slice him open. He hadn't offended anyone lately but his friendship with Jeonghan, and by association Coups, was a risk. He pushed the door open slowly and walked in keeping his back to the door.

He found a hiding assassin. Not behind the door with a shiv but in his bed. Naked.

He breathed a sigh of relief and anticipation combined as he shed the clothing he had just put on. Minghao watched him, wide eyed and silent, as his clothing hit the floor. His perfect body, his milk coffee skin, his long cock hanging half hard against his thigh. Minghao drank it all in with his big eyes. He swallowed thickly and threw off the blanket revealing his own bare skin. It was time. This was how he could show Mingyu he was ready.

Mingyu breathed slowly and deeply as he moved across the bed on top of the other. Every part of Minghao's naked skin was perfect. He kissed him slowly and gently. He knew enough about Minghao's obsession with romance novels to know he would want this to be soft and gentle and flawless. He would make it perfect for him. Exactly how he wanted it to be.

He tasted his lips and tongue delicately and moved his mouth down Minghao's neck. As he sucked gently on one side of his neck his hand caressed the other side firmly. He knew it was right when Minghao arched under him and threw his head back.

He repeated his lips and hands combination on Minghao's chest. One small dark nipple came to life in his mouth. The other hardened as he circled it softly with his thumb. He moved his mouth even lower and used his tongue to trace a line down the middle of Minghao's abs. Something suddenly occurred to Mingyu and as he stroked the other boy's sides with his hands he moved back up to his ear. "Minghao. There's two ways we can do this. It's up to you what you want to do." He sucked on Minghao's earlobe while he waited for the boy to respond.

Minghao had been picturing this in his mind forever. It always happened the same way in his imagination. His face went red as heat flushed over his whole face. His thin arms reached up and he pulled Mingyu closer to him. "I want you inside me. Please."

Shit. Mingyu was instantly nervous. Wonwoo never let him top. But he wanted to. He was so hard. "Ok." He breathed into Minghao's ear. "Then this will be a first time for both of us." He knew what to do. He would do all the things he wished Wonwoo would have done. He silently cursed himself. He had to get Wonwoo out of his mind. It was disrespectful to the boy laying under him. He dipped his head and tasted Minghao's sweet lips, kissing him slowly and gently, so softly that Minghao moaned and pulled him closer.

"I'm not going to break." Minghao was becoming frustrated. He felt needy and desperate. "I know. But you are precious." Mingyu threw his fear and trepidation away and moved between the other boy's legs. He pushed them further apart and gently kissed Minghao's inner thighs, first one and then the other, making him groan and squirm. He used his tongue to tease the soft skin right up to Minghao's tight hole. As he spread him even wider, and used his tongue to tease the boys entrance, he was satisfied with Minghao's reaction. He moved his tongue faster and more urgently, delighting in the wet squirming mess Minghao was becoming, and when he was sure he was ready Mingyu used one finger to enter.

Minghao groaned audibly and pushed back against his hand. He felt so wild, he was so wet and desperate for more, his body had discovered a mind of its own. He was reacting through pure lust and instinct. When Mingyu inserted a second finger inside him and began to rub his insides, his hips bucked and rocked, his mouth making sinful noises he didn't know he could make.

Mingyu couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to make Minghao his, he wanted to push inside him, make him scream his name. He found the condom he had stashed in his jeans and opened it. He rolled it down and positioned himself at Minghao's tight entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked as he stared into the eyes of the beautiful boy under him. Minghao nodded. Mingyu knew that despite all the preparations it was still going to hurt. As he pushed his hard cock slowly inside Minghao he drew him into a deep kiss of distraction.

"Relax and take deep breaths." Mingyu whispered into his ear. "I won't move until you say I can." He worked on Minghao's neck with his mouth and used his hand to stroke the other boy's erection gently. He felt him relax underneath his body and Minghao whispered the magic words in his ear. "Move. Please."

Mingyu began to slowly rock his body, finding a slow and gentle rhythm, thrusting into Minghao's body with care. He wanted it to be good. He wanted Minghao to want him again. He wanted Minghao to want only him. As his body rode the other, building and increasing in intensity, he felt like his whole body was on fire. He jerked at Minghao's erection, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts, filling his mouth with delicate tastes of Minghao's lips and ears and neck.

As he thrust and kissed and pumped his hand he felt goosebumps spring up all over Minghao. The boy began to groan loudly in time with his thrusts. As he moaned louder Mingyu thrust harder and was finally rewarded with a spill of warm liquid in his hand. He abandoned his tightly reigned self control and slammed his cock hard into Minghao and threw his head back as he came. Finally he could relax.

He disposed of his full condom in the wastepaper bin and grabbed his jeans. He pulled them on quickly and whispered "Don't move." To the exhausted boy sprawled in his bed. He disappeared and returned just as quick. He had a cloth and a jug of warm water from the kitchen area. He stroked Minghao's hair and kissed his cheek and washed the mess from his stomach and between his legs. He checked his watch. "We've got about 45 minutes. You need to rest." He took his jeans off and climbed back into the tiny bed which barely contained his long legs and wrapped his body around Minghao's. No one spoke for a long time.

Finally Mingyu did. "I hope it was everything you wanted. I hope it wasn't too hard on your body." He kissed Minghao gently on the cheek. "Most of all I hope you will want to do it again." Minghao smiled and rolled into Mingyu's arms. "It was. And it wasn't. It was perfect. And yes." He reached up with his face to look into Mingyu's eyes. "I most definitely will want to do it again."

 

It was time. He was ready. He was prepared to endure the indignity he had heard about. He just hoped it wasn't officer Boo. It wasn't. It was Lee and Lee. Boo was in the officers station today.

His long hair was shiny and brushed to perfection. He wore the requisite tshirt jeans and sneakers provided by the prison. There were no singlets allowed in the visits centre. He stood in single file with far fewer other people than he expected. Apparently not many got visitors.

One by one they went into the cell, stripped naked, squatted over the mirror, and went through to the visits centre on the other side. Jeonghan was dreading his turn but he also wanted to see his Mum. He walked in and started taking his clothes off. The younger officer of the pair was clearly bored with the parade of naked men he was dealing with as part of his duties. The slightly older and taller one seemed to be enjoying himself. He grinned away as Jeonghan squatted over the mirror on the floor. "Cough." The officer demanded. He complied. They allowed him to dress and he went out the door in the opposite side of the strip search room.

He took his assigned seat at table 4. It was only when the prisoners were all stripped and seated that a big door opened and the visitors came in. Most were women, some young, some older, some with small children. All with the same look of worry, expectation and tiredness on their faces. Jeonghan craned his neck and stood when he saw her.

"Mum." He said and wrapped her in a big hug. He pulled away quickly. The rules were well known. A hug at the start and a hug at the end. No kissing. No touching at anytime. No passing items. No whispering. She smiled sadly at him. "You look great." She said. "I've been so worried. Even talking on the phone, you sounded fine, but I had to see for myself."

She could never know, he thought, that just a few weeks ago he was beaten badly. The worry would kill her. He flashed his brightest smile. "It's fine here Mum." He almost hated to admit he was finding his way so well in here. He had never fit in, never found his place, always been an awkward outsider. But in here, in cellblock seventeen, Coups was the king and he was his queen. A king was always at risk from assassins and usurpers but he was still in charge. And who was in charge of the king? The queen.

She looked him over critically. "Somethings different about you. You've changed." He laughed. "Of course I have. Shit's hard in here Mum. It's not a holiday camp. It's prison." She looked wistful. She knew a long time ago he was never going to turn out to be the son she wanted. But she never expected her firstborn, so sweet and pretty, to end up in prison.

They only had an hour and it went quickly. Jeonghan talked about the library and the soccer games. He told her he had made a friend. A good friend. He left out the part about all the wild mind blowing sex he was having. She talked about her work, family, anything really. It bored him. He pretended to be interested. In reality he hated to admit it but she was just eating into his time with Coups.

When time was up they hugged again. "Do you need more money?" She asked. "Yes please." He smiled at her. "Come again. Not too soon. Ok?" She turned and left.

He returned the way he came in, through the indignity of the strip search cell, and back to the cellblock.

He stopped by the officers station on the way back. He needed a form to fill out to get a cheque drawn from his account. He would fix the mess Coups was in. He wouldn't admit it but he would do anything for the dark haired man with the long eyelashes who had so much inside him. Love, anger, joy, pain. It was all inside him. He was like a tightly wound spring ready to explode at any minute.

Jeonghan took the paper handed to him. It seemed straightforward, name, address, amounts etc. It had to pass the manager but everyone knew he didn't look into things too closely unless you were on a watch list and Jeonghan hadn't been around long enough to be on a watch list.

He was about to walk off when Officer Boo leaned out of the window and called him back. "Cell transfer." He said. "You're moving." Jeonghan stopped and stared at him. "Moving where?" Officer Boo smirked. "1D. You share with Coups now." He smiled in a way that made Jeonghan's skin crawl. "Whether you like it or not."

Jeonghan held his poker face until he walked away. Then he rolled his eyes. The dumb shits supposedly running this place really had no clue. Officer Boo thought he was dropping Jeonghan in the jaws of the lion and seemed pleased about it. He had no idea this was all Jeonghan's idea.

Coups had something on everyone in here. He could make almost anything happen. Jeonghan had to admire his resourcefulness. He had obviously come into cellblock seventeen with nothing and risen to the top using only his brains and his ability to manipulate. Yet no one had ever told him he was smart, or beautiful, or loved.

That was changing.

Jeonghan walked into his cell and grabbed a plastic bag. He unceremoniously threw all his personal items into the bag. Clothes, toiletries, a few library books. He didn't have anything else really. He folded his bedding and added it to the big clear plastic bag. He looked around. Nothing. He didn't even say goodbye to the waste of space in the other bed peeking out at him.

He dragged everything he owned two cells down where he would have everything he wanted. The only thing he wanted. Coups. He threw the bag on the bed and began to pull out his clothes. He stacked his toiletries neatly on the shelf and put his books on the bedside table. He made his bed and went down to the showers, desperate to get the feeling of the strip searches off him, and washed his whole body from head to toe. He dried and dressed and wrapped his long hair up in a towel. He felt much better.

He returned to his new cell and took his clothes off again. Even though it was only afternoon he was feeling quite lazy. He stretched out in his bed, the sheets cool against his naked skin, the tv playing quietly in the background. He was just about to close his eyes and doze when his new cellmate walked in from the yard.

"What are you doing?" Coups looked at Jeonghan in the bed opposite his, his loose wet hair spread across the pillow, his bare body visible from the waist up.

"According to Officer Boo I live in here now." He smiled at Coups and rolled over to face the wall. He closed his eyes and his smile turned into giggles as he felt the fully clothed Coups climb in to the tiny bed behind him.

For the first time in a long time he felt like he was home.

 

Joshua was perpetually afraid. He had good reason. He had never known the luxury of a nights sleep in a safe place. He had been tormented by the demons in his mind since before he could remember.

Something he couldn't remember was family. A real family. Shifted between various foster homes and group houses since before he could walk he had never developed a sense of settling.

No one wanted the anxious child, the paranoid child, the impulsive child. When he finally ended up in cellblock seventeen, cell 1B, it was the longest he had lived anywhere. He knew he had a cellmate once before but he couldn't remember who he was or why he left. Joshua had trouble remembering lots of things. He wasn't alone long before the long haired one arrived.

Joshua didn't like the long haired one. He was putting thoughts into his mind. When the long haired one was around he had to hide. Especially when the long haired one began to help Coups. Coups was scary. Coups would hurt you if he wanted to. He would punch you or kick you, sneer and pull your hair, push his dick inside you while his friends watched and laughed. The long haired one was sent to his cell just to control his brain. He wasn't sure at first but after a few days he knew. Coups must have put him there. Ever since the long haired one arrived he had been hiding more and more every day. He needed his special chocolate to give him the energy he needed to reflect the ideas the long haired one was trying to put in his brain. But it would all be okay. He had been told about the one. The one who was coming soon. Someone was coming to save him.

He was taking some of his pills and saving the others. He didn't know which were which. He knew he liked the white ones, he didn't like the blue ones, and he didn't take the pink ones. The pink ones where the ones which made his brain foggy. He couldn't be foggy. He had to stay alert just in case.

One day when he was hiding the long haired one got his stuff and left. Joshua could emerge again. He got his paper out and began to write down all the confused word salad in his mind. He wrote down his plans. He wrote down the rule and the codes and the ideas. He drew a picture of a bird. He hid it when he was done, afraid of the return of the long haired one, or even worse if Coups came for him. No one could read his plans. No one could know. Someone was coming to save him. He hadn't been told who but only that he would know when he saw him. He folded it and hid it inside an envelope.

He curled up in his bed and hoped that while he slept he got further instructions.   


Lee Seokmin has been working at the prison for a while but was new to cellblock seventeen. His younger brother, Chan, had been on the roster there for a while and was always on about how it was the easiest run in the whole prison. He changed over from the constant adrenaline of high security, needing a break, and found that this suited him. He didn't mind working with his brother, he was a good officer, and he kept their personal connection well hidden from the prisoners.

He knew what Officer Boo was up to. Everyone knew. He thought he was so clever, so sneaky, but it was so obvious. Seokmin liked the guy. He was pleasant and a good worker. But he was in too deep. That Hansol boy had him completely by the balls. He wondered how a smart guy like that could get so easily sucked in. Boo could lose his job, he could lose his girlfriend, he could even get arrested and end up in prison himself. He was crazy. All for the fun of getting his dick sucked.

Seokmin liked fucking around with the prisoners, especially the new ones, and he had got the one with the long hair a few times to his amusement. He had it in for the one they called Coups. He knew he was up to all sorts of shady shit but they could never get anything to stick. The guy was like Teflon. Coups had got his claws into the new prisoner immediately and they all thought it was a highly amusing idea when Boo suggested the cell them up together.

"Hey Lee." Boo called out to him. "Someone has to go speak to Hong about his medication." Seokmin got up from his chair. "I'm guessing you want me to go?" Boo nodded. "He's either diverting it or stockpiling it. We don't know which. But we mainly just need to make sure someone's not standing over him for it. He's on some pretty heavy shit." Seokmin nodded. He had read the case notes. Anxiety and schizophrenia. Pretty hard to manage. He wondered how to deal with this. If he wasn't taking all his medication he would be paranoid and delusional. Seokmin had seen it all when he worked in high security.

He decided that his smart ass act wasn't going to get him anywhere. He would have to go in softly. He walked across the quiet prison yard. The prisoners were mostly at work or education. The prisoner called Hong couldn't work. He was listed as having a billet job, which was a general cleaner in the unit, but had been permanently designated as 'sick in cell'.

Seokmin had read all of Hong's case notes leading back to his first admissions as a juvenile. It was pretty horrific. Was the kid sick because of the life he had led, or had he led a shit life because he was sick. _Shit_. He did a great job of pretending to be such an asshole. Inside he was a really nice guy.

He walked into unit 1. It was empty except for one occupied bed in one cell. Everyone else was out working. He approached Cell 1B quietly, opened the door, and peeked in. All he could see was a lump stuffed under a huge pile of blankets. Seokmin's first thought was 'how did he manage to get so many blankets?' His second thought was wondering how he could get him to come out without scaring the living shit out of the kid.

He sat on the bed opposite the lump and spoke gently. "Come out Joshua. Please." A face appeared and retreated quickly. He tried again. "Come out Joshua. I won't hurt you. I'm an officer." "They're the worst ones." Joshua said meekly from inside his nest. "I'm not. I've come to see if you're okay." Seokmin crooned gently, his voice calm and quiet, as if he was coaxing out a toddler. Joshua poked his face out of the blankets again. His eyes were as big as saucers as he examined the face across from him. When Seokmin saw the face appear he automatically broke out into a sunny smile.

Joshua sat up in the bed and stared at him. "I know who you are. You're the one. You've come to save me."

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**_A/N: less than 3 hours until 'CLAP' prepare yourselves it's going to be rough!_ **

**_In case you were curious my Seventeen bias is Hoshi have a look at his adorable fucking_** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ ** _face_** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

 

Jihoon was wild. He had put in so much effort, making sure he carefully undersold the deal, without anyone noticing. Somehow Coups had got out of it. Jihoon had no idea where he got the money from. He had no one on the outside to help him out and he didn't have the money in his prison account.

"Calm down." Hoshi said, trying to pull him towards the bed, already tired of the little man's ferocious mood. "I can't calm down. Fuck him. He's fucking Teflon. Nothing sticks." Jihoon was so mad. He was bored with the pecking order in this unit. Coups was only on top because he had Jihoon and Hoshi behind him. Everyone knew Jihoon was the muscle and Hoshi was the brains. Jihoon was frustrated with the power Coups had in cellblock seventeen.

Stabbing that guy in the industries block was a fun distraction for a while but Jihoon was bored again and his mind was ticking over with ways to get more power.

Hoshi wasn't so bothered. All he wanted was to eat chocolate and get Jihoon naked. Outside that he really didn't care who was in charge or who had the power. He wasn't sold on Jihoon's plan to overthrow Coups but he would go along with whatever the other boy wanted. If Jihoon was successful Hoshi would be by his side. If Jihoon went down then Hoshi was going down with him. It was just the way it was.

He pondered the angry, scary man pacing back and forth in the tiny space between their beds. He was everything Hoshi had in this world. His best friend, his lover, his family. It was all wrapped up in the tiny package furiously pacing and planning and thinking. Hoshi reached out for his hand and caught it. "Stop. Relax." Hoshi implored, his eyes begging, his hand squeezing tight.

Jihoon softened. The only thing in this world that could soften him. The only one who could make him melt. He gave in and sat down on Hoshi's bed. "We deserve more. You deserve more." Jihoon said softly as he leaned over Hoshi and pressed his lips gently against Hoshi's cheek. "I don't need more. I have you. That's all that matters." Hoshi said. He had him now and wasn't letting go. His hands quickly fumbled with Jihoon's jeans, unzipping the fly and pulling them down.

Jihoon gasped as he felt Hoshi's hands down the front of his briefs. Hoshi took advantage of his open mouth and plunged his tongue inside. As they kissed hard Jihoon thrust himself against Hoshi's hand, his erection was straining, he needed release. He broke their kiss and tore at Hoshi's tshirt, pulling it up and over his head, discarding it to the floor. He was desperate now, desperate to fuck out some of his stress and tension. He bit down hard on Hoshi's collarbone and smiled to himself as the other boy moaned and twisted under him. "You like that?" He asked, mischief glinting in his eye, already knowing the answer. "You know I do." Hoshi gasped as Jihoon continued to bite down hard at the soft skin on his chest. He moved his way down slowly, sucking at Hoshi's skin, until his tongue was tracing the edge of his jeans.

Hoshi lifted his hips and allowed Jihoon to pull them down. Jihoon licked his lips at the sight of Hoshi naked underneath him, his face flushed pink, his hard cock dripping from the end. "Fuck. You still do it for me after all these years." Jihoon growled as he stripped his own remaining clothing and pulled the sheet over the top of them both. He was in no mood for taking it slow or easing in. He didn't need to. He knew Hoshi's body better than his own.

He pushed two fingers in and stretched. Hoshi just threw his head back and arched his body to give Jihoon better access. As Hoshi spread his legs wide Jihoon stroked his cock and pushed it inside. He heard Hoshi gasp as he grunted and forced the whole length in. He lay still, waiting to feel the boy under him relax, and as soon as he felt it he began to thrust.

He took his stress out on the boy under him. He pulled one of Hoshi's legs up over his shoulder and thrust hard into his body. He grunted and groaned as his hips thrust at an increasing speed. Usually Jihoon was a playful lover, never gentle but always fun, but something was different today. He just wanted to fuck all of his stress away and he felt his orgasm edging close. He couldn't control it. He just wanted release. As he rode hard against Hoshi's body he felt hands gripping his hips. He looked down at Hoshi's face and was stunned to see lust and arousal had been replaced with confusion. Hoshi's face brought him back to reality. As their eyes made contact Hoshi's voice came out small and choked. "Woozi. You're hurting me." He whispered.

Jihoon slowed his movements and bent down to kiss Hoshi's neck. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. What had come over him? Fuck. Hoshi was the one person in the world he never wanted to hurt. "I'm so sorry Hosh. Do you want me to stop?" Hoshi's grip on Jihoon's skin became gentle again. His voice was husky in its relief. "No. Don't stop." Jihoon's lips met Hoshi's and as they kissed slowly he began to thrust again.

Hoshi began to moan underneath him. This was nice. This was better. He looked up Jihoon on top of him, his face furrowed in concentration, his body working at a more gentle pace. Hoshi couldn't deny that he was worried about him. Jihoon's hard edges seemed to be getting harder. His mind needed stimulation and was wandering to scary places. Hoshi put all that aside and gave in to the feeling of Jihoon inside him.

He thrust his hips up to meet Jihoon's movements and relaxed and let his body give in. Jihoon knew exactly where to aim and how to roll his hips to make Hoshi feel amazing. They moaned and kissed and fucked and it was just as satisfying as ever. As Hoshi felt his orgasm quickly approaching he pulled Jihoon in as close to him as he could. He luxuriated in the sensuality of their naked bodies, chests pressed together, tongues exploring each other. Liquid pooled between their stomachs as he came and Jihoon could finally let himself go as well.

As Jihoon leaned back and pounded hard into Hoshi he called his name as he came. He called the only word, the only name in the world that mattered to him. As as his body released deep inside Hoshi he leaned down and whispered sweet words in his ear. Words no one else would ever hear. A side of Jihoon that only existed in this world, the world they had built for just the two of them, the world inside cell 1A.

And as Hoshi held Jihoon in his arms and stroked his hair he soaked up his love like a sponge. It was all he needed. And whatever Jihoon needed to do Hoshi would be right there beside him no matter the risks or consequences.

 

Jeonghan was checking books back in to the archaic pencil and card library system. If only they were allowed a computer then this would be a one person job but they weren't. And so Jeonghan checked the books in one by one, Coups loomed over him keeping watch, and Mingyu had disappeared into the romance section with Minghao.

The old guys playing chess had become used to the antics of the boys who ran the library. Jeonghan and Coups were subdued in their public affection. They had an image to uphold. Mingyu and Minghao were frequent visitors to the library and were less controlled.

Minghao was pressed up against the bookshelf trying in vain to to read from a book of poetry. Mingyu's arms were wrapped around his waist, his lips were on his neck, and he was doing everything he could to distract him.

 _"I shall be telling this with a sigh_ _Somewhere ages and ages hence:_ _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_ _I took the one less traveled by,_ _And that has made all the difference."_

Minghao quoted Robert Frost as Mingyu dropped to his knees and fumbled with Minghao's zip. "Mingyu, wait until after, let's at least go back to your cell." Minghao gasped as Mingyu freed his cock and took it in his mouth. His protests soon faded as he began to groan and thrust. It had only been weeks since Mingyu took his virginity and since then he'd had more sex than he thought he'd ever have in his life. When Mingyu wasn't at work in the kitchen, learning new sweet treats to bake his lover, he was with Minghao in his cell learning new ways to make him feel good. He had already been promoted to the dinner team and his first cheque to his sisters was sent. Things were going great for Mingyu ever since Minghao came into his life.

Minghao clutched desperately at the bookshelf as Mingyu's lips and tongue worked him into ecstasy. "Gyu, I can't hold it, you need to stop." He whispered huskily as his orgasm edged even closer. This was all the encouragement Mingyu needed. He relaxed his tongue and sucked harder, feeling Minghao's hot length all the way to his throat, and tasting the beginning of Minghao's orgasm. As he sucked harder and used his tongue on the sensitive underside of Minghao's cock he felt the boy's knees buckle before hot cum filled his mouth. He swallowed it all hungrily before standing up. He kissed Minghao long and deep. "Can you taste yourself in my mouth?" He murmured into Minghao's ear as he nipped at his earlobe. Minghao shivered all over. "We're not done." He grinned at Mingyu and grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the library.

Jeonghan and Coups watched the other boys rush out of the library smiling at each other. "They're cute." Jeonghan smiled to himself. He liked Mingyu. His happiness was infectious. Coups looked at Jeonghan in wonder. When he was happy, when he smiled at Coups or even just to himself, he looked like an angel. Coups reached out and brushed a stray hair back from his face. He had blown into Coups' life like a hurricane and turned it from predictable to uncertainty. So much uncertainty.

Jeonghan picked up a book and began to read aloud. He had, without even realising, began to help Coups with his literacy. Once their tasks were done for the day he would chose a book and read aloud and Coups would follow along with the words. It was working. The letters made more sense every day. Coups couldn't focus today though. The words were jumbled and his brain was filled with confusing intuition. He had a feeling something wasn't quite right but he couldn't pin down what it was. He tried to push his worries away and focus on Jeonghan's soothing voice but he couldn't.

"You ok today honey?" Jeonghan cooed softly in Coups' ear as he pulled the boy close to his body. When no one was around he babied Coups and he knew Coups loved it. Jeonghan knew what a psychologist would say about Coups' sad childhood and his secret love of being babied. He didn't care. He leaned in and stroked his soft dark hair and felt Coups relax against his shoulder. "Somethings off. Somethings not right. I'm just not sure what." Coups admitted quietly. He turned his face up to Jeonghan. "Be careful. Ok? Don't go out of my sight alone. Not even to the shower. Please." Jeonghan murmured his agreement. Whatever Coups needed to feel safe he would comply with.

Coups still couldn't get the undersold drug deal out of his mind. Jihoon and Hoshi didn't make mistakes like that. They had been a team since forever and he trusted them both with his life. Life. Life in here meant forever. Until death. Parole was a possibility but Coups would be almost 50 before he could even think about walking out the gates. He looked over at Jeonghan. 4 years was all they would have. The realisation hit him like a truck. Their time together was limited. Jeonghan might love him now but he would have to leave and Coups never could.

He sighed and stood up. Stress was eating him alive. He turned on the kettle and began to make coffees. Jeonghan watched him curiously. "What is on your mind?" Jeonghan couldn't deal with this moody introspective man. He wanted it out in the open. "Tell me." He moved in close to Coups' body and ran his hands under his shirt. As his fingers lightly traced the hard muscles on Coups' stomach and his mouth brushed against his neck Jeonghan felt Coups relax. "I'm bothered by the deal. Ok? The guilt is eating me alive, Jihoon and Hoshi are my best friends, and I can't believe I even suspect them. But somethings not right. Ok?" Coups spilled and felt better. Jeonghan stroked his soft skin and nuzzled into his neck. "It'll be fine. We'll work it out together. You have me now." Jeonghan murmured and felt Coups pull him close for a kiss. Jeonghan had his own suspicions. He was glad Coups wasn't blind to his supposed friends.

Mingyu was in a world of ecstasy inside his cell. Minghao was underneath him, naked and wild, his back arched as he succumbed to the pleasure. Mingyu was thrusting lazily into him, hard but slow, aiming for that special place inside that made Minghao scream and claw at his back. He dipped his head down and gently tasted Minghao's lips as he continued to thrust and ride against the other. Minghao was making soft noises of enjoyment as he grasped at Mingyu's delicious creamy caramel skin. It was warm in the cell and they wouldn't be counted for ages. They hadn't even bothered to cover themselves with a sheet.

Mingyu rested his forehead against Minghao's as he began to increase his speed. He held Minghao's gaze as he thrust harder, faster and wilder, their eyes locked on each other. As Minghao moaned and released his cum in between their bodies Mingyu kissed him hard. He slammed the last few thrusts into Minghao and threw his head back as his own orgasm rocketed through his whole body.

As he kissed Minghao again, on the lips, on the jaw, on the neck, he heard the cell door swing open. He jumped off Minghao in a panic. Who would just barge into someone else's cell like that? Even the officers knocked. He turned around and as he grabbed at the sheet to cover them his jaw dropped in shock.

"What the fuck?" Wonwoo said as he was met with the scene in front of him. Mingyu just stared at him. Finally he spoke. "What are you doing here?" He asked as Minghao clutched possessively to Mingyu's neck. "I fucked up in low security and I'm back." Wonwoo said. "The officers thought I might like to have my old cell back."

 

Minghao released his hold on Mingyu's neck as he looked from one boy to the other locked in a silent battle of wills. "Awkward." He said as he looked around on the ground for his discarded clothing. He found two pairs of jeans, quickly realising which ones were his, and put them on under the sheet. As he got out of the bed Mingyu grabbed his hand. "Don't leave." He whispered. His eyes were desperate and pleading. "Come get me later." Minghao said softly. "After you guys have a chance to talk." As soon as his back was to Mingyu, and the tall boy couldn't see his face, his expression changed. He fixed a glare on the boy in the doorway which said everything he needed to without words. As Minghao walked out the cell he knocked Wonwoo's shoulder causing the other to flinch out of the way.

Mingyu just stared at Wonwoo for what felt like forever. "Well you're going to have to come in eventually." Mingyu said as he scouted the floor for his shirt and underwear. Wonwoo walked in tentatively and put his stuff down on the bed. Mingyu stared at him at first coldly, then curiously, as the boy who broke his heart sat down.

"I fucked up on work placement. I couldn't help myself. The prisoner placement committee felt sorry for me and sent me back here." Wonwoo stared at his hands. "No." Mingyu said. "You thought you could do what you wanted and you got caught. And you manipulated the committee somehow, thinking I would be sitting here crying, waiting for you to come back." Mingyu stared at him waiting for an answer. All he got was Wonwoo blushing, embarrassed, staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry. Ok? Is that what you want? I'm fucking sorry Mingyu." Wonwoo shook his head. "And yeah I kind of was hoping you would be waiting for me." He looked up from under his dark lashes, hoping desperately that his doe eyes were working their magic, but all he got in return was cold fire in Mingyu's eyes.

Mingyu stood up and grabbed his toiletries. "What the fuck were you expecting? You broke my heart Wonwoo. I tried to fucking hang myself in the shower I was so miserable over how you treated me." He was angry now he was over the shock. He began to shout, his fists curled up, he wished with every fibre of his being that he could hit Wonwoo in the face.

"All that time and it was a lie. You held me while I cried and pretended to care. You fucked me whenever you felt like it and never when I felt like it. You used me." Mingyu stopped yelling. It felt good to vent. It was all off his chest now. As he walked out the cell to the shower block he fixed Wonwoo with another cold stare. "I have Minghao. And I think I'm in love with him. Not that fake bullshit you and I had. And if you even think about crossing him he can make you disappear." The look on Wonwoo's face was priceless but Mingyu couldn't resist throwing one last cutting remark. "And by the way, we do a lot of fucking in here, so unless you want to watch, or sit out in the common area all night, I would suggest trying to get a cell swap."

Minghao stood in the shower and let the hot water wash over him as he tried to digest the events of the last hour of the day. He had been so happy, buried deep inside Minghao, he was even thinking about confessing his love. And now Wonwoo was back, arriving at the worst moment, fully intent on ruining all the good things that had happened to him. Mingyu leaned his head against the cool tiles. He wasn't going to let Wonwoo fuck it up.

The shower block door opened and Minghao walked in quietly. He knocked on the cubicle door. "Gyu? I know it's you in there. Let me in." Mingyu unlocked the cubicle and Minghao slipped into the shower with him. He coated his hands in shower gel and began to massage Mingyu's back. He squeezed the tightness in the tall boy's shoulders and heard him breath out a slow sigh of relaxation. "Mingyu?" Minghao didn't have to finish the sentence. Mingyu heard the waver in his voice and turned to wrap him up in his arms.

"No." He whispered into Minghao's ear as they clutched at each other under the rush of hot water. "No I don't want him back. I only want you." Mingyu could feel Minghao shaking despite the heat of the shower and he kissed him softly. He kissed him and stroked his hair and pulled him close. "I'm not scared of him." Minghao said defiantly, trying to hide the waver in his voice, clinging to Mingyu's naked skin. "I know." Mingyu chuckled. Minghao was like a tiny kitten with a lions roar. "I told him you could make him disappear." He pecked Minghao's lips. "But you won't have to. I told him that I was going to continue fucking you every night in my cell whether he was there or not and if he didn't like it then he better try and get a cell transfer." Minghao snuggled closer as he began to laugh. Mingyu joined in and soon enough they were both in tears of laughter.

As they dried themselves and dressed in front of the polished metal mirrors Mingyu watched Minghao carefully. He just got hotter and more beautiful every day. Mingyu couldn't resist him. He wrapped him up in a back hug and nipped at one of his cute pixie ears. "Hao, I really want to tell you something, I was going to tell you today but Wonwoo kind of ruined the moment." Minghao turned in Mingyu's arms. He held his breath as Mingyu took his hand. "Minghao. I'm falling in love with you. A little more every day, every time we kiss, every time you laugh and your eyes scrunch up. Every time I look at you. And I want to love you so badly, I want you to love me too and I want us to kiss and laugh and eat cupcakes and be happy. And I'm not going to let Wonwoo ruin it for us. Ok?"

Minghao teared up before quickly blinking them away. "I love you too Mingyu. And I'm not going to let him get in between us. I'll get him out of your cell. I promise." Mingyu breathed a sigh of relief. He would never ask Minghao for anything but help would be very welcome. He wanted Wonwoo out.

They left the shower and went to their cells for 10pm count. No sooner had the torchlight passed Mingyu's cell when the door swung open and Minghao was in his arms again. "Do you have any treats for me?" Minghao purred in his lap like a kitten. Mingyu laughed and pulled out a bag of raspberry and macadamia nut cookies. He fed them to the boy in his lap bite by bite as Minghao made little yummy noises and repaid him with gentle kisses. When the cookies were gone Minghao bade him goodnight with a long and lingering kiss and a few soft whispers of barely audible affections. Although he said he wasn't jealous Minghao was finding it extra difficult to say goodnight. "Go now Minghao!" Mingyu admonished playfully. "I have work tomorrow and if I'm tired at work there won't be any cupcakes coming home with me." The other boy conceded to him and finally left and Mingyu crawled into bed.

Wonwoo had been silently sulking under his blanket, trying to ignore the love story playing out right next to him, and when they were finally alone he snapped. "Since when do you make cookies and cupcakes in the library Mingyu?" He snarked at the tall boy. Mingyu just laughed. "I work in the kitchen now. I love it and I'm really good at it. I've already been promoted." Mingyu rolled over and closed his eyes but the once familiar sound of Wonwoo next to him just felt alien and sleep was a long time coming.

 

Weekends had become Jeonghan's favourite time. He always felt like a million dollars when his long hair was laid out across his shoulders, his face was bathed in the glow of the afternoon sun, and his gorgeous man was running the soccer field. He stretched his legs out and yawned and then smiled when Minghao sat down next to him on the grass.

"Hey." Jeonghan said as the smiling boy sat next to him. "How are things?" Minghao went red. "Great." He fingered the pages of the book of poetry that seemed permanently attached to him. "What about him?" Jeonghan indicated Wonwoo who had taken a seat on the opposite side of the Oval. Minghao just shrugged. "Whatever. If I have to fuck him up then I'll fuck him up. He knows." He turned towards the dark haired boy who caught his eye and looked away.

Jeonghan had to laugh. Minghao was deceptively fierce. Jeonghan knew he meant every word he said and he didn't want to see that side of the sweet looking boy. He imagined it to be terrifying. They had a lot in common, shared interests and similar natures, and had been spending a lot of time together. Minghao loved to hang out in the library when Mingyu was working and Jeonghan really enjoyed the conversations tossed back and forth between them. The boy was clever, cultured and well travelled, educated academically and artistically and physically. He was the kind of perfect friend Jeonghan had always wanted on the outside. He never imagined he would find people like this in prison.

He stretched out and closed his eyes while the boys on the field warmed up. When he opened them he was surprised to see Hoshi and Jihoon had come to the Oval. "What about them?" He indicated the boys as they sat close to each other. As close as he had become to Coups the other two never really talked to him. He knew they viewed him as an outsider, a rival for Coups' attention, a threat to their group. Coups viewed them through a lens of friendship, memories and love. Jeonghan viewed them though a lens of suspicion and distrust.

He watched as the one called Hoshi whispered to the one called Jihoon. He fussed over the smaller boy, touching at his hair and clothing, silently begging for attention. The smaller only granted it when he wanted. His focus was strong and impervious to distraction. Hoshi was smart. Jihoon was frightening. He was cold and calculating and didn't miss a thing.

Jeonghan was distracted from his musings by Coups looking for a little good luck. He wandered over to the side of the field and was rewarded with a little wave and a wink from Jeonghan. It was enough. He jogged back to the centre of the field ready to participate in the parade of masculinity that was the Saturday soccer game.

Once his attention was back on their conversation Minghao voiced his opinion. "Hoshi and Jihoon think they're big time. They're never seen the real criminal underworld. Hoshi's clever but he'll do whatever Jihoon wants. Jihoon's just a psychopath. They need Coups to keep them under control." Jeonghan nodded to himself. Minghao was good at reading people and he trusted his judgement. "We'd never recruit them." Minghao continued. "Too risky."

Jeonghan thought again before turning to Minghao. "What about me? What impression do I give?" Minghao laughed. "Really? Honestly?" He looked up at Mingyu, finishing up his team's warm up and going over plays. "First time I saw you I thought you wouldn't last a day in here." He started laughing as he looked Jeonghan up and down. "You're so pretty and soft looking. I though 'at least that Hong kid will get a break' but you surprised me." Minghao's eyes didn't move from Mingyu as he ran to the centre of the field. "You've only been here for a few months, you've got Coups under the thumb like no one thought possible, you're basically the fucking queen of this shitty cellblock. And all from nothing." Minghao tore his eyes away from his lover to smile at Jeonghan. "Smart. Resourceful. Strong and level headed. We'd take you for sure."

Jeonghan laughed. "I'm not actually looking to get recruited you know." Minghao laughed too. "Good. Because it's not my call anyway. Jun's in charge." Jeonghan thought carefully before continuing. He wasn't sure if it was okay to push it but he took a chance. "How far does Jun's power reach?" "Far enough." Minghao replied. "He can make just about anything happen in here if he wants. Within reason." Minghao's eyes went back to Mingyu who had stripped off his shirt in the hot afternoon sun.

"What would a 'favour' usually cost someone?" Jeonghan decided he had already pushed his luck and might as well go all the way. "Depends who and what." Minghao chewed his bottom lip as he watched Mingyu run across the field. "We don't usually do favours for outsiders." He turned to Jeonghan suddenly curious. "Do you need something?" Jeonghan shook his head. "No. But I might one day. I was just wondering." Minghao's laughter rang across the Oval. "See why I like you? You're smart. If you do ever need something let me know and we can discuss it."

The remainder of the soccer match flew by as the boys enjoyed the sun on their backs. Jeonghan watched Coups charge after one of the cleaners from unit 3, his feet aiming for the ball, but taking the other man out inadvertently. He'd saved a goal but it was a nil all draw when the whistle blew and Mingyu and Coups wandered back to the other boys with a lack of satisfaction.

Jeonghan could see the look in Coups' eyes. He shivered all over, even though it was warm, and his body flushed with anticipation. Their eyes locked with words unspoken. Words weren't needed. Jeonghan stood up and followed Coups back to their unit, smiling to see Mingyu and Minghao locked in a passionate kiss under the stairwell, and they headed straight for the shower block. As desperate as Coups was he knew Jeonghan would make him shower first.

 

Lockdown. They didn't know why. Staff shortages, strikes, major incident somewhere in the prison. No one knew why. It had been three days. Lockdown meant no work, no leaving the unit, and no hot meals.

The first two days were fine. Jeonghan and Coups lazed in their cell, doing whatever they wanted, passing the time easily. The third day sucked. Everyone had had enough.

Coups sat out in the common area with Jihoon. Hoshi was asleep and Jeonghan was reading. Everyone was starting to get sick of each other, needing space and different company, and Coups was pleased to have the opportunity to hang out with Jihoon. Jeonghan had taken up so much space in his life that he was neglecting his friends.

"How are things with Hoshi?" Coups asked. "Same as ever." Jihoon was a closed book with his emotions but he couldn't hide the sparkle in his eye at the mention of his lover's name. "How are things at work?" Coups continued to prod Jihoon to open up. He'd been getting an uneasy vibe from his friend and he wanted to get rid of it. "You know what it's like Coups. The days are shit, it's either too hot or too cold in the Industries Block, but it passes the time. How are things for you in your cushy fucking library with your girlfriend?" Coups detected the resentment in Jihoon's voice. Was he jealous? Of his job, of Jeonghan, of him? The conversation had flipped from friendly to uneasy in a second.

"Things are good." Coups said carefully. "Jeonghan is good for me Jihoon. I don't know if you have a problem with him or with my relationship but I have always backed you and Hoshi. Even before we all lived in this shit hole. So don't fucking do this." Jihoon's eyes blazed at Coups. "He's a fucking outsider Coups. How stupid are you? People are losing respect for you real quick." Coups stayed calm as Jihoon raged on. "Life. Do you understand? He's just using you. I'm here for life. So is Hoshi. So are you. But he's gonna leave in a few years. Sooner if he gets into a low security program. What are you going to do then Coups? When he leaves and you have nothing because you threw it all away for a hot piece of ass." Jihoon was fired up. "You gonna try and hang yourself in the shower block? Cry in your cell for weeks? He's going to leave you Coups. And there's nothing either of you can do about it."

The reality of it hit Coups like a brick. Life. Jihoon was right. What the fuck was he doing? In a couple of years Jeonghan would be on the outside, drinking lattes and fucking some hipster with a man bun and laughing about his prison time. And he would be left here with nothing. He felt sick. He had been so spellbound by this boy with the perfect face and long hair and irresistible body. How could he be so stupid?

But when he wandered back to his cell to find Jeonghan, naked and exposed above the sheet, his breath caught in his chest. A few years. Was it worth it? Wasn't he entitled to a little happiness even if it wasn't forever?

He sat on the edge of Jeonghan's bed. The boy was asleep, his pink lips pouted, a dog eared copy of Keats still in his hands. His hair was longer and longer every day. How was Coups going to say goodbye?

He reached out and brushed a strand of perfect golden hair away from Jeonghan's dark lashes. Out in the common area he thought Jihoon was right. Now he was in the safety of their cell he knew his heart was right. Just a few years of happiness. It might be his only chance.

Coups took his clothes off and slid behind Jeonghan in the tiny bed. He pressed his body up against the sweet bare skin of the other boy. It felt so good. Jihoon was being unfair. He had always had Hoshi, to stand by his side, to keep him warm during long lonely nights, to tell him he was smart and funny and cute. And most of all to make him feel wanted. Before he had Jeonghan Coups had never known the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around you just because they wanted to. Just because they wanted to be close to you. It was addicting and intoxicating. And it got to him every time.

Even in his sleep Jeonghan wanted him. As soon as he felt the other boy's body behind him he turned and curled against him. The book slipped from his grasp as his hands searched of a different kind of romance. A tangible romance, one that existed in reality, not just in the dog eared pages of a library book. His body responded to the warmth of his lover's bare skin and acted on instinct.

And Coups forgot about Jihoon's harsh words. They didn't matter. All that talk about throwing it all away was bullshit. Jeonghan was the only thing that mattered. He came in here with nothing and he could gain back anything he lost. His drug trade, the blackmail and extortion, the intimidation. He didn't care. A few years, a few weeks, even a few days. It was worth it all just to feel loved.

He shifted in the bed and Jeonghan awoke. When he realised he wasn't alone his perfectly angelic face lit up. As he rubbed his eyes and stared at Coups he thought he was going to melt right into Jeonghan's smile. In that perfect moment in time he wished lockdown was forever. His brow furrowed and his long black lashes blinked as he considered the other boy and what he needed to say.

"Jeonghan. You're going to leave me." Jeonghan squinted his eyes closed, rubbed them, then opened them. He met Coups' gaze with his own and just smiled. "Can we worry about that when the time comes?" He shifted even closer into Coups' body. It wasn't news to him. He had thought over and over about walking out of the gates and leaving Coups behind. Although it was inevitable it was also years away. Until then Jeonghan just wanted to make the most of what they had.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Wonwoo hadn't got his cell transfer yet. He wished he'd got it before this shitty lockdown. He'd spent the last two days hanging out in the common area but no one really talked to him.

How was Mingyu so fucking happy? Prison relationships were a tradeable commodity and Mingyu should've known that. Relationships in here were about protection and control, physical relief, and companionship. And escape from boredom. But Mingyu was in love with the Chinese kid. He was smarter and more dangerous than he appeared. Wonwoo wasn't stupid. He knew better than to interfere. But he was sick of sitting out here in the common area. It wasn't even the fucking that bothered him. It was the poem reading and puppy eyes and sappy conversation. He couldn't handle it.

He saw Coups talking to Jihoon. Something was going on there. He had seen Jihoon talking to the tall pretty boy who ran the unit next door. Wooseok or Woojin? Wonwoo couldn't remember his name. Something was going to go down. If he had to pick a side he was going with Jihoon. The guy was an absolute psychopath and now Wonwoo has to work in the industries building with him he saw even more of a different side. He had already filled the dominant role at work left by Coups. When it all went down Wonwoo wanted to live.

His cell choices were limited. If he wanted to stay in this unit he would have to go in with either Hansol or Joshua. Ugh. He would prefer Joshua. At least he would mind his own business. Hansol was like an over friendly puppy and Wonwoo was not in the mood for a new best friend.

He did need protection. Some of the seedier guys from the other units were already eyeing him off in the yard and at work. It was only a matter of time before someone took him into the toilet or into one of the stairwells and fucked him. Whether he wanted it or not. He thought hard about what he could do. No use going to Coups. He only had eyes for Jeonghan. An idea came to him that might solve both his problems. He went to cell 1E and knocked on the door.

Jun got up from his bed. Who would want to come in here? He looked out through the trap and was surprised to see the boy called Wonwoo. He was suspicious. He knew Minghao had it in for the kid and he knew why. Jun liked Mingyu. He wanted Minghao to be treated right and be happy. The fact that his deputy had fallen in love with another male didn't bother Jun one bit. As they got older a wife and kids were an obligation for Jun but a complication for Minghao. Jun was even considering asking Minghao if he wanted to recruit Mingyu. He would be a good addition and his loyalty to Minghao was unshakeable. As long as he proved it over the next year or so they could bring him in and the sisters he talked so much about would never want for a thing.

"What do you want?" He called out through the heavy cell door. "I just want to talk." Wonwoo replied. Jun eyed him up and down. He was weak, he could tell, and he knew he could take him out if he had to. He shrugged and opened the door. What the hell. He was bored.

Jun sat back on his bed as he watched the boy walk in with his head down. He looked at Jun's bed then Minghao's. "Can I sit?" He asked. Jun chuckled. "No." What a fucking question. He didn't know either of them well enough to be sitting on their beds.

After a fairly long silence it was Jun who had to break it. "What do you want? If you're here to ask me to get Minghao away from Mingyu then you're out of luck." Wonwoo shook his head, staring down at the floor, standing awkwardly between the beds. "I'm here to ask for your protection. I don't have any other options or I wouldn't have bothered you. Would you consider making me yours?" He waited with baited breath for the answer.

Jun almost laughed but then he considered it. It might be fun to have someone to play around with. He'd been so bored, especially during this lockdown, and Minghao was always in Mingyu's cell. Plus a part of him kind of felt sorry for the guy. He had fallen so far, from bossing Mingyu around and running the library, to assembling light fittings in the industries block and crawling to Jun for protection. He didn't need any of those losers from the unit next door giving him shit or worse.

"Fine. But there are rules." Wonwoo breathed a sigh of relief. Jun began to list them. "These are in order of importance. Never ever touch me unless I tell you to. Ok?" Wonwoo nodded. "Always knock. You can come here when Minghao is in your cell but you sit on the floor unless I tell you otherwise." Wonwoo nodded again. "And if I tell you to leave then leave." Wonwoo nodded again. "You do whatever I tell you to. You refuse me something and our arrangement is over. And don't ever ask me for anything. I'm not Minghao. You won't be getting any cushy kitchen jobs or romantic poems from me. Understand?"

Wonwoo just nodded. He had no choice. "One last thing. You will call me Sir while we get used to each other. I might change my mind about this if you do well." Sir. It was fine. Wonwoo still thought he got off pretty lightly.

"Now. Prove yourself." Jun laughed. He dropped his jeans and briefs and stroked his half hard cock. "Suck me off. But remember rule number one. Don't touch me with your hands anywhere. And you're not allowed on my bed."

Jun sat on the edge of his bed as Wonwoo was forced to kneel on the floor. He put his hands on his thighs, being careful not to touch Jun, and wrapped his mouth around the end of Jun's cock. He began to bob his head up and down. Jun put up with it for a few minutes before getting frustrated. He grabbed Wonwoo by the hair and thrust up with his hips. Wonwoo gagged as Jun's cock hit the back of his throat and he coughed back saliva as tears filled his eyes. "Come on. I heard Mingyu sucks dick like a fucking champion and I get stuck with you. Show some enthusiasm." Wonwoo steadied his breathing and sucked harder. He used his tongue to massage the sensitive underside of Jun's cock as the boy began to thrust against his mouth.

"That's better." Jun smiled down at Wonwoo who was just trying hard not to gag. _Just get it over with._ Wonwoo bobbed his head faster and sucked as hard as he could until Jun groaned and filled his mouth. He knew he would have to swallow it. It was over. Jun stood up and put his pants back on while Wonwoo sat on the floor. He dared to look up at the Chinese boy stretching out on his bed. He was beautiful. His face was perfection and his body was long and lean strong. _At least he's hot._ Wonwoo thought to himself as he sat on the floor of the cell.

"Got something to say?" Jun could barely contain the delight in his voice. This arrangement suited him so far. Wonwoo was obedient and respectful and submissive. "Thank you Sir." Wonwoo said quietly. "You're welcome." Jun smiled at him. "You can come sit on the bed." Wonwoo moved to the spot Jun indicated and stared at the beautiful boy who now owned him. Jun leaned over him, placed his hands on his chest, and let his lips travel across Wonwoo's neck. He found a spot he liked and sucked hard, then made another mark, then another. "There you go. That's your reward for being a good boy. Now no one will dare touch you." Wonwoo smiled up at him in gratitude. He enjoyed that way more than he should have. Why was being dominated by Jun so enjoyable?

 

Joshua hadn't taken his medication since the lockdown began. He was paranoid about trouble and if it began he wanted to be alert. He wanted to be ready. He was fine for the first two days. He contained his pacing and his muttering to the space in his cell between the beds. He hadn't slept since the first night of lockdown. On day two he ran out of chocolate bars. On day 3 he started to lose it.

He knew why they were locked in here. It was all because of him. The one with the cold eyes. The one they called Coups. Now he had the long haired one to do his dirty work for him he was twice as strong. It was scary. It wasn't safe. They were trapped like rats so they could all be killed or worse. Joshua wasn't going to let it happen.

He had his plans. One involved the shiv he had been hiding. That was to take out Coups. The other involved the pile of pink pills he was hoarding. That was to take out himself. He wasn't sure yet what the right plan was going to be.

Day 3. Lockdown didn't mean a change to Joshua's routine. He rarely left his cell anyway. What it did mean was more noise, more people around and less space. The noise invaded his mind and churned his confusion even more. He couldn't handle it. His jumbled thoughts were a mess. He ate all his chocolates and hoarded his pills. Without the nice officer, the one who came and made him take them, he had totally lost track of what to even take when. So during lockdown, when they were passed into the units through them outside door, he had gone completely off them all.

Unmedicated Joshua was paranoid and unhinged. He lost his timidness somewhere after lunchtime. His chocolate gone, his pills hoarded, days since he slept. He wandered out into the common area. He was talking to himself and clearly not right. "Get Coups." Someone said to Hoshi who immediately went to Cell 1D.

Jeonghan was enjoying the lockdown. It was hot in the small cell and he was laid out on his bed. He was naked and uncovered, the small fan blowing hot air around the room, Coups' head between his legs sucking hungrily on his dick. There wasn't really much else to do and Jeonghan wasn't complaining. He stretched his lean body and ran his fingers through Coups' hair as he moved his lips even faster. He gripped his hair tightly and pulled hard, thrusting his hips, groaning loudly as he came hard into the other boy's mouth.

"You taste good." Coups murmured into Jeonghan's neck as he moved his naked body on top of the skinny boy underneath him. Jeonghan captured his lips with his own and kissed him hard. "So come get your reward." Jeonghan breathed heavily into Coups ear as he spread his legs wide. Coups pushed his erection inside him and began to thrust. He didn't need any prep. They'd been doing it so much during this lockdown that he was always ready.

As Coups buried himself deep inside Jeonghan and rolled his hips slowly he threw his head back in ecstasy. In that moment in time nothing else existed. He moaned softly to himself, the sound almost silent, his eyes focused on Jeonghan. His eyes were closed, his pink lips were parted, his long hair an array on the pillow. Every time Coups thrust into his body his eyes would squeeze a little, a gasp of breath would escape, and Coups would fall in love a little more. He was addictive, intoxicating and inescapable.

A desperate need suddenly overcame the dark haired boy as his body rocked hard into Jeonghan. "Say you love me. Please." His voice was strained as he thrust. "I love you. You know I do Coups." Jeonghan whined as Coups thrust harder against him. "Say my name. My real name." Coups was insistent as he fucked him harder and harder. "I love you Seungcheol." Coups met Jeonghan's lips with his own and kissed the other boy hard as he came inside him. As he slowed down and rode out his orgasm there was a knock on the door. "Coups." It was Hoshi's voice. "Fuck off Hoshi." Coups growled as he chewed gently on Jeonghan's neck, he was still inside him, and thoroughly enjoying making the other boy squirm and sigh beneath him. "Coups we need you." Hoshi was insistent. "Actually we need both of you. Please."

Joshua wandered the common area. He was speaking to himself but no one could understand what he was saying. Jihoon watched him from a distance while Hoshi went for help. He watched him walk back and forth, swaying slightly, sometimes stopping to close his eyes. He kept feeling for something in his pocket. Jihoon couldn't see what it was.

Joshua felt amazing. He had crossed the line from exhaustion to exhilaration and he felt like he could take them all on. He watched the small one, Jihoon, out the corner of his eye. He wanted to get out of here and he wanted to do it now. If he could fly then he could fly over the wall. Maybe he could? He considered going outside and jumping off the top of the stairwell to find out but then he remembered it was lockdown.

He felt for the shiv in his pocket. If one came alone he would do it. If two came then he would enact the alternative plan. He went over the plans in his mind. Plan one would be better but plan two might have to do. As he walked back and forth, feeling for the blade, he saw them coming. Two of them. Both of them. They were invincible together and he knew that it had to be plan two. He turned back and went to his cell and began to line up the pink pills that he hated. He took one, then another, then another. Soon they were all gone. He smiled to himself. Now he would have to come and save him.

Coups and Jeonghan walked out into the common area with Hoshi trailing behind. As soon as Joshua saw them coming he turned and ran. "What do we do?" Jeonghan asked. "Wait and see what he does next. If we have to buzz up the officers station then they'll come and deal with him." Coups replied. Hoshi nodded in agreement. Coups was right. The kid was unwell and there wasn't much they were going to be able to do.

They were just about to return to what they were doing when Joshua walked out into the common area again. "I need him to come and save me. Tell him I took all the pink ones." He said as he collapsed on the ground.

Coups rolled his eyes. "Move him to the entrance. I'll buzz up." He said. Jeonghan grabbed the boy's feet while Hoshi lifted him under the arms. He was breathing, barely, and was light as a feather. They moved him to the caged area while Coups pressed the intercom and told the officer's station what happened. An alarm sounded and the intercom blasted Unit 1 with instructions to return to their cells.

Joshua felt like he was dreaming, then swimming, then floating. He felt himself being moved, then cold concrete below him, then noise in the distance. Finally he opened his eyes. It was him. The officer who usually came to make him take his pills. The one who smiled at him. "I knew you'd come." Joshua said quietly. "I knew you'd come to save me."

 

This resumed their normal, uneasy, leisurely pace. The library was once again their respite from the boredom of the unit. Jeonghan worked and Coups watched and everything was as it should be.

Rumours had been buzzing ever since the lockdown. Gossip was running wild about the divisions in Coups' team. Jihoon had been seen in conversation with Wooseok, the very young and very tall man who ran the unit next door. Coups was worried. His conversation with his friend played over and over in his mind. Were people losing respect for him? Were they really losing their fear? He decided he needed a plan. He needed something to happen to show everyone that Jeonghan wasn't making him soft. Jeonghan was making him stronger, he was fuelling his energy and making him mentally stronger, not weaker as people assumed.

Jeonghan was fierce. He was smart, sarcastic, manipulative and calculating. He was an asset. Together they were going to run this place until, well, until the day Jeonghan left. Then what? Dark thoughts filled Coups' mind. He stared at Jeonghan, his fair hair longer than ever, spilling across his shoulders. He was reading, as per usual, his brow furrowed in concentration as he digested the words of Orwell.

"Read to me." Coups said, sliding behind him, his chin resting on Jeonghan's shoulder. Jeonghan smiled as he flipped the pages to one he had marked.

_"Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past."_

Coups thought about it then he tried to understand it. Jeonghan was telling him something important. He couldn't work out what. "What are you plotting?" He smirked into Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan's cold and calculated side really turned him on. He began to suck small bites of Jeonghan's milky skin, tasting its velvety texture, his hands moving onto Jeonghan's body. "Not here." Jeonghan whined, pretending to be bothered, as he leaned into Coups. He suddenly stood up to walk away. "I've got work to do." He winked at Coups who watched him walk away with desire and greed written all over his face.

Coups was right. Jeonghan did have a plan. He wasn't telling anyone. It needed a lot of pieces to fall into place but he had set it in his mind. He only had one person to ask for input. Jeonghan found Minghao reading in the romance section, his back against the wall, his long legs splayed sideways. "Hey." He said as he looked up from his book. He was puzzled by the serious expression worn by the long haired boy. Jeonghan knew it was time to ask.

"Minghao. One day soon I'm going to need a favour. It's a huge favour. I'll be indebted to you any way that's required. But I will need you to make something happen. Can you do it?" Minghao frowned in thought. "Depends what it is. I know we don't usually help outsiders but if it's reasonable Jun, and I, will make an exception." Jeonghan sat on the floor and whispered deep into the Chinese boy's ear. He told him his plan and what he needed. "You're the only one who knows. I'm trusting you." He said to Minghao, who nodded, and stood up slowly. "If you're sure that's what you want then it's within reason. I'll talk to Jun about debt repayment." He smiled at Jeonghan and turned back from the Triad Deputy into his friend. "Gotta go meet Mingyu! Works almost done!" Minghao took off towards the unit in a hurry.

Jeonghan returned to the library office. Coups handed him a cup of instant coffee and he sipped at the hot liquid slowly. "What was all that about?" Coups asked him. "Coups. If you love me please trust me. I can't tell you yet but you will find out eventually. Ok?" His eyes brimmed with tears as he stared at Coups. He hated keeping things from him. But it was necessary sometimes. He waited for a response, he hoped Coups would accept that he had a secret, and was relieved when the other boy smiled down at him through dark lashes. "I trust you." Was all he said and all he had to say.

Jeonghan clung to him. His thin arms and skinny hands wound around him like vines clinging to an old oak tree. He was doing this all for him. Everything he did was for Coups, everything he had was because of Coups, everything he wanted was Coups. He looked up into dark brown eyes, heavily lidded and thickly lashed, and knew it would all be worth it. He connected their lips and his tongue searched for entry and when Coups reciprocated he melted into his body. They broke apart, panting slightly, and the words between them were unspoken but tangible. _I love you_. Jeonghan's eyes said and Coups just smiled. He felt like his life was complete, like the missing puzzle pieces just fell into place, like his whole world existed in Jeonghan's kiss. He never wanted to ever be apart.

Minghao walked across the yard to the unit. People wandered around but he had no need to watch his back. He noticed Jihoon huddled into one of the stairwells talking to Wooseok. That was bad news. Wooseok was big and dangerous but not nearly as clever or calculated as Coups. If Jihoon was making trouble then Wooseok was a dumb choice.

He went to his cell to get the things necessary for a shower. By the time Mingyu finished work Minghao wanted to be freshly showered and waiting in his bed. Jun was lazing on his bed. "You going to Mingyu?" He asked as he watched Minghao father his things. "Yeah. Want me to send Wonwoo over here?" Jun smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Why not?" He got up and collected his own things and went to the shower block with Minghao. Once they were fresh and clean Minghao handed his things over to Jun to take back to 1E. As he turned to walk off Jun handed him a bottle of shower gel. "Give this to Wonwoo. He better not come to me stinking like that Industries building." Minghao laughed and winked at him as he turned towards Mingyu's cell.

He pushed the door open to cell 1F without knocking and walked in. Wonwoo was sitting on his bed, just in from work, dirty and sweaty from the oppressive building. Minghao tossed the shower gel at him. "The boss wants you. And he wants you nice and clean. You better hurry up. He doesn't like to wait." Minghao chuckled as Wonwoo jumped up and grabbed the shower gel. He grabbed his towel and some clean clothes and took off towards the shower block.

Minghao grinned as he slipped into Mingyu's bed to wait. This new arrangement was working out nicely for everyone.

 

Wonwoo showered carefully. He washed himself all over, not knowing which parts of him Jun would chose to use today, not wanting to annoy him. He washed his hair and checked his fingernails and cleaned his ears. When he felt ready he dressed and went to Jun's cell.

He knocked softly and was called to enter. He walked in and smiled at Jun hoping this would be acceptable. He was relieved when Jun smiled back. "You look happy." He smirked at Wonwoo. Wonwoo nodded as he stared at the floor. He was. His whole body was alive with anticipation.

He stood and waited for instructions. "Strip." He began to take his clothes off. The shirt and jeans. The socks. Finally the underwear. Jun began to laugh. "Are you hard?" He asked as Wonwoo stood naked, frozen in the middle of the cell, his erection on display. He nodded but didn't look up. He wanted to die of embarrassment but he couldn't help himself.

Jun moved off the bed. "Bend over." He said. Wonwoo bent forward, his feet on the floor, his hands on Jun's bed. Jun inspected his hands. "Nice. Clean." He was pleased. Wonwoo relaxed a little. He had pleased the boss. "Well done." Jun said as he slid his hands up and down the back of Wonwoo's thighs. "Thank you sir." Wonwoo said as he began to shiver.

Jun continued feeling Wonwoo's thighs, the muscles in his ass cheeks, stroking his hips. He stopped and Wonwoo was wondering what was happening when he felt cold lube run down his ass crack. "You ever let Mingyu do this to you?" Jun asked as he rubbed the lube up and down and around Wonwoo's tight hole. Wonwoo shook his head. "For real? You never let him fuck you? Not even once?" Wonwoo shook his head. He sucked in a sharp breath as Jun used one of his thumbs to enter him without warning. He couldn't turn around but he knew Jun would be smirking as he pressed his thumb in and out of the tight ring of muscle. "Yeah I can tell now." Jun said as he removed his thumb. He replaced it with two fingers and pumped them in and out slowly.

Wonwoo was torn between heaven and hell, lust and disgust, pleasure and pain. It hurt like fuck but it also felt so good. As Jun jammed two fingers inside him and began to stretch him open Wonwoo suddenly thought of Mingyu and wished he had been more gentle with him. Jun must have read his mind. "Were you gentle with him? Or were you rough? Did you prepare him properly the first time or did you just go in hard and selfish? Did he bleed for you?" Wonwoo gasped as Jun pushed in a third finger.

Tears ran down his face. He was so glad Jun was behind him so he couldn't see his weakness. "I was rough Sir." Wonwoo gasped. "I was selfish." Jun laughed. "Well now you know how it feels." Wonwoo felt a sudden emptiness as Jun withdrew his fingers. He didn't dare move, he could barely breathe, he couldn't understand how he could be so aroused. Wonwoo understood himself. He always thought he was a narcissist with a touch of sadism. Hurting others was either an amusement or a necessity. It never really bothered him. He never knew he was also riddled with masochism. _Fuck I'm damaged._ He thought to himself as his hard erection throbbed and leaked.

Without warning Jun thrust inside him. There was no gentleness, no care, no easing the way in. Jun just buried his whole length inside and groaned loudly. "Tight." Jun gasped as he pulled back and thrust in again. And again. And again. Wonwoo was bent over the bed, his knees trembling, his breath heavy. He knew it was supposed to hurt, he knew he was supposed to hate this, but the harder Jun thrust into his body the more aroused he got. He spread his legs a little wider and instinctively began to push back against Jun's thrusts.

He felt a hand around his throat as Jun pulled his head back. "I never gave you permission to enjoy this." Jun hissed in his ear. Wonwoo's knees went weak at the sound. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He was so close. "Please Sir." He gasped as Jun rode him even harder. "Please let me come. I'm so close." Jun gripped his hip bone with one hand and pulled a fistful of his hair with the other.

"Beg for it!" Jun ordered as he fucked Wonwoo harder and harder. "Beg!" Wonwoo begged. "Please. Please Sir." He gasped and sobbed. He felt like his body was being ripped in half. To his surprise Jun released his grip on his hair and began to pump Wonwoo's erection. Inhuman noises escaped Wonwoo's throat as he writhed and shuddered and came hard, shooting his hot load onto Jun's bed. As soon as he found his release he knew he was going to be in trouble for that.

"Shit." Jun's hand went back to his hair and he pulled hard as he rode out his own orgasm. Wonwoo felt Jun's cum running down the inside of his legs as Jun continued to thrust into his body. Finally Jun slowed, then stopped, then pulled out. Wonwoo's body gave in and he fell forwards onto Jun's bed. He knew he was going to be in trouble. He couldn't help it. His body was done. He couldn't move.

He heard Jun moving around behind him, unsure of what he was doing, suddenly afraid of how mad he was going to be. He broke a lot of the rules. He dirtied Jun's bed which would be unforgivable. He tried to move but he couldn't.

He felt a dampness on his thighs. It was cold and soothing. He opened his eyes and looked behind him to see Jun, wet towel in hand, carefully cleaning him up. "You don't have to." Wonwoo's voice trembled but Jun just laughed. "I'm not a fucking monster Wonwoo. I just have very specific preferences. And you fulfil them very well." He finished cleaning Wonwoo's thighs and crawled onto the bed next to him. "You won't be going anywhere for a while. So you might as well lay here with me. As a reward." Jun said as he pulled Wonwoo's limp body close to his. He leaned over and kissed Wonwoo, taking him by surprise, drawing him deeper and deeper into the kiss. This arrangement was working out nicely for Jun. The boy pleased him a lot more than he expected. He might even keep him.

He smiled as Wonwoo broke the kiss and whispered "Thank you Sir."

**_A/N: just a little warning this story is nearing its inevitable end - just like Clap era. Clap era had been a blessing. So has the support I've had for this story. So maybe two more chapters I think? Also I seem to have lots of new readers all of a sudden I don't know where you came from but I truly am grateful for every read, vote and comment._ **

 

 

Joshua paced in his cell. He had been returned from the prison infirmary three days ago. The lockdown was over but his paranoia hadn't eased. Something happened in there, something that made him feel invincible, something that filled him full of strength and life. As soon as he returned from the infirmary he stopped taking the pills again. He was done with them.

He had asked for a move to another block, or another unit, but he wasn't allowed to even meet with the prisoner placement committee. Joshua knew it was all part of the plan. The plan for him to kill Coups. He had to get rid of him for good. Plan A. The ultimate plan. It was happening. He repeated his plan again. If he came alone it was Plan A.

He paced the cell, always alert, always waiting for the sign. The sign that it was time. The sign that it was all over and he had to take action. He stopped sleeping and eating in preparation. The time was coming and he wanted to be ready.  


Jeonghan and Coups left the library together. Coups was still insistent on watching his lovers back. If something happened to him again he would never forgive himself. They closed up the library and crossed the yard. Coups was admiring the sunlight on Jeonghan's long fair hair. Jeonghan was watching something else. Jihoon, glancing sideways, partially hidden behind the stairwell. The tall man from the unit next door was passing him something. Jeonghan quickly indicated for Coups to look and when he saw what was happening his blood boiled. "I'm confronting him." Coups said as they walked back to their cell.  


They entered together. Joshua watched them from behind his door. Always together. He had to wait.  


Coups went to Cell 1A and yelled for Jihoon to come out. "I've had it! Confess! You were passing something with Woojin from Unit 2." Coups knew what was going on. "You selling for him now?" Jihoon just stared at him. "Yeah. So what." "So what?" Coups was wild with fury. "We're supposed to be friends Jihoon. What ever happened to loyalty?" Jihoon smirked. "Loyalty? You only have loyalty to Jeonghan now. And that's fine. I know how it is." Coups' fury burned brighter the longer they argued.

Jeonghan sensed trouble. He went back to their cell, rummaged around under the mattress, and took out the pill bottle. The same one he had his inside his body during the ramp. He knew there was a blade inside. He knew it would be needed.  


Joshua heard them yelling. He checked to see if the long haired one had appeared. He hadn't. Coups was alone. It was time.   


"I'm fucking done with your shit." Jihoon threw his hands in the air. "I'm working for him now." He turned to walk away. Coups let him go. Six months ago he would have chased him down, beat the shit out of him, maybe broke his nose. Probably went after Hoshi just to get back at him. But Jihoon was right. Jeonghan has changed him. And Coups didn't necessarily think that was a bad thing. If he let him walk away they might be able to fix this. One day.  


Joshua saw his opening.  


He walked up to Coups who wasn't paying attention. He wasn't watching his back. Joshua, full of renewed vigour and insane strength, grabbed him by the hair. Just as it had been done to him many times in the past. It was time to take control. It was time.  


Coups didn't know what was happening. He came out of nowhere. He felt the other boy jump on his back and grab his hair. He felt the cold blade against his neck. It all happened so quickly. He tried to shake the boy off but he was wild with insane energy. The cold blade bit his neck, sharper than his lover, with none of the pleasure. This was cold hard steel and pure pain. He felt the blood run. He silently cursed himself as he realised he had been so busy watching Jeonghan's back he forgot to watch his own. Coups fought, he struggled and shook, but he was losing blood and the boy on his back was crazy. As he began to feel faint, he couldn't believe it was going to end this way, shived in the neck by a psycho junkie. What a fucking end.

Suddenly the other boy slumped to the ground. Coups dropped too. What had happened? He pressed on his neck, using pressure to try to stop the bleeding, as a siren wailed over head.

Only then did he see him. Jeonghan. Standing calmly over the unmoving body of Joshua. Coups struggled to maintain consciousness. He blinked the darkness away as he took in the scene. Joshua bleeding out from a wound in his inner thigh. The femoral artery. He wasn't moving. The gash in his jeans wasn't that big but bright red blood flowed out it like a river. Jeonghan standing over him, cool and calm, waiting with the blade in his hand. Coups recognised his own blade. Jeonghan maintained his grip on the evidence as he leaned down to Coups' face. "Wait for me. Ok?" His lips pressed against his lover's, Jeonghan's tongue desperate to burn itself into Coups' memory, the lingering smell of blood in the air. "Promise me."

Coups ran his hands through the long fair hair hanging over his face. He had been so worried about watching Jeonghan's back and it turned out that, when it mattered most, Jeonghan was watching his. "I promise. I'll wait for you. I'll wait forever if I have to." He said as everything went black.

Prisoners scattered as guards and paramedics rushed into the unit. They took the body of Joshua away on one gurney and Coups on another. Jeonghan just waited, calmly and patiently, for them to take him too. They weren't gentle. They bagged the weapon, they photographed the crime scene, they cuffed Jeonghan and led him away from Cellblock Seventeen.

No one noticed the officer. The one with the cheeky smile. Officer Lee. When he saw the skinny figure covered over on the gurney he had to walk away.   


Minghao was a little lost. The day had been too eventful. Exhausting even. He didn't know Jeonghan had it in him. He decided to head back to his cell. Hopefully Mingyu would be there waiting for him. When he walked in he was surprised to see the library copy of Keats' poetry on his bed. It was Jeonghan's favourite. Minghao opened it and a slip of paper dropped to the floor. He picked it up and read it.

" _Thanks in advance for the favour. I owe you."_

Minghao laughed. Jeonghan was smarter than anyone could have predicted. He got what he wanted in the end. All the pieces fell into place.

 

Yoon Jeonghan sat up straighter in the courtroom. He had already plead guilty. The judge had finished his deliberations and returned to the room. He had been held in maximum security for three months while he was waiting for trial. Jeonghan was confident he would throw the book at him. His family weren't there to support him this time and pleading guilty wasn't going to make a difference. He was caught in the act, the blade shining in his hand, the dead boy laying at his feet in a pool of blood. He looked the image of a calculated killer with his fine features and long hair. He had been caught red handed.

"Yoon Jeonghan you have been found guilty on 1 charge of first degree murder. In regard to sentencing I understand that prisons are riddled with violence. Indeed, some accounts have demonstrated that you were acting in defence of someone else, however I do not believe this justifies your actions."

Jeonghan smirked at the judge. He knew what was coming.

"I sentence you to life in prison."

 _Life_.

Now he just needed Minghao to come through for him. He needed to meet with the prisoner placement committee. He had to get back to Cellblock Seventeen.

Clouds marred the blue sky as Coups locked the library up. Minghao has been a great help since Jeonghan left him. It had been a hard three months but Minghao and Mingyu had made him stay strong. They helped him with the library, they helped keep him company, they made the time pass quickly.

He hadn't spoken to Jihoon since that day. He lost a lot of blood and as he remembered he absentmindedly rubbed the scar on his neck. It would serve as a constant reminder to always watch his back. Jihoon and Hoshi had closed ranks and were selling for the guy from the unit next door. They were getting a smaller cut than Coups ever gave them. He laughed when he thought about it. Coups had new and better connections now. People move on. That's life.

But on this cold day, a frigid breeze blowing across the prison yard, Coups' tortuous wait was finally over. A familiar voice called out to him, a sound of joy, a laugh like water falling over crystal. It was like a dream. Jeonghan dropped his bag of bedding and ran across the yard and leaped into his arms. Jeonghan was home.

They lay in the cold cell, blankets piled high on their naked skin, warmth radiating from their bodies. "Were you okay?" Coups' eyes full of concern as he stroked Jeonghan's cheek. "Yeah. Minghao and Jun put the word out and no one touched me." Jeonghan kissed down his lover's neck. "I'm still all yours." Coups shivered. "You're stuck with me now. I'm just like you." Jeonghan whispered. "Life."

Coups couldn't get enough. He filled his mouth with any part of Jeonghan that he could. He tasted his neck, his chest, his stomach. He rolled his tongue around the end of Jeonghan's erection and tasted the salt that leaked in anticipation. He would give it all for Jeonghan. His body, his mind, his heart. Jeonghan had saved his life. He had sacrificed his freedom so they could be together forever. For life.

Coups thrust hard. His cock pumped in and out of Jeonghan's body. The long haired boy was wild underneath him, writhing and bucking, moaning with every thrust. "Hannie. Say you love me." Coups was needy even in his lust. He had to hear it. He needed Jeonghan to scream his name while he fucked him senseless. "Cheol. I love you." Jeonghan gasped while his lover rode him hard, making him moan and claw his back. As Coups drove himself hard into Jeonghan he couldn't be any happier. Jeonghan was going to be with him forever.

They lay in the warmth of their cell. The guard flashed the torch in the window, saw two bodies, and moved on. Jeonghan laid his head on Coups' chest, his fingers running slowly through the fine layer of dark hair, his senses completely overwhelmed by the dark haired boy. He knew he made the right choice. He would do it all over a hundred times to save Coups if he had to. He would always watch his back.

"Jeonghan." Coups whispered. "Mmmmhhm." Jeonghan could only mumble in reply. "Thanks for having my back." Jeonghan smiled into the other boy's skin. "Always. I've always got your back. For life." Coups smiled and repeated the words back to Jeonghan.

_"For life."_

The End


End file.
